Only One Life To Live
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Darien is Shawn Michaels niece and she is doing something that Shawn never really wanted her to do. She is helping him protect the team of DX until Triple H's return to the ring. Will she fall in love again or will she just let it be? Finished finally
1. Chapter 1

Only One Life to Live

Summary: Darien Michaels is close to Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. She finds herself on her way home to Cameron North Carolina where she grew up with the Hardy boys and graduating with Jeff in the year 1995. All is nothing but romance and hard truth telling. Can she tell them how much she truly loves them?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Disclaimer: I only own Darien Michaels and one other character Eruanna Bischoff. I don't own any one else in this.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**Characters**

Darien Jean Michaels

Age: 29

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue

Eruanna Lynn Bischoff

Age: 26

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**Chapter One**

**Where Do I Belong**

January 8, 2007...

A phone rang through out a house in San Antonio, Texas. A young woman rolled over on her bed and picked up the phone. "Mmm... hello?"

"Darien..." said a voice that belonged to Shawn.

Darien sat up. "Uncle Shawn. What's wrong?"

"You remember Hunter right?"

"Yeah Uncle Shawn of course I do."

"Well... Orton and Edge attacked him making his knee hurt bad."

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"He has to have surgery, but he should be okay."

"Uncle Shawn... do you want me to come there."

"No daring. You can stay home."

"No Uncle Shawn. I want to see Hunter. Plus... I want to beat Orton and Edge's asses. Besides they deserve everything that they get."

"Dear I don't want you to get hurt."

Darien sighed. "Uncle Shawn you shouldn't have called me then. You knew if you called me and told me that Hunter got hurt that I would come and do what you didn't want me to do. I am sorry Uncle Shawn I am going to be there."

"I know and this was a mistake."

"Aunt Rebecca won't be none to happy about this. She would want me to help you out Uncle Shawn. Besides do you really think you are willing to end your career like that?"

"No, but you are young."

"Uncle Shawn I am 28 years old. I graduated high school one year early you know that. I am sorry Uncle Shawn. I am going to be there next week."

"I understand baby girl."

"Well dad wouldn't be happy if you got hurt."

"Yeah. He was 18 when you were born."

"I know Uncle Shawn. I am sorry, but I did learn from the best."

"Who is the best again?"

"D-Generation X of course."

"That's right."

"Uncle Shawn I am going to be there for you next Monday. Don't think I saw the show earlier tonight."

"Well, you just be careful when you get here."

"I know Uncle Shawn I will."

"Alright baby. I'll let you get some sleep then."

Darien smiled. "I will let you sleep too."

"Well, there won't be much sleeping for me. Hunter goes in to surgery tomorrow."

"I will be there Shawn."

"No Darien."

"Hunter would want to see me."

"I know that, but then he would worry about you."

"Uncle Shawn dad always said I was like you. I am like you in all ways."

"Well, I can't stop you now can I?"

"Nope. I'll see you in the morning since you are catching a flight and I will be driving there. So I will see you there Uncle Shawn."

"Alright baby girl."

"Bye Uncle Shawn."

"Bye Darien."

Darien hung up the phone and looked at the digital clock on her night stand. She shook her head. It was past midnight and now she was really tired. She crawled back underneath her covers and went back to sleep. She was really tired and had a long day ahead of her.

January 9, 2007...

Darien woke up at six am and rolled out of bed. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a set of clothes. She decided to pack for a couple of days before she would head off with her uncle to do a live show when he had to face Edge and Orton on his own. She got a quick shower and got dressed in a black tank top, a pair of blue shorts, and her favorite pair of tennis shoes. She grabbed the rest of her things including her keys and was off to Birmingham, Alabama. She listened to her favorite group Insane Clown Posse. She looked at her watch and knew that she was going to be there in a few moments. She saw the hospital and pulled into the parking lot and saw her Uncle Shawn.

Shawn saw his niece running up to him. He hugged her. "Darien."

"Uncle Shawn."

Shawn smiled. "I knew you would get here faster than me."

"About the same amount of time."

"Well... Can we go and see him?"

"Yeah."

The both of them walked slowly into the hospital.

"Darien just remember that he is worried about this surgery."

"I know Uncle Shawn."

The two of them went up to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"We are looking for Hunter Helmsley." said Shawn.

"Room 403."

The two of them walked to Hunter's room.

Shawn knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice that belonged to Hunter.

"Hey Hunt it's me." said Shawn coming in. "You never guess who came to see you Hunt."

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Who is it Shawn. I am worried enough about this surgery. Will you at least tell me who it is."

Shawn just chuckled. "Darlin come on in here."

Darien came in. "Hello Hunter."

"Darien Michaels. I haven't seen you since late 1995. You've grown up."

Darien smiled. "Yeah I know I have grown up Hunter. How are you besides your leg hurting."

"Fine... hopefully this surgery does some good."

"Don't worry about Uncle Shawn though."

"What do you mean. He is the last member of DX."

"Actually you got some reinforcements here."

"Like whom?"

"Me."

"You don't know how to wrestle do you?"

Darien looked at Shawn. "Tell him Uncle Shawn."

"She is definitely a Michaels. I had to teach her everything that I know."

"Wow Shawn. So she knows almost everything."

"She knows everything Hunt. She knows what she is doing. Hell she almost kicked my ass."

"Well, are you going to allow her to wrestle along side you Shawn?"

"I am not sure about that Hunt."

"Why? You say that she is good at what she does."

"She is but she still needs to learn a few things."

Darien rolled her eyes. "For the past twelve years Uncle Shawn you have trained me. I am ready to go to the WWE and help you out. You know when you called me last night you knew that this was going to involve me... Once you told me Hunter was hurt I was going to aid you. You know if you face Orton and Edge on your own you won't come out of this alright. You'll come out of this hurt as hell. Maybe never being able to return to the ring. I don't want that to happen to you Uncle Shawn. Aunt Rebecca would kill me if she found out that you called me and wouldn't allow me to do a damn thing. I may be from Cameron North Carolina Uncle Shawn, but believe me I know how to kick some ass you know I was on the high school wrestling team and kicked all of the guys asses. Hell when you trained me you almost got your ass kicked and you are the best there is in our family. Please let me just help you out Uncle Shawn."

Hunter chuckled. "You know what Shawn. She does have a point there."

"And what is her point Hunt?"

"Her point is let her help you out. DX can't go down with out a fight. You know that as well as I do. At least let her be there for a while until I am back up on my feet and able to wrestle again. I mean you said so yourself that she could kick some ass. Then let her do it."

"I am not sure about it though. What if she gets hurt?"

"Uncle Shawn... Remember when I broke my foot I was still able to wrestle?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't matter if I am in pain or not I will fight until there is nothing left in my body to fight with. You know that as well as I do. Dad said I was like you more than any one else in the family. Hell he even said I started to look and sound like you every day. Now Uncle Shawn I am a splitting image of you."

"I know don't remind me."

The nurse came in. "Mr. Helmsley we are here to take you to your surgery."

Hunter nodded his head. "Now the two of you protect DX alright."

"Alright we will Hunt. We will make sure that Rated-RKO won't do anything until you return."

"Promise me that you and your niece will go after the tag team titles. Doesn't matter if she is a girl you two become champions please."

"We will try Hunt."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one... Will Darien find out where she belongs? Does she belong with DX or another group? Only in a matter of time she will find out where she really belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

Only One Life to Live Chapter Two

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Is DX Where I Belong?**

January 15, 2007...

Darien took a deep breath as she hooked her necklace that Shawn had given her last year for her 28th birthday. She knew that she had to try and make her Uncle Shawn proud, she just had to do it at the right time. She walked up to one of the refs and asked for a mic. They gladly gave it to her and she even asked for a camera. She wanted to talk to Edge and Orton before their match with her uncle. She waited for nine o'clock to come.

Nine Pm...

The camera flashed onto her...

"_Is this damn thing on?"_

"_Yes." Said Todd Grisham._

"_Good." She said smirking at the camera. "Edge and Randy Orton... Rated-RKO. You think you destroyed D-Generation X? Is that what you really think boys... Well, if I remember correctly you were beaten up pretty badly." She laughed. "Here at Shreveport, LA you won't be getting out of here ok. You will have to be sent to the hospital. Oh you don't know who I am either... Well just wait and see later on tonight. If you do anything to Shawn Michaels you will absolutely regret it. You want to know why boys? Really it is quite simple. Shawn Michaels knows everything I know. I have told him everything that will help him out tonight. So beware Rated-RKO you will not be getting away with this for long."_

The camera flashed off of her.

Ringside...

"_It seems like this girl has some problems with Rated-RKO. Who could really blame her for what she feels deep down inside." said Jerry._

"_She seems to know Shawn Michaels well enough. I wonder what she is going to do later on tonight if Rated-RKO doesn't listen to her warning." said JR._

The Main Event...

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine**_

"_This handicap match is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring first. They are the World Tag Team Champions Randy Orton and Edge! Rated-RKO!" said Lilian._

_Randy and Edge came out with smirks on their face they knew that they were going to beat Shawn up to a bloody pulp. They wanted DX to be gone forever._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_And their opponent from San Antonio Texas. He is the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!"_

_Shawn came out and headed towards the ring. He had a concerned look on his face. He knew that his niece was just right around the corner. He was worried about her attacking Edge and Orton. He got into the ring. He jumped up and down trying to get his nerves down. He rolled his shoulders getting ready to go._

_Edge and Orton kept on smirking. They began to laugh at Shawn. _

_Edge got a mic. "Well Shawn here you are all alone. What are you going to do now?"_

_Shawn pursed his lips together praying to god that Darien wouldn't come out running disqualifying him._

"_You know what Shawn... This will be a no disqualification match. You better be ready to get your ass kicked." said Edge throwing the mic out the ring._

_Both Orton and Edge went running at him._

_Shawn moved out of the way. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw Darien out in the crowd. He took a deep breath and turned around and hit Orton in the back knocking him down. He continued to punch Orton until Orton couldn't get up. He looked over and saw his niece coming towards the ring he knew that she was going to cause some major trouble. _

_Darien came running up crawling into the ring. Her blonde hair covering her blue eyes. She was glaring at Edge who was getting set up for a spear. She ran and speared him. She stood up and looked at her uncle Shawn. She smiled and nodded her head._

_Shawn nodded his head replying to her. _

_The both of them got into the corners and began to wait to hit Edge and Orton with Sweet chin music. Edge and Orton got up and got hit in the face with sweet chin music._

_Darien gave Shawn the look of pin one of them._

_Shawn pinned Orton and the three count was counted._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_Here's your winner. Shawn Michaels!"_

_Darien held up her Uncle's hand. She gave him a hug._

_The two of them walked out of there._

Backstage...

Shawn looked at his niece. "Darlin. You shouldn't have done that."

Darien rolled her eyes. "Uncle Shawn... I promise Hunter that I would help you out in any way possible. Besides those two bastards deserved what they got." She shook her head. "I couldn't risk you getting hurt Uncle Shawn."

"Baby girl I know you love me and all, but you just need to be more careful then you were today."

"I will. I will be fine next week."

"No hon. You won't be ok."

"Yes I will Uncle Shawn do I really need to show myself to you again?"

"Honey I just rather not have you get hurt. Your father would kill me if you got hurt."

"Don't worry about him Uncle Shawn. We should worry about DX right now. We need to keep the group alive."

Meanwhile with Rated-RKO...

"Who the hell was that!" yelled an outraged Edge.

"Yo Edge. We don't have time for this. It is either we find out who the hell she is our own way. We will use your skill."

"You mean..."

"Yes exactly how you got Lita on our side"

"That sounds great."

Meanwhile with DX...

"Uncle Shawn I am going to go and get my clothes."

"Alright hon you just be careful alright."

"I will Uncle Shawn." She said giving him a quick hug and walking off towards Shawn's dressing room. She passed many people until she passed Edge and Orton.

"Well look who we have here Edge." said Randy.

Darien saw them. "What the hell do you two want."

"WE want to know why you helped out Shawn Michaels." said Edge.

"Does it really matter to you?" She asked looking at the two of them.

"Actually yes it does. We would have kicked his ass tonight and DX would be no more."

Darien rose her eye brow. "Are you sure about that one? I think not Edge."

Randy took a good look at her. "Hey Edge."

"What?"

"Take a look at her. She looks like..."

"Shawn Michaels. Stupid prick." Growled Edge.

"Oh fuck off." She said walking past them.

Randy grabbed onto her arm. "Don't think you are going to get far."

"Let me go!"

"I think not. What's a hot girl like you standing up with Shawn Michaels?"

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Jeff was walking down the hall with his intercontinental title on his shoulder. He heard a woman yelling. He came running down the hall and saw Orton holding onto a girl that was screaming. "Hey Orton the lady said let go."

Orton looked at Jeff. "Well Hardy what do you want me to do? This bitch helped out Shawn Michaels."

Darien stomped on Randy's foot hard.

Randy let her go.

She ran into her uncle's room and got her things. She ran to met up with him again. She didn't want Randy or Edge to find her. She saw her uncle waiting for her by their rental car.

"What took you so long?"

"Randy decided to grab a hold of me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am Uncle Shawn don't worry about it."

"Honey I know that you mean well to be here and all of that, but you should at least have someone with you."

Darien sighed. "Trust me Uncle Shawn Hunter will be here next week and we need to make him proud."

"I know darling you just be careful before he returns."

Darien rolled her blue eyes. "I know Uncle Shawn."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter two... Where is Darien's real place... Does Jeff Hardy know who she is or is she just someone that he just met? Only time will tell. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Only One Life To Live Chapter Three

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Finally a Name to go by**

January 22, 2007...

Darien looked at her watch and knew that it was almost time for her to meet up with Hunter and Shawn. She took a deep breath knowing that every one would want to know who the member of DX was. She walked down the hall with her mp3 player playing Inane Clown Posse. She walked to DX's dressing room. She knocked on the door.

Hunter answered the door. "Come on in Dare."

She smiled. "Good to see you up and around Hunter."

"Yeah." He said looking down at his leg. "This sucks ass though. The two of you on your own."

"There is two HBK's out there. You know that."

"You're name will most likely be HBG."

"Heart Break Girl."

"Yeah. That is if Shawn agrees to it."

"Agree to what?" asked Shawn.

Darien took out her headphones. "Uncle Shawn what do you think of HBG?"

"What does that mean?"

"Heart Break Girl."

"I don't see why not."

She hugged her uncle. "Thank you so much Uncle Shawn."

"IT is nice to have you here. I mean I wasn't alone when I faced Orton and Edge last week and now I am not alone now."

She smiled. "I am glad you think that Uncle Shawn."

"Well you can pick out your own music too."

She almost fell down. "Are you sure Uncle Shawn."

"Dear I know you write your own music. There is no reason for hiding such good talents."

Darien chuckled. "I guess you really want me to be here now."

"Yeah, I taught you well and you are really good at your work."

She smiled. "Thank you so much Uncle Shawn."

"Honey you better get something on before the Show."

"Hey Uncle Shawn I am way ahead of you." She said holding up her duffle bag that said DX on it.

"You bought a DX duffle bag?" asked Hunter.

"Of course why did you think that I wouldn't Hell I am part of DX now."

Shawn hugged his 28-year-old niece. "Darlin you are going to be the best women's diva around. You'll be better than Chyna."

"Do I really want to be better than Chyna?"

"Honey you can be as good as you want to be, but it is all up to you."

"Well I got a theme song in mind."

"That is good to hear darlin. Do you mind playing it for us?"

"Alright." She said softly hitting play on the cd player.

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

_**After 3 years in a mental asylum**_

_**I'm finally out and I'm fine now no doubt**_

_**Rolling home I see a bitch on a payphone.**_

_**She was fat and round and had it going on.**_

_**She had a name tag on Roxy Carol**_

_**Stepped up to her like hello**_

_**We was kicking it**_

_**I said I got this dick sup on lickin it**_

_**She said I'm down for the tactics**_

_**Then my dick stood up like a Tucson cactus**_

_**I threw her in the back of my jaloppe**_

_**She was wet and sloppy**_

_**But nothing could stop me**_

_**I was like jesus**_

_**Her neden was yellow and smelled like cheese pizza**_

_**I paid it no mind**_

_**I stuck my dick in raw and comenced to grind.**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely i'm so lonely**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**Did she burn you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Did it hurt you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely lonely lonely**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**Did she burn you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Did it hurt you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**The whole car smelled like pickles**_

_**I stuck my toe in her ass**_

_**And tweaked her titty nipples**_

_**We fucked for about an hour**_

_**I dropped her off where I found her and went for the shower**_

_**I got home and I kicked back**_

_**Thought about the shower haha fuck that**_

_**When I woke up the very next morning**_

_**I was awake but my dick was snoring**_

_**It was whistling and shooting out smoke**_

_**The head was spinning like a dayton hundred spoke**_

_**I started shaking and sweating**_

_**I had a fever**_

_**My dick was swelled up like a faygo 2 liter**_

_**It was greenish with purple bungions**_

_**And dripping blue skeet and flaking like onions**_

_**She gave me skiffilufigus no doubt**_

_**I'ma find that bitch and knock her the fuck out**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely i'm so lonely**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**Did she burn you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Did it hurt you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely lonely lonely**_

_**I'm on a mission I search and roam**_

_**Cuz my dick hole is spurting up pink foam**_

_**And I'm dragging my balls behind me**_

_**They're as big as a mailbox bumpy and slimy**_

_**Thank god I ain't dead yet**_

_**My dick is crispy but my drawers are wet somehow**_

_**There she is on the same payphone**_

_**Near Zug Island in the industrial waste zone**_

_**Wait a minute y'all hold up**_

_**Is that the same bitch I was with she looks toe-up**_

_**Holy fuck nothings in place that ain't a girl at all**_

_**It's a barrel of toxic waste!**_

_**Oh lord what have I done?**_

_**Roxy Carol is a toxic waste barrel**_

_**Me and my green dick headed back to the looney bin**_

_**I'm here to turn myself back in**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely i'm so lonely**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**Did she burn you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Did it hurt you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**I'm so lonely, lonely lonely lonely**_

_**Toxic love**_

_**Did she burn you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Did it hurt you?**_

_**Yes**_

_**I still like you**_

_**When I inject my penis inside of you**_

_**My balls light up like light bulbs**_

_**You're green...You're green and you're so warm **_

"Well what do you think?" She asked worried about what they were going to say about the music.

"Well... that isn't what I was expecting from you my niece. What group is that?"

Darien looked at the ground. "Insane Clown Posse's Toxic Love. Heck I called them to use it."

"Well it is all up to you on what music you use."

"Thank you uncle Shawn." She said hugging him.

"We got a show to get ready for."

9 pm...

"Ok the fans would love to know who you are." said Hunter.

"Yeah I know."

"And we will introduce you to them."

"That sounds good to me."

The two males left and Darien followed them.

Ringside...

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_Please welcome D-Generation X!" said Lilian._

_Shawn and Triple H came out and slowly went towards the ring. They got into the ring._

_Triple H got a mic. "You're all probably wondering who came to Shawn Michaels aid last week on Raw..."_

"_I would like to welcome my niece Darien Michaels to our group!"_

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

_Darien came walking out with a smirk on her face. She got into the ring and hugged them both._

"_Her name is kind of like mine. Instead of HBK it is HBG!"_

_She smiled at her uncle and knew that it was only fair._

"_Edge and Orton you have met your match last week on Raw you thought you could kill D-Generation X but you were sorely wrong about that. You got your ass handed to you by the Heart Breakers. The Heart Break Kid and The Heart Break Girl."_

_Darien got a mic and smirked. "I warned you last week Rated-RKO. I swore to it that you would get it and that's what you got. You know what... This week on Raw I got a proposal... One of you asses verses me... Just to prove myself to you guys and that is the only way to do it unless... you're scared."_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine**_

_Edge and Orton came out._

_Edge got a mic. "You know what... How about you and your Uncle face the music. DX is dead. Admit it you know that there is no one out there to help DX get out of this rut."_

_Darien laughed. "You know what... I got an idea..."_

"_Oh and you shut up you stupid broad."_

_She flipped him off. "You know what you are champions... How about we have a good old fashion match for the tag team titles. D-Generation X's HBK and HBG verses Rated-RKO? Does that sound like a good idea huh boys? Or are you too afraid to face DX and their new member?"_

"_We will think about it." said Orton._

Later...

Darien sighed and looked at her Uncle and his team member Triple H. She noticed how quite they were they didn't say a word since she asked for the title shots earlier that night. She looked at them and sighed again. "Uncle Shawn... Hunter."

Both of them looked at her.

"I am sorry for making the challenge."

"I kind of wish you thought it through better darlin." said Shawn.

"And I am sorry for not doing that. I thought I was doing a good job by doing that."

"Honey just next time think about what you are going to say."

"Well... Uncle Shawn I will think it through next time. I am really really sorry... Can I go on a walk?"

"Remember what I told you Darien."

She sighed. "Uncle Shawn I will be alright. I am going for a walk that's all. I will be fine with out no one with me. Besides. I can handle myself."

"Alright just be careful alright."

"I will Uncle Shawn." She said hugging him and she grabbed her Mp3 Player and put the headphones in her ears and she was off for her walk. She was listening to Off The Chain by Twiztid. She wasn't really watching out for anyone when she accidently bumped into the champ John Cena. "Sorry." She said very politely.

"That's alright. Wait you're that Michaels girl right?"

She took out her headphones. "Yes. I am Darien Michaels."

"I am John Cena."

"My Uncle Shawn talks about you a lot. He said that you were the best champ he has seen since Triple H."

"So what brings you here any way?"

"Oh... Uncle Shawn said he had a match against Randy and Edge last week and well... I kinda made a choice and told him what I was going to do."

"Well... It is good to see another Michaels around."

She chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes. There is nothing different between him and you. You could be the next Heart Break Kid."

"No I am the Heart Break Girl nothing more. Uncle Shawn wouldn't want me to take his thunder away." She looked down at the ground. "I should get going. I mean I got to finish my walk and that."

"Well, I hope to see you around."

She smiled. "Oh you'll see me around more than you think Mr. Cena."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said walking away.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three. What will Darien do next. She is hiding something from her Uncle Shawn and someone that she knows. What could it possibly be?


	4. Chapter 4

Only One Life To Live Chapter Four.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A Childhood Friend**

Darien continued her way on her walk. She knew that someone was going to pull her over to talk to her. She just didn't know who would stop to talk to her.

Meanwhile...

Jeff put the Intercontinental title over his shoulder. He was talking to Matt on the phone. "What is wrong with you Matt. You sound like... Matt slow up and talk more carefully. Now what were you saying."

"Darien is on Raw." said Matt frantically trying his best to catch his own breath.

"What do you mean by Darien is on Raw?"

"She was just on there not that long ago with DX."

"Wait you're saying that she is here? Why wouldn't she tell us that she was going to be here."

"The thing is Jeff. She lied to the both of us. She said she didn't know any one in the company. She knows Shawn Michaels."

"Wait what do y-"

"What I mean is we didn't see this before. Her last name is Michaels."

"But she said that she wasn't related to Shawn Michaels."

"She is related to Shawn. I can tell by the face. The smirk and everything."

"Matt if I see her I will talk to her."

"Alright."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye Jeff."

Jeff hung up his cell phone. He ran a hand through his purple hair. "Why would Darien hide this from us?" He asked himself softly. He saw her walking down the hall. He took a deep breath and walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder.

She took her headphones out turning off her MP3 Player. She turned around. Her pale blue eyes went wide. "Jeffrey?"

"Well, Darien what on earth are you doing here?" he asked sounding a bit hurt.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I am sorry Jeff."

"Why didn't you call me to let me know that you were going to be here. Not hide it from me. I didn't need to get a frantic call from Matt telling me that you were here. I called him a liar. Is it true... You joined DX?"

"I couldn't let Shawn Michaels fall flat on his ass."

"You know who Shawn Michaels is?"

She took a deep breath. "Where do you think I have been all of this time Jeff?"

"You've been with him?"

"He is my uncle Jeff. DO you really think that I would let my own uncle fall flat and have DX destroyed."

"Darien you really didn't need to lie to me. You could've told me the truth."

She sighed. "I regret for lying to you. My uncle would flip out on me for lying to him too. He doesn't know that I know about you. I just pretend I don't know you and he is happy about that one."

"Darien you are my friend from High school does he even know where you graduated from?"

"He knows where I graduated from. I am sorry Jeff. Like if I really meant to lie to you. My dad didn't want anyone to know that his daughter was related to Shawn Michaels. The Heart Break Kid. I really did want to tell you."

"Darien I understand. I know why you would hide something like that. I know you are one year younger than me. I know that you really don't like the fact that you were left alone."

"I know... don't remind me of that. I should get going."

"Darien."

"Yeah?" She said looking into his green eyes.

"Don't be a stranger now ya here."

She chuckled. "Of course not. I understand that one Jeff. You don't be a stranger either Jeff."

"I won't if you won't."

She smiled. "I won't and I promise that."

Jeff nodded his head and walked the opposite way.

Darien walked down the hall and went back to the DX changing room. She went in and saw Hunter and Shawn waiting for her. "Sorry about being late Uncle Shawn."

"Well... darlin you are not going to be on the next show. Your dad called and I got yelled at because of you being here. No arguing with me. Besides you are an arguer and I don't need to fight with my favorite niece."

"But Uncle Shawn. You supported me in wrestling."

"My dear. Your father would kill me if he saw you fighting."

"So what Uncle Shawn I am an adult."

"You may be an adult, but your father would kill me."

She ran out of the room. She knew that her father was being so unfair to her. She didn't want nothing to do anything with them. She ran past Jeff and out side.

Jeff ran after her. "DARIEN!" he yelled.

Darien didn't hear him. Whut by ICP was playing loudly in her ears as she ran. Her pace quickened.

Jeff ran faster. "Come on Dare I know you can hear me!" He yelled again. "Darien! Stop!"

Darien ran across the street. She was running towards the Smackdown Hotel. She knew that she was going to be staying far away from her Uncle Shawn and everyone else she knew. She hadn't seen Smackdown in years and didn't know anyone on the Smackdown Roster. She ran inside of the hotel. She took out her head phones. "I would like a room here."

"Room 407 is open. That would be $200."

She handed the person the cash. "Thank you."

They gave her the keys to the room.

She ran up the stairs and went to room 407. She walked past room 406 which was Matt Hardy's room. She collapsed on the floor crying.

Room 406...

Matt heard someone crying out side of his room. He opened the door and saw Darien on the ground crying. "Darien?" He said kneeling down next to her.

She looked up and saw Matt. "Matt." She cried even harder.

Matt held onto her. "Shhh. It's ok."

"I screwed up."

"How did you screw up?"

"I screwed up. I messed things up for Shawn and now dad doesn't want me to be any part of the WWE."

Matt rubbed her back. "Hey it is all up to you in what you do. Just remember that."

She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore Matt."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That was a short Chapter Four. I promise Chapter Five will be longer. What will Darien do? Stay in the WWE or go to college like her father wanted? Jeff isn't mad at her for lying about her uncle Shawn, but is Matt upset about her lying? Will Shawn be mad if he finds out that she knows the two young high flyers that think that they can become champions again?


	5. Chapter 5

Only One Life to Live Chapter Five

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Never Can Turn Back**

January 29, 2007...

Darien had arrived in Cameron North Carolina. She decided to quit wrestling for now. She pulled up into the driveway of her father's house. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

Her father came out and saw Darien. "Darien."

"Dad..."

"You've come home."

"I've come home because Uncle Shawn pushed me onto the flight himself in order not to get into trouble with you. What the hell is your deal dad? I was happy with what I was doing."

"You know what..."

"What?"

"You always seem to hate me every time I try to do something right for you. You are my daughter and will not be in the ring again. I don't care what you say you are going back to college again."

Tears came to Darien's eyes. "For the last twelve years dad I have been away from Cameron North Carolina. Don't you think that it might be fair enough for you to let me live my own life and not having to follow your orders."

"I want you to be happy Darien."

"If you really want me to be happy you could let me be in the ring where I belong. You said so yourself that I was like Uncle Shawn. There is no changing that dad. I am always going to be like Uncle Shawn."

"Well there is no reason for you to be there."

"But dad I have graduated college with a degree and I want to be a diva."

"You want to be a slut. Go on a head and screw everyone then. I don't know you. Leave!"

She walked away. "Oh yeah dad. I wanted to tell you that I was making a lot of money. Thanks a lot for not supporting me." She said getting into her car. She drove to the air port. Once at the airport she dialed Matt's phone number. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "Come on Matt pick up."

"Hello?"

"Matt."

"Darien what is wrong?"

"Can you come and get me at the air port. I will be getting onto a flight for San Antonio, Texas."

"Sure I will come and get you. What is wrong though?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Alright. I will see you in three hours then."

"Thank you Matt."

"Bye."

"Bye." Darien hung up her phone and gathered her things she got onto the flight and was off to San Antonio Texas.

Three Hours Later...

Darien got off of the plane and saw Matt waiting for her. She started running towards him. She flung herself into his open arms crying hard.

"Darien what happened?"

"I can never return to Cameron."

"Why?"

"My dad told me to do what I want. I wanted to be a diva and then he said go ahead and be a slut. Screw everyone in the business and all of that."

Matt held onto her tightly. "I will never let him say that to you again."

"Matt. You're hurting me."

Matt loosened his grip on her. "Sorry."

She smiled. "Don't worry about what my dad said."

"Well he shouldn't have called you a slut. Hey that is only a few divas. He got the rep of the bad ones. You will be one of the good ones." He said softly.

"Thank you Matt."

"Come on let's get you to the hotel."

She nodded her head. "Ok."

The two of them went to his rental car.

Matt looked at her. "You know what. You've changed."

"How so?"

"Well if I remember correctly you wouldn't wear what you are wearing right now."

She chuckled. "Well.. The gym does wonders Matt. You know that." she said softly looking down at her hands trying not to really look at him.

"So you are doing well?"

"Yes. Other than what my father said yeah."

Matt smiled. "It is good to see you after all this time."

"Hey at least it wasn't like last week. I really didn't really want to make your shirt as wet as it was."

"Hey don't worry about it. I was really glad to help you out. I want to help you out."

"I know."

"Are you really wanting to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be a diva. You know that there is no turning back now."

"Yeah I know that there is no turning back. I want to be a diva and that is what I really want."

"Do you want to be part of DX?"

"I am not sure now. I really don't want to leave my Uncle Shawn all on his own."

"Well it is all up to you Darien. I am not going to tell you which path you should go with. It is all up to you. I mean if you want to help Shawn you can. If you want to do your own thing I will be fine with it as well. Don't worry about what you really think though. Just think it through ok."

"I know Matt. I am glad that you are behind me on everything."

Matt smiled. He put his hand on her arm. "Besides. What have you been up to since you left Cameron."

"Working hard on wrestling and finished college here."

"Wow you must really love it here then."

"Not really. I missed home a lot and I missed you guys."

"Of course you can miss everyone that you grew up with I wouldn't worry about it though. You know you are good at what you do. I saw you in the match a couple of weeks ago. Wow you know how to kick ass. I never thought that would happen."

"Well, Uncle Shawn taught me well. So there was no way in hell I was going to let that go to a waste. I mean I am good at fighting and that's what I want to do."

Matt chuckled. "Well then I know you made the right choice. I know this is where you belong."

She smiled. "Are you sure about that one."

"You just be careful ok. You are a beautiful girl."

She chuckled. "I am a strong beautiful girl. I know that Matt."

"Well, what are you going to be doing?"

"Well what do you think that I was going to do?"

"Well what are you planning on doing?"

"I am not really sure what I want to do... I am not sure if I want to deal with Edge and Orton."

"What did they do?"

"They held me against my will, but Jeff was there to save me. I was glad that he was there. I never thought that he would save me."

"Well..." He said pulling into the parking lot. "You know that you have someone there for you if you got any problems you don't always have to come back to Jeff for help."

"I know now I can go to you to get help."

"Yes. You know that you belong to the WWE the way you sound."

She laughed. "That is true."

They got out of the car.

"So are you willing to stay with me?"

"Of course. Since there isn't another room."

"That's what you want to do."

"Yeah. Let's just go to your room."

Matt nodded his head.

She got her duffle bag out. "Alright lead the way Matt."

Matt took her by the hand and lead her to the room. "Here we are."

They went inside of the room.

"So are you going to be ready for Raw?"

"Yeah. I got a question for you though."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Well... What are your plans for the future?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"Like are you going to be returning to Raw."

"Yeah next week on Raw I make a full return with Jeff."

She smiled. "Alright. I will be doing one thing that you will learn on your own. I will not ruin it for you."

"Oh yeah sure tell me something that you are going to do and you won't even tell me what the hell it is."

She laughed. "Well, it is a surprise for next week on Raw. Silly." She said going into the bed room. "Oh dear."

Matt came in. "What is it?"

"There is only one bed here."

"We can share."

"Us share? I don't know about that one Matt."

"Why it's not like we haven't done it before... I mean share the same bed."

She chuckled. "Well I am not really sure about that Matt... I mean we are both older now."

"I know. Does it really bother you?"

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No I am not depriving you of your sleep. Come on Darien you know that you can trust me besides you know that I am not like other guys."

She chuckled. "Yeah I know that Matt. I am really sorry."

"About what? Is there something that you want to talk about Darien?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Well... I am not sure if you want to talk about it..."

"About what?"

"Amy..."

"Dumas?"

"Yeah her. Why did she do that to you?"

"She said that I wasn't enough a man for her and she said Edge was a much better man than me."

Darien shook her head. "I am really sorry that she broke your heart Matt. She didn't deserve to do that to you. She doesn't know you like I do does she?"

"No she doesn't you understood me and supported me when I wanted to become a wrestler."

Darien chuckled. "Even when you said you weren't going to do it in high school and I asked you why you wouldn't do it in high school. AH hell Matt. Jeff was a high school wrestler... I still never understood why you went off and did that."

"Well... you know the reason Darien. Why did you join the wrestling team in high school you were the only girl on the team."

She blushed. "Well, I wanted to show my dad that I could do something that Uncle Shawn could do with no problem."

"Your mom supported you and your dad didn't."

She nodded her head. "Yeah I wish my mom could see me now. She would be happy wouldn't she?"

"Of course your mom always said follow your dreams."

"No that's what your mother said to me when I was eight. I still remember it too."

"That is a surprise. Your mom said that to you too."

"She said she would support me in what ever I wanted to do. I just wish she was here to support me now."

"You got the Hardy Boys behind you and there is no turning back for you."

"I know."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter Five. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Who should Darien be paired off with in the story. Jeff, Matt, or someone else? Will Darien understand why Matt is standing behind her all of the way? Will Jeff support Darien as well? Will Shawn Michaels get mad if he finds out that Darien is back in wrestling? Only time will tell... Please review. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Only One Life to Live Chapter Six

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Staying With You**

February 5, 2007...

Darien looked down at her book while Matt was driving them to the arena. She hadn't said much to him after she called him one week ago. And if they did talk it wasn't really about much. She just wanted to keep everything in check. She knew that if she did something he wouldn't approve of it. Such as kiss him on the lips. She wouldn't really know about how he truly felt about her. She just kept silent.

Matt looked at her. "What is Shawn going to say when he sees you again?"

Darien looked up from her book. She looked over at him. "I really have no idea. I mean he told me to go home. I feel like I am home now returning to the ring. I will never leave Uncle Shawn to go and get himself beaten to the ground with no chance of returning to the ring. I wouldn't allow myself to see that happen."

Matt pulled into the parking lot. "It is good to see you back though."

She nodded her head.

The two of them got out of the car.

"Are you sure you will be fine on your own?" asked Matt.

"You go and find Jeff and I am sure I will be fine Matt. I am a big girl. I can deal with anything that comes my way."

"Including Shawn?"

"I hope so Matt. Come looking for me if I am not back yet."

"Alright."

Darien started to walk to DX's locker room. She knocked on the door.

Shawn answered the door. "Darien what is going on?"

"Uncle Shawn I have made my choice and my choice is to be here on Raw with you without a doubt. I don't want DX destroyed."

"Darien don't worry about it alright. We are just fine."

"But Uncle Shawn I feel like it is all my fault though. I am going to help you out with that. I am going to help you out with this. Uncle Shawn and Hunter I am going to do this only once. I am where I belong and that's where I shall be. I know you don't understand, but trust me I want to help you out." She said coming into the room. "I am sorry but I am going to do this and then I will show Edge and Orton who is the man."

"The man? Don't you mean the girl?" asked Hunter.

Darien laughed. "Only if you knew what I mean Hunter. I got a match to get ready for."

"Against who?"

"Lita."

"Vince hired her back."

"Oh yeah he did. I forgot to tell you that. I got a little promise that I was keeping for Matt. Now I am going to kick that bitches ass until she says I give up." She said grabbing her duffle bag off of the bench. "Besides. Uncle Shawn I will be just fine alright. No worries. I can handle the two faced bitch. She won't hurt Matt again."

"How do you know Matt again?"

She dropped her duffle bag.

"Alright girl you spill it now."

"I know Matt because I went to school with him. Doesn't it make sense to you? I went to Cameron High School."

"Alright girl we got a major talk when you are done with your match against Lita. We will discuss the fact that you lied to me."

"Sorry Uncle Shawn. You always kept telling me that you hated the Hardy Boys that's why I didn't say anything to you about them. Just because of that fact of you hating them." She said leaving for the changing room. She changed into a black tank top and a pair of black jeans that Jeff had taught her to make years ago. She laced her wrestling boots up and left the changing room. She looked at Shawn and Hunter. "Well I got a match to go to. I will see you guys tomorrow." She said leaving the room. She headed down the hall. She saw Lita talking to Edge. "Well if it isn't Amy Dumas. The lying slut."

Amy turned around and glared at Darien. "Oh it's you the little peppy bitch that graduated with Jeff in 1995."

"Oh go to hell Lita. I hate you to begin with just because you screwed Matt out of everything."

"You sound like you love him."

"Fuck you and see you in the ring."

"You got it Bitch. Oh yeah and if you see Matt Hardy go and fuck him."

Darien rolled her eyes and headed out towards the entrance.

Ringside...

"_Well this is a divas match next I hope." said Jerry_

_Lita's theme music rang throughout the arena._

"_This divas match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Atlanta Georgia Lita!"_

_Lita came out with Edge and Orton. She got into the ring._

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

"_And her opponent from San Antonio Texas Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came out with Jeff and Matt. She smiled at them and gave them a quick hug. She got into the ring and shot a glare at Lita making her wish she was dead for hurting Matt._

_The bell rang for the match to begin. Lita ran towards Darien but she moved out of the way. Darien turned around and kicked Lita right in the back making her fall over the second rope. Darien then did a baseball slide. Outside of the ring Edge was getting very upset about the fact of Lita getting hit with the baseball slide. Darien pulled Lita up by the hair setting her up for the twist of faith, but then just changed her mind running into the corner knocking her down again. Darien ran back into the corner and tapped her foot waiting to give her some sweet chin music until Edge grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled her down. Darien closed her eyes in pain. Jeff and Matt chased Edge and Orton around the out side of the ring leaving the girls up to do their own thing. Lita got up and waited for Darien to get up. Darien slowly stood up only to get speared by Lita and Lita went in for the pin. 1...2... Darien kicked out. Darien quickly did a reversal for the pin. 1...2...3. The bell rang and the match was over._

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

"_Here's your winner. Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien rolled out of the ring. The Hardy boys held her hands up in victory. They were laughing because of the fact that Darien had made a fool out of Lita._

Backstage...

Matt laughed so hard that he was holding onto his sides. "I can't believe you did that to Lita."

"The bitch deserved everything that she got." Said Darien chuckling.

"I see you are wearing the Hardy pants." said Jeff.

Darien looked down at what she was wearing. "Yes of course. Do you really think I would wear anything else out to the ring? Hmm?"

"Well maybe I thought you were part of DX?"

"No hell no. Uncle Shawn was pissed to see me... I should get to the hotel." She said looking down at the ground. She walked to her Uncle's room. She gathered her things up and waited outside for Matt to come and unlock the car door.

With the Hardys...

"Jeff why did you have to bring that DX thing up?"

"Matt I didn't know that she was that vulnerable with the DX thing."

"Well it isn't an easy subject for her to talk about just because she is more worried about what they will think. She doesn't really think for herself any more. You do know that right?"

"When did you become so protective of her?"

"I always have been protective of her. Now I got to get her back to the hotel before it gets any later." said Matt leaving his brother confused about the whole thing. Matt walked outside and saw Darien waiting for him. "Are you alright Darien."

"I am fine." she said even though she wasn't.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Matt. Thank you for asking that." she said softly.

Matt unlocked the car doors.

The two of them got into the car.

"I am sorry for what Jeff said tonight."

"He didn't know that was a delicate subject Matt. Besides as much as he is concerned it isn't that hard to make this diva to cry."

"Well I will smack him next time."

"Don't do that Matt. Your little brother is nice to me and well..."

"Do you want to go out to a bar tonight?"

"Yeah I could use a drink of Jack Daniels."

"The strong stuff are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then I know one place..."

"Do you mind if I show you a good place here in San Antonio?"

"Of course. Show me. How about I let you drive then?"

"Sounds good."

They switched and Darien drove to a place called the Hot Rodeo.

"This is a place where girls get the chance to show any one who they really are. I am a regular here weekly."

"Oh this place looks nice."

"It is a nice place and all you just got to be careful not to get jumped on. So stay very close to me."

"I will."

She got out of the car. She waited for him.

Matt got out of the car. "So what is it about this place that you like so much?"

"Well... if you pass out here they put you in your own room. I've been put into a room quite a few times."

"Why would you get drunk?"

"Because I went through quite a few bad break ups. Now I can just drink again and get over my last break up."

"And over your dad and Uncle right?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just talk about this alright."

"Matt there is nothing really to talk about any more. You know that right."

"I want to talk about what Happened between you, me and Jeff."

Darien sighed. "We will talk about that when we get back to the hotel."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter Six. Like it or hate it? Please review. What was the reason why she left Cameron North Carolina in 1995 after graduation? What was the real reason? She and Matt have to talk about it? Will they really talk about it or won't they?


	7. Chapter 7

Only One Life To Live Chapter Seven

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Real Reason Why I Left**

That night after a long time of drinking they finally got back to the hotel. Matt sat down on the couch looking at Darien. "Darien why did you really leave??? Why did you leave Cameron?"

Darien looked at Matt. "Alright I will tell you why I left."

_Flashback..._

_Darien dialed Mr. Hardy's phone number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Hardy?"_

"_Darien what do you need?"_

"_I want to know if Matt is home?"_

"_No he is on the road right now."_

_Darien sighed. "Thank you Mr. Hardy."_

"_Is something wrong Darien?"_

"_No there is nothing wrong."_

"_It sounds like there is something wrong."_

"_Is Jeff home?"_

"_He is out with his girlfriend Beth."_

"_Oh thanks. Bye Mr. Hardy."_

"_Bye."_

_End of flashback..._

Matt looked at Darien. "Is that the reason why you left?"

"Matt don't you get it... I was tired of waiting around to talk to you Matt... I was in love with you Matt. Now do you get it why it is hard for me to talk to you some time. I knew you were happy with your real girlfriend."

"I wasn't happy though Darien. Was that the only reason why you left."

_Flashback..._

_Darien's phone began to ring. "Hello?"_

"_Darien this is Uncle Shawn."_

"_How are you Uncle Shawn?"_

"_I am good. I got a question for you."_

"_What is it Uncle Shawn."_

"_Have you ever thought about going to college?"_

"_Yes I have. Why?"_

"_Well you got accepted into San Antonio College of Business."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_Rebecca and I thought about you coming here and well we want you to stay here with us while you are attending college."_

"_Uncle Shawn do you think you could teach me how to wrestle?"_

"_You want to learn how to wrestle I don't see why not. You could be the next heart break kid."_

"_Thank you so much uncle Shawn."_

_End of flash back..._

Matt shook his head. "So you were accepted into college."

"Not only that Matt. I was a cop for a few years."

"You were a cop?"

"Yeah... I arrested quite a few wrestlers who were drunk out of their minds."

"Why were you a cop?"

"Because the WWE wouldn't recognize me as a wrestler. The people that did was TNA. I was hired there for three years and quit after that."

"What are the feelings you feel towards me now?"

Darien looked down at her hands. "I have no idea what to do... I can't really tell right now."

"Why not? Don't you have feelings for me."

"Believe me I do... I just don't know where my feeling lie right now."

"You will tell me though right."

"Why?"

"Because I still have feelings for you."

"What?"

"It is true."

She got up. "I am sorry I should really get going now." she said running out of their room.

Matt let out a sigh. "I screwed up again."

With Darien...

Darien ran as fast as she could right out of the hotel. She ran past many of the wrestlers. She ran past Jeff, Melina, Mickie, Randy, Edge, Lita, and Batista. She knew that one of them was going to pull her over.

Mickie ran after her as fast as she could. "DARIEN!"

Darien ended up stopping at the park. She sat down on the swing.

Mickie finally found her after catching up to her at the entrance at the park. "Darien."

Darien looked up and looked down again.

"Darien what is wrong?"

She looked back up at Mickie. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I told him..."

"What who? Who did you tell?"

"I told Matt."

"Told Matt what?"

"I told him that I liked him."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Because the truth is I use to like him."

"Darien would you want to stay with me?"

"I don't know Mickie. I got to get past this first."

"Come on Darien. We could talk about it."

"I am not sure. I mean I am crazy for ever thinking that Matt and I could get together after his break up with Lita. Six years is a long time."

"And how long have you known Matt?"

"All my life."

"Come on Darien you can stay with me tonight. You can have a pair of my clothes."

Darien nodded her head.

Both Mickie and Darien went to Mickie's room.

"So do you want something to drink?"

"If you have Jack Daniels..."

"Sorry I don't drink Jack Daniels."

"Alright then just water then."

Mickie got Darien a glass of water. "So what happened between you and Matt. I mean you said you loved him right?"

"I do love him, I just don't know what to do. I have no idea what else could happen between him and me."

"Well what happened between the two of you?"

"Well..."

_Flashback..._

_Matt hugged Darien. "Graduate of 1995. That is wonderful. You and Jeff have really showed Cameron High that there is two good kids in 1995."_

_Darien laughed. "I know thank you Matt."_

_End of flashback..._

"Wow... I didn't know that you and Matt had that much of a history together."

"Well I have not called him for almost 12 years. I was busy with things."

"With what?"

"I was busy working as a cop and then was a wrestler in TNA."

"Wait a minute I knew you looked familiar to me. You were that girl that did some crazy shit with the guys."

Darien chuckled. "I guess I can't get anything past anyone any more. Matt doesn't know that I was in TNA."

"You and I had a match and you kicked my ass if I remember correctly."

"Did I hurt you with that... what was it."

"Sledge hammer? Yeah it hurt."

"I didn't mean to hit you with it."

"Don't worry about it. I knew that you were probably going to go off of the wall. I can't wait to have a friendly match against you."

"Like what for the Women's title."

"I could see you with the Women's title. I mean if Lita and Trish could hold onto it for a while. I mean you can hold onto it as well maybe even longer than Trish."

Darien laughed. "Oh please Mickie don't get me going on that one. I knew Trish. I had no idea that I was going to meet her and I was training with my uncle for wrestling in San Antonio Texas."

"Wow I didn't know that you were that crazy. Could you tell me who taught you and why they taught you?"

"Sure... I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind if I told you. Shawn taught me everything that he knew. He knew that I was some what of a wild girl. He knew that I was on the high school wrestling team. Of course my dad didn't support me. After I graduated my Uncle Shawn and I made a deal and we would train after I went to class and that. I mean it wasn't that hard. I was glad to go and do what ever. Of course my uncle Shawn didn't know that I was going to really use the skills that he taught me in the ring ever. I gave him a fair warning for it."

"Wow. That is awesome. Your uncle kicks ass."

"I know."

"You even saved him from being hurt by Rated-RKO."

"Don't remind me I got a match against Edge next week."

"Vince McMahon is going to allow that to happen. That is a shock. Wow... I never knew Vince wanting his divas to face some man."

"I didn't have to beg him he saw what I had done to Edge and Orton. Now I just got to deal with Edge next week."

"Well that is with your uncle too."

"Yeah it is."

"What are you going to do if he got hurt?"

"Just do what I know and that is all that matters any more."

"True. You are a wild girl. No correct that you are a crazy girl."

"I know that. I knew that when I was growing up."

"So what are you going to do when Matt finds out."

"I am just going to let him find out and he isn't going to stop me from having match."

"Well, what if you get hurt."

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt. You know me I bounce right back."

"I know. You just be careful when you have your match against them."

"I know."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter Seven. Will Darien and Shawn keep DX alive even more than they had in the pervious weeks? Will Shawn get hurt and put out of action leaving Darien all on her own? Only time will tell. Like it hate it? Please let me know by reviewing. Try to help me become a better writer. Just don't hurt my feelings though. Peace out everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Only One Life to Live Chapter Eight

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Heart Break Kid Out of Action**

February 12, 2007...

Darien took a deep breath as she walked down the hall. She was hunting for her uncle. She knocked on the door to Shawn's dressing room.

Shawn opened the door. "Darien."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Darien came into the room.

"Are you worried about this match?"

"Huh?"

"You are worried about how this match is going to turn out."

"Yeah how did you know Uncle Shawn?"

"Just by the look on your face Darien."

"Uncle Shawn what if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me. I would rather be worrying about you."

She took a deep breath. "I know Uncle Shawn."

"You have many people standing behind you. We are going to bring it on."

"I knew you were going to say that Uncle Shawn. You and I always bring our A game."

"Well let's get this match over with. You might want to change your clothes."

"Yeah I know Uncle Shawn." She said grabbing her things out of her duffle bag. She went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She came back out. "Well how do I look?" She asked turning around.

Shawn smiled. "A classic DX style."

She was in a black tank top that had DX's name on it and on the back was the members of DX her name being on of them. She had a pair of Shawn styled pants on and her wrestling shoes. "I am all ready to go Uncle Shawn. Let's go and kick their asses tonight make them learn the lesson that you and Hunter couldn't give them."

"Hey don't go there Darien."

"Sorry uncle Shawn."

"Don't worry about it. You are ready to go right."

"Yeah I am Uncle Shawn let's go and kick some ass."

The two of the headed towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

"_The main event is finally here. D-Generation X's Shawn and Darien Michaels verses Rated-RKO." said Jerry._

"_This is one match that we are all looking forward to. Will DX teach Rated-RKO a lesson in manners or will DX get taught their own lesson?"_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mineHey!**_

"_Making their way to the ring. They are the World Tag Team Champions Randy Orton and Edge Rated-RKO!" said Lilian._

_Edge, Randy, and Lita came out together as a team. Edge and Randy got into the ring and they waited for DX to come out._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_And their opponents they are two members of DX The heart break Kid Shawn Michaels and The heart break Girl Darien Michaels!"_

_Shawn and Darien came out. They were smirking evilly knowing that they deserved to win tonight. They went up to the ring and got into the ring. Darien shook her uncles hand and glared at Edge and Randy._

"_I will take Edge on alright?" asked Darien._

"_No you will not get involved in this match as much as possible."_

_Darien shook her head. "No Uncle Shawn. I am going to beat one of them to a bloody fucking pulp."_

_Edge waited for them to make their choice._

_Darien told Shawn to go and wait there by the turnbuckle. She looked at Edge and stretched out. _

_The bell rang for the match to begin. Edge grabbed her by the hair and threw her down to the mat. Darien kicked him to make him let go of her hair. Edge glared at her. Darien pushed herself up and ran at Edge. Edge moved out of the way, but Darien knocked Orton off of the apron. She smirked and turned around._

_The match was getting brutal as it went on. Shawn was bleeding from the skull and his arm was bothering him besides his leg. Darien was bleeding from the head. Edge was laid out on the mat while Orton wasn't far away from him. Darien got out of the ring and began to hunt for something underneath the ring. She looked at Shawn and he nodded his head in approval. She shook her head and got back into the ring pinning Edge for the three count. _

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_Here's your winners D-Generation X!"_

_Darien looked at Shawn and made sure that he was ok even though she was hurting a little. She knew that he was getting help out of the ring. _

_People helped them both out of the ring._

Backstage...

"Uncle Shawn are you ok?"

"No I am not ok. I hurt like hell."

Darien kneeled down next to him. "I am sorry that I didn't get into the ring like I had before. I was kinda dealing with Randy."

"Darien.. I know that you know that it was your fault. It wasn't your fault it was bound to happen."

Darien shook her head. "No Uncle Shawn I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it."

"You are going to the hospital. I promise Aunt Rebecca that I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"Darien don't beat yourself up alright. I will be back in action."

She sighed.

"You should get your head checked though. You are bleeding bad."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about me Uncle Shawn I will be fine."

"No you get that checked out right now."

She sighed. "Fine Uncle Shawn. I will get it checked out."

Later that night...

Darien waited at the hospital while her uncle was getting checked out. Darien paced back and fourth. "Please don't let it be bad." she whispered.

Matt and Jeff arrived at the hospital. They saw Darien pacing back and fourth.

"Darien are you alright?" Asked Matt.

Darien faced them. Her face still covered in dry blood. "Does it look like I am ok?"

"Darien how is Shawn?"

"I don't know how Shawn is. They never told me."

The doctor came out. "Miss Michaels?"

"Yes?"

"Shawn will be needing surgery."

Darien's heart fell. "How many months is he going to be out?"

"Six months."

Darien fell to her knees. "Oh no. Thank you doctor." She left the hospital. She stuck her hands in her pockets. She began to walk She blinked as much as she could to get the tears out of her eyes. "I can't believe this. Uncle Shawn I was hoping that this wasn't going to happen to you. Why didn't you listen to me. I told you to get out of the ring to tag me in. Why oh why. You will be out for six months. I can't believe you." She walked back to the hospital. She went to his room. "Uncle Shawn."

"Hey Darien. I guess you heard."

"Yes I did."

"Don't worry honey. I will be back. You just be careful."

"I will Uncle Shawn."

"Keep DX alive for me and Hunter."

"I will try to keep it alive until you and Hunter return."

"Alright and we will hurry back as soon as we can."

She nodded her head.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter eight. Can Darien keep DX from falling down with Shawn out as well as Hunter? What will happen when she finds out something that isn't going to be as good as she think it is going to be? Like it hate it please tell me try not to flame though. Help me make this story better. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Only One Life to Live Chapter Nine

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER NINE**

**DX is Dead or Not**

February 19, 2007...

Darien continued to pace around worried about what was going to happen tonight on Raw. "Please don't let Orton and Edge do this to me." She continued to think about Shawn and Hunter they both were out of action. Hunter because of his leg and Shawn because of his shoulder and his leg both. She was the only one in tacked from what had happened between them. She turned on her t.v.

_Ringside..._

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine Hey!**_

_Edge and Randy came out with Lita. Edge got the mic. "You know what Darien. You may be the heart break girl, but you will never be able to keep DX alive! Next week on Raw you will have to face the music on your own. Just like before with your Uncle Shawn you can have no one helping you out. If you do they will be sent a message never to help you out in this match. If they even try to help you they will be destroyed."_

Backstage...

Darien shook her head. "I can't believe what a bastard." She looked in the mirror. "Now what can I do." She headed out towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

_Darien came out to ring side with a mic._

"_What are you going to do now?" asked Edge. "Are you going to try to rule everything and keep D-Generation X alive?"_

_Darien glared at them. "You know my Uncle Shawn and Hunter may be out, but they can trust me to keep this alive. This isn't going to go the same way as last time you tried to destroy D-Generation X. I will be at my Uncle's side when he gets his surgery and next week I will deal with the two of you bastards later." She said walking away from them. _

Backstage...

Darien sat down on an empty bench wiping the tears off of her face.

Mickie saw her and came up to her. "Hey."

"Oh hey Mickie."

"Do you want to go out tonight just us girls?"

"Sounds great. I know a perfect place to go since we are in Houston Texas."

"Where is that."

"There is a bar that I use to go to when I was there for a year and a half and I spent a lot of time there. Come on."

"It looks like you could use a drink to drowned your sorrows away."

"Yeah you're right about that one."

The two divas left for the bar.

February 26, 2007...

_Darien was running a tad bit late for the arena. She went inside and saw that Todd Grisham was coming up towards her._

"_Miss Michaels I want to know about your thoughts on Ric Flair being attacked earlier tonight."_

"_What wait what about Flair?"_

"_Edge and Orton attacked Ric Flair earlier tonight you weren't even here yet. They also attacked Mickie James with her own title. They said that they were going to take out everyone if they interfered with your match tonight."_

_Darien sighed. "I never said I was going to have people out there with me while I was taking my match. I am taking them on, on my own terms on my own no one out there with me. I am not a cheater like they are. I won't put up with them."_

_The Hardys came up to her._

"_We are not going to let you do this on your own." said Jeff putting his title on his shoulder._

"_We know that you won't need us to be out there, but we are just going to be out there for you." said Matt._

"_Please don't try to be there for me. Ric and Mickie already gotten hurt."_

"_Don't worry about us. We can handle Randy and Edge." said Jeff._

"_Remember who you are talking to the five time tag team champions." said Matt._

"_Of course, but I don't want you guys to be out there." She said walking past them._

_Ringside..._

"_Seems like Darien Michaels doesn't want no ones help just because of finding out that Ric Flair and Mickie James were hurt by Rated-RKO." said Jerry._

"_It seems for Edge and Orton they don't like the fact that DX has lived for so long and they haven't been able to stop them. Shawn Michaels is at home and so is the Game Triple H. How can Darien Michaels deal with this task on her own?"_

Backstage...

Darien threw her things in her bag as she got ready for her match against the tag team Champions Edge and Randy Orton. She wasn't going to put up with them being so horrible to DX. She was going to teach RKO a lesson that they wouldn't forget. DX was going to live past tonight or so she thought. She was wearing a DX illustrated Tank top, a pair of Shawn styled pants and her wrestling boots. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. She took a deep breath and headed out of the room. She headed down the hall. She saw many paramedics run towards Matt and Jeff's room. She ran as fast as she could. She saw them both laying on the ground out cold. Fire flashed in her blue eyes. She knew who had done this. She headed towards the ring. She saw Todd Grisham coming towards her.

"_Darien..."_

"_Don't even ask how I feel about this match. As I said before that I was going to do this all on my own. I meant it. Edge and Randy you have messed with the wrong DX member. If I am to go down tonight and DX ends tonight. I will sure the hell make it the best show. I will take anyone down who is in my way." She said in anger. She kicked Todd right in the face with sweet chin music. _

_Ringside..._

"_Wow who would have thought a diva would attack Todd Grisham with Sweet chin music." Said Jr._

"_I wouldn't want to mess with someone like that. Not at all."_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine Hey!**_

"_This handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring they are the tag team champions of the world. Edge and Randy Orton!" said Lilian._

_Edge and Orton came out and got into the ring. They waited for Darien to came out._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_And their opponent representing D-Generation X from San Antonio Texas. She is the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came running out. She slid into the ring and began to attack them quickly. She got Edge into a DDT. She glared at Orton. He hit her before she could get a move in. The match went on with repeated tagging in and out by Edge and Orton. Darien had no idea what was going on between the two of them. She knew that things weren't going her way._

"_Where is she getting all of this energy?" asked Jerry._

"_She is fighting the will to quit. She doesn't want to let them down. She wants to keep on going until there is nothing left of her."_

"_A powerful kick to the face to Edge. Here comes Orton. She nailed him as well with her boot. Wow where is this power coming from?"_

"_She wants to keep DX alive."_

_Darien did a spin kick into Orton's face. Edge got out of the ring and got two chairs. Edge got into the ring and hit her with one. She kicked him after getting hit in the back with the chair. The bell rang, but the match continued. She got out of the ring and looked under the tarp. She found Triple H's sledge hammer. She got back into the ring. She hit both Edge and Orton with it. She placed the chair down on the mat, put Edge's head on it and hit him with the other chair. She did the same thing to Orton. She got out of the ring. _

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_Here's your winner Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien fell to the ground tired and sore, blood flowing freely down the front of her face. She then held her two hands above her head in the symbol that DX was still alive. She stumbled back stage._

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter nine I hope you enjoyed it. Like it hate it? Please tell me in a review. Try to help me become a better writer. What will happen after DX lives. Will Darien be able to carry DX until Shawn and Hunter's return or will she fail them by losing it and allowing DX to fall to Rated-RKO. What about Mickie James, Ric Flair, Matt and Jeff Hardy are they ok from being attacked by Randy and Edge?


	10. Chapter 10

Only One Life to Live Chapter Ten

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Don't Run Away From Your Fears**

The blood dripped down from Darien's head. Fellow WWE diva Torrie Wilson and her boyfriend Carlito came up to her.

"Oh my god are you ok?" asked Torrie concerned for the newest Diva.

"Does it look like I am ok. I got the hell beaten out of me."

"Wait a minute you are the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels." said Carlito in wonder.

"Yeah." Darien said collapsing on the ground.

"Can we get a doctor over here!" yelled Torrie.

Later that night...

Darien awoke in the hospital room. She looked around. "What the hell happened?" She felt her forehead and knew that there was bandages on it to keep it from bleeding. She hissed when she touched it. "Wow... how long have I've been out?"

"For a few days. You lost quite a bit of blood there darlin." said a male voice that belonged to her Uncle.

"Uncle Shawn."

"I am really proud of you Darien. You kept DX alive like you said you would if I got hurt. I got to say you got some power in you for only being a girl in DX. You have made Hunter proud as well. He would be here, but Stephanie wouldn't let him out of bed."

"I understand Uncle Shawn."

"Well... you can go home for a while unless you want to put up with Edge and Orton."

"I want to go and see Jeff and Matt... Plus Mickie and Ric."

"They are at the hotel waiting for you to come back. They've been waiting to be filled in of the news of what you did to Edge and Orton."

"Cool."

Shawn wheeled himself over. "Do you want me to help you up out of bed?"

"No Uncle Shawn. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh and Rebecca wants you to come home."

"I can't come home. Uncle Shawn I got a job to finish."

"I taught you well then. Never turn back and never run away from your fears. I understand that. But you should really let yourself heal before going after them again."

"Uncle Shawn. I am going to go after them any way."

"Why. You are one crazy girl."

She got up wincing in pain. "Damn I did so much damage to myself."

"Of course baby girl. You know that you were going to get hurt in this match by Edge and Orton did you really think that they were going to let you off easy?"

"No of course not. I just might have to face the music soon." She said softly. "I got to go and check on them." She said getting up and held onto her back. She got out of the hospital.

Hotel...

She arrived at the hotel. She saw Ric waiting for her by the entrance.

"Your Uncle Shawn said that you would be here."

She smiled. "How are you Ric?"

"I am fine. You should be going and seeing the Hardy boys though. They got the crap beaten out of themselves for you. You don't know how much they care for you Darien."

"Do I really want to know how much they care about me?"

"Dear you need to understand why they care for you so much. They told me everything. They told me why you avoided them as much as you could. You were on your own for a while. Your father turning his back on you. You know what Darien I classify you as my daughter."

"You really mean that Ric."

"Yes I do. I say daughter go after Matt and Jeff and have a talk with them. You will never know how much they really care for you."

"But Ric."

"Don't Ric me Darien go and talk to them."

She nodded her head. "Thank you Ric." She said hugging him. She ran up the steps. With every step she took she winced in pain. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be running up the steps. She knocked on their hotel room door.

Jeff answered the door. "Oh hey Darien. Good to see you up out of bed."

Darien hugged Jeff. "I am sorry that the two of you got involved in this. It shouldn't have became this way ever."

"Hey come on in."

Darien came into the room. "I am really sorry about it all."

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean we wanted to be in your corner and that was all we wanted. We wanted to make sure that you are alright."

Matt came into the room. "Jeff who was at the door?"

"Darien."

Matt looked at Darien. "Are you alright Darien?"

She chuckled. "Does it look like I am ok?"

"Well at least you beat them good. They haven't come to the hotel yet."

"What? They haven't come back."

"They are still in the hospital."

"Wow." She said laughing.

"Hey why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"Uh I am not sure. I mean Uncle Shawn is in town and that."

"He said you could stay where ever you want. Ric is staying with him."

"Oh so who called him?"

"Believe it or not Jonathan Coachman did."

"That idiot called Uncle Shawn. Wow he shouldn't even be on the show. Alright I will stay with you, but I need to know where I am going to be sleeping."

"Well Jeff can sleep on the couch."

"No way man. I got a match next week on Raw against Johnny Nitro."

"I can sleep on the couch." said Darien. "I mean I don't have a match next week. I may have to face Edge and Orton soon, but this is hard enough."

"No you won't be sleeping on the couch Darien."

"Matt why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"Because you know I have a match next week as well."

"Well I will sleep on the couch."

"No you won't... hmmm... Hey why don't you sleep with one of us?" asked Jeff.

"Well. You wouldn't want to sleep with Jeff. He sleeps in the nude."

Darien covered her eyes and laughed. Her face was red. "I didn't need to know that."

"Hey Matt I am much better looking than you are. Besides you know that she and I did date a long time ago until she moved."

Darien gave Matt the look.

"You wouldn't want to sleep with Matt either."

"Why?"

"Because he also sleeps in the nude."

"No I don't Jeff. That was a while ago. Besides it isn't that warm so I wouldn't dare sleep in the nude."

Darien covered her face. "Alright enough of the nude comments." Her cell phone began to ring. "Oh shoot." she looked at who was calling her. The name 'Eruanna' appeared on the screen. "Can I take this call?"

"Go on ahead Darien." said Jeff.

"Hello?"

"AH you never guess what!" yelled Eruanna.

"What Eruanna what is it?"

"I got hired."

"By whom?"

"Vince McMahon."

"You mean you got hired for wrestling?"

"Yes."

"Wow I can't believe Vince hired you."

"Yeah it is awesome I couldn't believe that they hired me."

"Maybe because of your father you got a push."

"Yeah."

"So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah... but hey you did great the other night. You wouldn't answer your phone. I kinda figured you got hurt."

"Well good luck coming here."

"Bye."

"Bye." Darien said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" asked Jeff

"Eruanna one of my friends from College."

"Oh."

"Well let's get some rest."

"You can sleep in Matt's bed."

She sighed. "Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter Ten. I hope you enjoyed it. Liked it hate it please tell me. I want to become a better writer. Thank you all for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Only one life to live Chapter Eleven

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**DX Gone For Now But Not Forever**

March 5, 2007...

Darien took a deep breath as she got to the arena. She had a long talk with her Uncle Shawn. He told her that she would be fine if she stood with the Hardy boys and not do anything so stupid with Edge and Orton. She had agreed to not to anything stupid until he was off of hospital leave and Hunter had told her the same thing. She had to keep DX alive until they got back. Since DX members Shawn Michaels and Triple H were hurt she couldn't keep it up much longer with out help from some one else.

_Ringside..._

"_Last week on Raw it was one hell of a main event. Darien Michaels of DX had to take on Rated-RKO on her own." said JR._

"_Who would have thought that a diva would go as crazy as she did on them..."_

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

"_Making her way to the ring from San Antonio Texas... Darien Michaels!" said Lilian._

_Darien came out with a smirk on her lips. She got into the ring. She took the mic from Lilian. "Last week on Raw you all saw the defeat of Edge and Orton. Well Orton and Edge you won't have to worry about DX until all of the members of DX return. Tonight I will like to announce the new General Manager of Raw! ERUANNA BISCHOFF!"_

_**I'm back**_

_**And better than ever**_

_**Got a knack**_

_**For making things better**_

_**Face facts**_

_**'Cause your opinion don't matter**_

_**This maniac**_

**_Is gonna step on whoever_**

_Eruanna came out and got into the ring. A smile came to her face. "Tonight for the main event on Raw. It will be a tag team title Match. It will be Rated-RKO verses The Hardy Boys!"_

Later...

Jeff and Matt got ready for their match. They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go and get that." said Jeff going towards the door. "Who is it?"

"Duh." said a female voice with a southern accent.

Jeff opened the door. "Darien what are you doing here?"

"I am here to come out with you on your match tonight."

"What why?" asked Matt coming up behind Jeff. "You are sore from last week."

"Do you really think Edge and Orton are 100 from last week hell no. Eruanna made the match if Edge and Orton refuse the match the two of you become champions by default."

"What? She would really do that?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. She is like her father, but nicer. She sees it as simple as day. She wants new champions and that's what she will get."

"Wow your friend sounds tough."

"She is. She and I learned from Uncle Shawn. Sh... Just don't tell Uncle Shawn that she is here. HE would flip out on her as bad as he did on me. Vince said that she was the next best person that he would choose to be the GM."

"Well, then we should finish getting ready for our match tonight against Edge and Orton."

_Main Event..._

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine Hey!**_

"_This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship. Announcing first they are the World Tag Team Champions Rated-RKO!"_

_Lita, Edge, and Randy came out. They got into the ring. Lita got out of the ring._

_Jeff's music rang throughout the arena._

"_And their opponents. The Hardy Boyz!"_

_Jeff, Matt, and Darien came out to the entrance. Jeff and Darien did the dance. Matt just headed down towards the ring. Darien and Jeff caught up to him. They got into the ring. Darien got out of the ring and knew that this match was going to be good._

_The match was going great. Darien kept Lita from getting into the ring. Matt and Jeff were doing their job in the ring. She smiled when Jeff got the three count._

_Jeff's music rang throughout the arena._

_Darien got into the ring holding up their hands in victory._

"_Here's your winners and new tag team champions of the world the Hardy Boyz!"_

_They headed out towards back stage._

Backstage...

Eruanna ran up to them. "Jeff Matt you surely kicked ass tonight."

"Thank you. You must be Eruanna that Darien has been talking about for the week." said Matt.

Eruanna looked at her. "You talked about me?"

"I said all of the good things about you. Nothing bad."

"Well Darien what are you going to do about your uncle Shawn?"

"Don't know really. I mean so much could go wrong."

"Well, let's go out and get a couple of beers."

"Sounds good to me. I could use a Jack Daniels."

Eruanna laughed. She looked at Matt and Jeff. "Are you boys coming?"

"Yeah what do you say Jeff?"

"I say hell yeah."

The four of them went out to the bar.

Hot Spot...

"Wow this bar isn't as packed as I remembered." said Eruanna.

"Of course we haven't been here in forever." said Darien.

"Maybe we could sing again."

"No I think not." said Darien shaking her head.

"Oh why not are you scared?"

"Hell no, but I really think that I just shouldn't sing that's all."

"Why? I mean you are a good singer."

"Yeah so. We don't have time for this fighting any way."

Later that night...

They all had headed home drunk as heck, but were able to get to the hotel with out wreaking their cars. Eruanna had went to her room, Darien went to hers, and the Hardy brothers went to theirs. They all ended up passing out on their beds.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter eleven not as long as I wanted it, but oh well. Tell me what you think of it so far. Who should Eruanna be paired up with? Who should Darien be with? Matt or her ex-boyfriend Jeff? Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twelve

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Eruanna's Birthday**

March 12, 2007...

Darien had snuck out of the hotel in Miami Florida. She was going to the mall for something nice. She walked past Matt and Jeff who were talking to one another about how good of a tag team that they were together.

Matt saw Darien. "Hey Darien where are you off to?"

"The mall?"

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"I got to go and get a present for Eruanna today is her 27 birthday."

"Wow can we go to the mall with you?" asked Jeff.

"Sure. Are you guys getting her something?"

"Yeah." said Matt.

The three of them went to the Mall.

The Mall...

"So what are you planning on getting her?" asked Jeff.

"I have no idea I mean last year I got her a mp3 player. In return she got me one."

"Wow talk about a bummer."

"This year I want to get her something that she won't buy me for my birthday."

"Well... just take a few minutes to think alright."

"I will."

They had went shopping the three of them found something nice for Eruanna.

Darien lead them back to the car. Then next she was driving towards the airport.

"Where are we going now?" asked Jeff.

"Well it is a surprise."

"We are heading to the airport aren't we." said Matt.

"Can't get nothing past you Matt. We are picking up Uncle Shawn, Hunter, and Eric Bischoff."

"Bischoff? Why him?"

"Well he is her father, besides she hasn't seen him in one year. He doesn't know how she is or anything like that."

"You're kidding."

"No I am not kidding."

"Wow. That is a long time."

"Are you guys coming in with me?"

"Well it all depends on if Bischoff says anything. He screwed me out of the title last year." said Jeff.

"Oh stop it Jeff. You know damn well that Bischoff was just being an ass last time. He's always an ass on the show." she said pulling into the parking lot. "Besides today he is going to be nice because his daughter would be mad at him forever."

They got out of the car and headed towards the airport entrance.

Darien looked for Hunter, Shawn, and Eric. She saw them heading towards them. "Over here!"

Eric, Shawn, and Hunter came over.

"There you are I thought you weren't coming with anyone else." said Hunter.

"Well, they wanted to get something for Eruanna."

"Well that is nice of you." said Eric looking at the two of them.

"Eric please don't start anything else."

Eric looked at her. "Alright then."

"Well let's get to the arena we want to surprise her before the show."

They all got to the arena before Eruanna did.

Surprise Room...

"Too bad we can't drink tonight." said Jeff.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy we are not going to drink until after the show." scolded Darien.

Jeff pouted. "Fine."

Darien shook her head and ignored her phone as it kept on ringing. "I am not answering that. No one answer that. That is Eruanna. We don't want to ruin the birthday party."

"That is true." said Matt.

Jeff mumbled something in the corner. He didn't like the fact that Darien was working so hard on something that wasn't as important as her talking to Matt. He felt hurt because he was still in love with her from all of those years ago. He just wanted to know her better. He saw her laughing and it made him swell up inside with guilt because he had no idea how she felt about him. He just sat there in the corner as Darien's phone continued to ring off of the hook.

Shawn looked at his niece. "Darien can I speak to you privately."

"Sure Uncle Shawn."

The two Michaels went out into the hall.

"What did you want to talk to me about Uncle Shawn?"

"Darien I know it has been a long time since the death of Dan, but you really need to tell them that you were married a long time ago."

Darien looked at Shawn. "Uncle Shawn I really can't tell them that I was married. I was married and never had sex."

"I know, but still you need to tell them."

"Why do you think I wear my wedding band around my neck Uncle Shawn?"

"Because you can't get over the fact that Dan is gone."

Darien sighed. "Uncle Shawn he is still fresh in my mind."

"Darien it has been one year Darien. You need to move on with your life."

"I know. Can we go back inside of the room."

"Of course Darien. Just remember I don't mean to rain down on your parade."

"I know Uncle Shawn I know you don't really mean what you say."

The two of them went inside of the room.

Darien quickly went back to decorating the room. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time left before Eruanna would arrive.

Eruanna continued to call Darien's cell, but Darien wouldn't answer it. She finally did when it was time to answer it finally. "Hello?"

"Darien why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Because I was working on something do you think you could stop by my locker room right now?"

"Of course."

Darien hung up the phone. She waited for the knock on the door. She heard it and went to the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Eruanna's eyes went wide when she saw Shawn, Hunter, Eric, Matt, and Jeff all there. "You guys."

"Let's party!" said Darien.

Later...

Darien ended up sitting in a corner with her eyes on every one in the room. They were all talking and having a good time, but she wasn't. She had no idea why, but there wasn't no fun here.

The party went on through the late hours of the night and no one could stop partying. Darien finally got up and left the room. She knew that she wasn't really wanted there. She walked past Edge and Orton who were talking to one another to get the tag team titles back later on in the month. Darien just walked past them.

"Well look at that. She isn't with no one this time Edge."

"Well you are very much right Randy. Look at that she has no emotion on her face." said Edge smirking.

"Can we take her down?"

"Well since no one is with her we might as well."

The two of them attacked her from behind because she didn't hear them. They beat her until she was out like a light. They left her on the floor in a bloody black and blue heap.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Sorry for the short chapter again. For some reason my chapters keep on getting shorter and shorter. Like it hate it please tell me. I am still taking a poll for who Eruanna should be with and who Darien should be with. Who is Dan and why was Darien in love with him so much? Will Darien get back together with her high school sweetheart or will she move onto Matt? Who will Eruanna fall in love with? Peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Why?**

Everyone seemed not to notice that Darien had left the party. They were busy talking. A few of them had fallen asleep.

There was a loud pound on the door trying to get someone's attention inside.

Matt got up and answered the door. His chocolate brown eyes looked into a pair of Blue eyes that belonged to Ric Flair. "Ric?"

"Is Shawn here?"

"Yes... Shawn"

Shawn went to the door in his wheel chair. "You wanted to see me Ric?"

Matt left.

"It's Darien. I found her in the hall way. They are taking her to the hospital right now."

Shawn's eyes went wide. "What happened Ric?"

"I have no idea what happened Shawn. She was out cold in the hall way. She was bleeding pretty badly. I say she just might not make it because of all the blood I saw in the hall."

Matt went back up to the door and saw the look on Shawn's face. "Shawn what is wrong?"

"Darien..."

Matt ran over to the radio and turned it off.

Every one stopped.

"Ric thanks for coming we will get to the hospital quickly."

"I can take you all there since I got a van."

Later...

They all got to the hospital.

Shawn waited patiently as he waited for the news of his niece. "Come on Darien. I know you can pull through this."

"Don't worry Shawn she is strong." said Jeff looking at Shawn.

Shawn looked at Jeff. "Yes she is. I wonder who did this to her."

"We spent too much time partying and never really paid much attention to her." said Eruanna. Tears coming to her eyes. "I can't believe I let her down. She never told us that she was leaving."

The doctor came in. "You are all here to see Darien?"

They nodded their heads.

"Well right now she is in a coma. There might be a chance that she might not wake up for a while. We will keep her alive until she wakes up and is able to feed herself. She is really hurt bad. Her wounds look liked someone was trying to kill her. They really meant it."

March 19, 2007...

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw. We want to pass onto you that Darien Michaels of D-Generation X will not be on the show tonight. Last week after the show they found her out in the hall way bleeding to almost death. No one is sure who did it, but we wish you Darien the best of luck." said Jerry._

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey! (hey!)**_

_**Nothin' you can say (say!)**_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)**_

_**Now it's time to shine (shine!)**_

_**And you'll never take what's mine Hey!**_

"_Please welcome to the ring Rated-RKO!"_

_Edge, Orton, and Lita came into the ring._

_Edge got a mic. "Poor little Darien Michaels of DX. We said before and we will say it again Darien. DX is dead and will forever be dead. We hurt you for one reason to teach you the lesson of your life. You didn't get it when we said a while back that if you bite off more than you can chew you were going to get hurt."_

_**I'm back**_

_**And better than ever**_

_**Got a knack**_

_**For making things better**_

_**Face facts**_

_**'Cause your opinion don't matter**_

_**This maniac**_

**_Is gonna step on whoever_**

_Eruanna came out and stayed out side of the ring. "You know what Edge, Randy, and Lita... Tonight is going to be a hard night on you... You three are suspended until farther terms. Pack your bags and leave the arena at this time."_

At the hospital...

Shawn sat next to his niece's bedside hoping that she would wake up. His wife Rebecca was there.

"Shawn you really should get some sleep. I will wake you up if she wakes up."

"I can't Becca She has done so much for DX."

"And look where it lead her to. She almost died if Ric didn't come to save her life. You are lucky that he was there to save her life."

"Lucky how lucky could I have been?"

"She could have died Shawn. Then what. Your brother Duke would cuss you out like there is no tomorrow."

"Well Duke is a bastard."

"Well your brother may be a bastard, but your niece needs you."

"I know that, that's why I am staying here."

"You need to rest Shawn let the Hardy boys come in and see her. They are her friends too. They need to see her as much as they can. Hopefully she will wake up."

Shawn realized that his wife was right. She was always right just like Darien. Darien was right for so many things. She of course never really had the nerve to tell him that he was wrong. She would never say it to him. She just was a silent girl. She never really wanted any one mad at her. She just left things alone. "Well... alright we can go."

Rebecca smiled. "Alright." she said taking him out of the room.

Matt and Jeff saw them come out of the room.

"How is she?" asked Jeff.

"Still no change Jeff and Matt. She is still the same. We hope she will wake up soon. She needs to wake up. There might not be a chance that she will wake up." said Shawn.

Jeff and Matt looked at one another.

"One of you should go and see her now. Besides she just may wake up for you."

Jeff and Matt nodded their heads.

"Alright." said Matt. "I will go in and see her."

"I will come in with you Matt."

The two Hardys went into the room. They sat down next to her. Matt held onto her hand.

"Darien we are sorry that we weren't there for you and what happened to you shouldn't have happened at all. I am sorry." Said Matt.

The heart rate monitor was going off showing the soft beating of her heart.

Matt was biting his lip while listening to his brother talk softly to her. Hardly hearing a single word that he was saying. He was more worried about Darien waking up and not knowing where she was or even worse who she really was. He wanted her to be alright and be able to move on like nothing had happened to her or anyone else. Nothing like Rated-RKO being mean and trying to destroy DX while she was there to begin with. She was far too kind be treated like this by any one. He knew how he felt about her he just didn't really know how to tell her even though that she told him how she truly felt about him.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirteen. I hoped you enjoyed it. Who do you think Darien should be with? I got one vote for Jeff. Who should Eruanna be with? I got one vote for Matt. Please help me decide on who should be paired off with whom? Thank you for all of the reviews. Peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

Only One Life To Live Chapter Fourteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Who Is Lance Hoyt?**

March 26, 2007...

A young man went towards Darien's room. He went inside and sat down next to her. He put his hand on hers. "Darien why did this happen to you?"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Lance?"

His eyes went to her blue eyes. "I thought you were in a coma?"

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Where at?"

"In San Antonio Texas."

"How did I get here?"

"Shawn was able to get them to fly you here."

"Oh."

"Your second cousin Matt is on his way."

"Uncle Shawn's cousin?"

"Yeah. He heard about you and he is on his way."

She sat up. "I don't even remembered what happened."

"You don't remember what happened. Ric found you out like a light. He said that Edge and Orton who ever they are attacked you. They beat you until you couldn't take it no more and you passed out because of the loss of blood."

She chuckled. "I guess I made the mistake of running away from TNA. Hm. Maybe I just should just return home where I belong."

"Darien you know that I love you right."

"Yes."

"I want you to be more careful. I want you to do things your own way, but try not to get yourself hurt."

She laughed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You want to return home?"

"Yes I want to return to TNA."

"How about this Darien I move to WWE and be there with you. I don't want you to get hurt at all you are my baby girl."

She giggled. "It has been a long time that I have heard that."

"I want us to work out and you know that."

"I know that Lance. Can I go home now please?"

"No not yet. Wait until your second cousin gets here. He wants to see you before you get out of the hospital."

There was a knock on the door and in came her second cousin Matt Bentley came into the room. He sat down next to Lance. "Hey cuz how are you doing?"

"I just got up out of a coma how do you think I feel?"

"Well you look better than Shawn said."

"Don't listen to uncle Shawn."

"I know Darien. You know you really should be more careful then what you do from now on. You do way too much dangerous stuff. I don't care what you said before. I am really sorry. You just should stay low for now."

"I am not going to listen and you know that."

"Yes but at least listen to me for a moment."

She sighed. "Fine I will."

"You are a strong girl and I know that, but you don't want to end your career so quickly. Shawn almost ended his by getting the tar beaten out of him last month. You know that I won't stand for another Michaels to go down with no help at all from any one. I know you are friends with Jeff and knew that for a while since he left TNA last year. You know as well as I do that he would have helped you out if you only asked for it. I know you don't like asking for help, but maybe you should."

"Matthew you know me by now."

"Yes I do. I just wish you would ask for help every now and again. Shawn would be glad to help you among other WWE superstars."

"I know but did you see the last time they tried to help me. Rated-RKO got to them and beat the tar out of them."

"Sadly enough Rated-RKO is out of the company for right now. Eruanna suspended them until she found out that you got better."

"She did what?!" She yelled shooting up out of the bed. Sharp pains going down her back. "She suspended them for hurting me? Why on earth would she do that?"

"The night that she suspended them... they had to leave the arena and never come back to it. She would have fired them if they did."

"But... this is what I don't get... You guys are supposed to be at a TNA recording why are you here? You got a match tonight."

"Well..." Said Matt. "I decided to ask Jim for the night off. I told him that you were hurt and wanted to see you to see if you were ok. He gave Hoyt here the night off too. He said that we deserved to see you before you got out of the hospital or anything like that."

"Oh I see. But you two should really get going back to Orlando Florida and not be with me. I promise you I am fine. Just get back to your matches and don't worry about me."

"Darien I am afraid we can't do that. Jim would come down here and ask you why you sent us back to Orlando to be in our matches. We wouldn't want you to go all a fed on him." said Lance.

"I am sorry but you really should get back to them. They are your company and they are becoming more and more like the company that they should become. Who knows maybe you and WWE will be facing one another someday. Not in a war or anything like that, but maybe something far more friendlier."

"Darien you have your hopes so high." said Matt. "I know that you want them to do that, but I highly doubt that they would agree to it. You got so much going on right now it isn't even funny. You just rest up alright and let us deal with everything that comes your way."

"No Matthew I won't allow it and you know me very well. I am a crazy bitch and you know that. People really know me well now. I take on anyone that I possibly could and you know that from history."

"Well I guess we should go now." said Lance.

Matt looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure about that?"

"Listen Michael Shane we are going to do what she said and we have to do it. She is as stubborn as Shawn and you know that. She won't stop until she gets what she wants and she wants us to leave and go back to TNA."

"Alright."

The two of them left without saying goodbye.

Darien just sat there waiting for someone from the WWE to come by and visit her. There was a knock on the door and she didn't have to say anything.

Matt Hardy came into the room. "You're awake."

She just smiled. "Yeah. I just woke up and my cousin filled me in on everything." she lied kinda.

"Well... it is good to see you awake again. People were really getting on the edge lately trying to figure out if you were going to be alright if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I know I got the lecture from my cousin. He said I should ask for help when I need it. He knows that I am as stubborn as Shawn."

"Yeah you are. You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You were... how do I put it... different. You were more willing to fight with someone and made sure you got even and you never did that while you lived in Cameron."

"In Cameron I had to live to put up with it now that I am an adult I do not have to deal with it or anything like that. I am not going to have people put me down like they did years ago. That was because of the cop training and me training to be a wrestler."

"So where is your cousin from?"

"TNA."

"Oh... Jeff said something about you being related to someone there. So who was the other guy that was with him?"

"Oh that was Lance Hoyt."

"Who is Lance Hoyt?"

"A friend of mine."

"Oh."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoyed it. Like it hate it? Please tell me. I am still taking votes. Here are the scores so far.

Darien/Matt: 1

Darien/Jeff: 2

Eruanna/Matt: 2

Eruanna/Jeff: 1

Thank you for all of the reviews 


	15. Chapter 15

Only One Life to Live Chapter Fifteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Getting Out**

March 27, 2007...

Darien sat in the hospital bed. Her talk with Matt and Jeff really didn't end all that well. She knew that she had to fix her relationships with them or there would be no point of her continuing on in the WWE. She knew that she had to fix it, but just didn't know how. Her relationship with Lance Hoyt of TNA was different than her relationships with the Hardy Brothers. She didn't want to hurt Lance with her feelings towards Matt and Jeff. She knew them longer than Lance. She had broken Jeff's heart years ago with the fact of her dating Lance Hoyt in 2004, and she was dating him not or so he thought. She didn't know what to do. She needed to fix her relationship with Jeff and at least try to get over the fact that she was seeing someone else. She needed to fix her relationship with Matt just because he thought she was different than before. Even though she told him her true feelings about him that she never really felt any more for Lance Hoyt.

The doctor came into the room. "Well Miss Michaels. You are all healed up... Your charts are good so now you can return home."

"What about me wrestling?"

"You should at least wait one month until you return to the ring. Until then you can begin to train and get yourself better at your sport."

"Thank you doctor. Who is taking me home?"

"Well some young man by the name of Matt Bentley."

"My cousin."

"Of course Miss Michaels. Now you are all ready to be discharged. Just get changed and then you can go home."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room.

Darien changed quickly and decided to head out. She saw Matt Bentley and Lance Hoyt waiting for her. "Lance what are you doing here?"

"Well he insisted that he come. SO I had no choice but to let him come with me."

"You guys never did go back to Orlando did you?"

"No we didn't want you dealing with Jim."

She laughed. "Well I guess that sounds like the two of you."

"Well as long as you are safe."

"True. I will be safe enough."

"Well, I will protect you." said Lance.

"No Lance you will get fired if you are not careful."

"Well, I am going to protect you from everything."

"No Lance."

"Hoyt can I speak to you a moment?" asked Matt Bentley.

"Alright."

The two of them left.

Darien heard yelling and screaming from the two men. She shook her head. She saw Matt and Jeff come into the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital bed?" asked Jeff.

"No, I am released this morning."

"Oh so you are going home now?" asked Matt.

"Yeah but it looks like I need another ride. Lance and my cousin are fighting."

"We can take you home." suggested Jeff.

"Alright thanks."

They helped her get her things and they were off to Shawn's home.

"So how long did they say you were going to be out?" asked Jeff.

"One more month."

Matt pulled into the drive way. "Alright we are here."

Darien got out of the car. "Thanks guys. I will be back soon."

Matt and Jeff bid her farewell and they were off to the airport to get to the next recording of Raw since Vince McMahon gave them two weeks off of Raw to stay with Darien.

Darien got into the house and saw her uncle sound asleep in front of the tv. She chuckled. "Well Uncle Shawn you sure love sleeping in front of the televison."

Shawn laughed. "I am not really asleep Darien. I am awake."

"I am going to my room alright."

"Alright Darien."

Darien walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her. She picked up her guitar and began to play it. She was a country girl all her life and she was going to stay a country girl of all her life.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My checks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

She began to think of Jeff and Matt. She knew that nothing would be the same between them. She knew that things were just going to get harder for her in the future.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

She began to think of Matt proposing to her or at least Jeff. Her cheeks becoming stained with tears. She didn't know what really to say about what was going on with herself.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

She stopped playing her guitar. She took a deep breath putting it back into it's case and was now laying down on her bed. She took a deep breath and screamed. She didn't want things to be any worse

Rebecca came running up the stairs. "Darien are you alright?"

Darien sat up. "Yeah Aunt Rebecca."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't need a girl to girl talk."

"Maybe."

"Dear what is it that makes you so upset?"

"I am in love with three people."

"Dear who are they?"

"Lance Hoyt and the Hardy brothers. I don't know who to choose."

"Dear it all matters what you do in time. This time you may not know what you want, but you soon will I promise you that. You need to be calm about what you do. Making choices aren't the easiest thing. I know you miss your last husband Dan, but you got past him and are with Lance. If things aren't going well with Lance you tell him that alright baby girl. Don't let no one hold you back. Remember what Shawn told you. Believe only in your self your relationship will soon come to you as well."

"Thanks Aunt Rebecca I finally understand what I must do."

"You just be careful in what you do alright. When ever you need to talk to someone feel free to talk to us alright."

"Thank you."

Rebecca left the room.

Darien laid down on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling and knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Lance Hoyt because her feelings were almost completely gone with him and her feeling towards the Hardy brothers were stronger than ever.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter fifteen. Still taking votes until the next chapter please. What will Darien's choice be? Hmmm... I wonder. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Votes

Darien/Matt: 2

Darien/Jeff: 2

Eruanna/Matt: 2

Eruanna/Jeff: 2

Thank you for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Only One Life To Live Chapter Sixteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

The poll is over. The final tally is...

Darien/Matt: 4 votes

Darien./Jeff: 4 votes

Darien./Lance: 1 vote

Not over for Eruanna continue voting for her.

Eruanna/Matt: 3 votes

Eruanna/Jeff: 4 votes

There may be a tie between Matt and Jeff... but you'll find out who Darien is going to be with since there is an equal amount of votes for both Matt and Jeff for Darien. Only a matter of time.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**A Bad Break Up**

March 28, 2007...

Darien had thought about what she was going to do and she made her choice. She decided to dress in a pair of blue jean shorts, a pair of cowgirl boots, a cowgirl hat, and a red tank top that said 'country gal' on it. She decided to head down the stairs.

Shawn looked up from reading his bible. "Well where are you off to looking like that lil lady?"

Darien smiled. "I was going out to the stables to ride my horse of course Uncle Shawn. Then maybe talk to Lance for a minute."

"Oh you just be careful then darlin I don't want you falling off of your horse."

"I know Uncle Shawn I will be very careful." She said leaving the house.

Shawn shook his head.

"You know Shawn I see you worry more and more about her she will be fine. She knows what she is doing. Besides last night we had a great talk with one another. It is kinda nice that she can come and talk to me."

Outside...

Darien got on her black horse and road up the road to Lance's house. He had bought one for the both of them to live in. She got off of her horse and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

Lance came to the door. "What is it baby?"

"Lance we got to talk."

"Wait a minute. You're thinking about breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Lance please listen to me. I am breaking up with you."

Lance's eyes flashed with anger. "WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"Lance I just don't feel the love I use to feel with you. I am sorry."

"You're sorry?! You are going to be sorry! Who is in your life now hm?! Who the fuck is it?!"

She took a deep breath. "I knew it was a bad idea to come and see you Lance. Why do you think that I am thinking about seeing someone else?!"

He slapped her across the mouth. "I know who it is. IT is one of the Hardy boys ain't it. I knew that Jeff kid didn't like me. I don't know who his brother is, but I sure in the hell hate him. I will teach you a lesson for breaking up with me!"

At the Michaels House...

Matt had arrived at the house. He was going to have a talk with Darien. He really wanted to tell her his feelings for her. He didn't care what Jeff had wanted him to do he wanted to talk to Darien about it all. He knocked on the door.

Shawn answered the door. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if Darien is here Shawn?"

"She went a while back to go and see Lance Hoyt. Her boyfriend. Something important that she wanted to speak to him about. I never really liked that kid anyway. He is mean to her in some ways when she won't listen to him."

Rebecca came to the door. "Who is that Shawn?"

"Matt Hardy. HE wants to know where Darien went. I told him that she went to Lance's house."

"She went to Lance's house to break up with him."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Becca that isn't good at all. She is going to get hurt badly."

Matt ran down the steps and Shawn was after him. Shawn drove while Matt ran to Lance's house. They came to Lance's house to see that Lance had gone, but he did his due respects to Darien by beating the tar out of her for breaking up with him.

Matt kneeled down next to her. "Why would a man hit a woman?"

Shawn kneeled down next to his niece. "He would. He is a bastard. He doesn't believe in god like Darien and I do. We always read the bible together. He didn't accept her reading the bible. She was always the one trying to get him to understand the meaning of the bible. He tried to push her into sex so many times. She didn't want to be pushed into sex though. She wanted nothing to do with it."

"Looks like he did a damn good job beating the hell out of her. There is no way that she will be able to return in one month. It may take longer to get her back into the swing of things."

Shawn looked at Matt. "You really care for her don't you?"

Matt looked at him.

Shawn could read his eyes easily. "You do son. You know what. I approve of you. You know what son we have been on the same team before."

"Sir what are you saying?"

"What I am saying son is that she needs to know that someone is more nicer than Lance out there. That is what I am saying son. You of course knows how it feels to love. I don't think she has ever told anyone about her husband from 1999. Who died. She never really says anything about Dan."

"Dan?"

"Her first husband. He died in December of 1999 one month after them being Married to one another. She wouldn't tell anyone though. She couldn't bear the fact that she was married and he died."

"Oh why wouldn't she tell me though. I have been her friends for years."

"She didn't want anyone to know. We should get her to the hospital."

Later...

Rebecca sat down next to Shawn. "Honey I never really thought that Lance would hurt her."

Shawn shook his head. "I guess I was right about hin the whole time. He was mean to her. I guess meaner than we thought he was to her. I never really thought that she would try to cover up for him. She knew that if he was causing problems for her she should have ended it then."

"Well I am sorry I didn't know that it was so much trouble for her to understand the facts of love."

"Becca she is still learning the ropes to be a Michaels. She isn't going to let herself fall because of what happened with Lance Hoyt. I never really liked that boy any way."

"Just because he was from TNA?"

"No not only that. IT was just the way he was treating everyone else."

"Well, Shawn I understand your reason for that."

The doctor came into the room. "Well Miss Michaels is alright she is awake now. You can go and see her now."

Shawn decided to go into his niece's room. "Well I am sorry about what had happened Darien."

"Don't feel bad uncle Shawn. I am fine. I just didn't know that he could blow up so badly. I knew that nothing was really going to be the same."

"Darien do you mind telling me why you decided to breaking up with Lance?"

"Because I didn't have the same feeling for him as I did before. I kinda knew that things weren't going to last between us. I mean as hard as it was for me to break up with him I kinda knew that I was going to get hurt."

"But was it all worth it?"

"Yes it was Uncle Shawn. I know it may seem as a mistake, but I knew that your advice would kick in sooner or later. I knew that we weren't going to last because of us fighting about things. Cousin Matt wouldn't allow it."

"Matt was there?"

"He and Lance got into the fight yesterday when I was able to come home. I am not sure if I am able to come home now."

"Don't worry sweetheart we will get you out of here soon as possible."

"Uncle Shawn I want to get back into wrestling as soon as I can."

"Sweetheart you really don't want to rush things. If the doctor sees time off for you, you are going to take it alright. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you alright."

"I understand that Uncle Shawn, but I want pay back so I am going to give Lance a little bit of pay back."

"No you are not going to do that until you are healed alright I can't risk you getting hurt."

"You know Uncle Shawn that may be good advice and all, but I am willing to do what ever it takes."

"Well... don't be the wild country gal I know alright."

"Uncle Shawn I am a wild country girl."

"I know that. I don't want you to get hurt because of you being a wild country girl."

"I know uncle Shawn. I know that this was a bad break up."

"Don't worry about it alright. You are lucky that Matt and I got there before you bled to death."

"I have to thank him again. He has done so much for me lately. I know that."

"That's my girl."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter sixteen I hoped you all enjoyed it. It will be a surprise of who Darien will be with in the end, but for Lance Hoyt it is over. Sorry for making Lance Hoyt seem as the woman hitter in this chapter as well as the bad boyfriend. I am sorry for that, but I wanted Darien to be with one of the Hardy boys unless you want her with someone else. I am still taking votes for Eruanna though. Peace out.


	17. Chapter 17

Only One Life to Live Chapter Seventeen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Revenge Is Sweet**

April 1, 2007...

Darien had arrived in Detroit Michigan for Wrestlemania 23. She was busy working with the Hardy boys getting them ready for their tag team title match against a newly reunited MNM.

"Darien we don't want you to get involved in this match at all." said Jeff.

Darien shook her head. "I am sorry Jeff, but if Melina is going to get involved in this match I am going to do what I am good at. Who said I was a good girl. I am a bad country girl."

Matt laughed. "Jeff you know that she is like Shawn do you really think that she was going to hold herself back in this match?"

"Well yeah."

"Just remember that she is like Shawn. She is a Michaels all the way."

Darien chuckled. "Well boys lets go then."

That night the Hardys were victorious in their match against MNM. They decided to go out and have a good time at the bars.

April 5, 2007...

Darien smirked as she snuck into the TNA wrestling arena. She knocked on her cousins room.

Matt opened the door. "Darien?"

She got into the room quickly. "Sh... I am here for a reason."

"Look at you. You are still hurting from hurting you last week."

"I know Matt, but I got something to deal with. I am going to deal with him tonight."

"Dear please don't do this."

"Hell he isn't going to know what is going to happen. Besides he won't know who it is." She said putting her cowgirl hat on. "Besides why did you think I colored my hair darker."

"Well it may be a darker brown. Dear you don't want to do this."

"I am going to screw him out of this match. I don't care if this is going to hurt him in any ways. I am settling this score with him. He is going to pay for what he has done. After I am done with that I am going to go back to where I belong."

"Back with the WWE. I got a question for you though. What would happen if Lance got moved to the WWE then what would you do?"

"Deal with him like I dealt with him in the past."

"Dear you just be careful alright."

"I will." She said hugging him.

"You know what you looks so much like Shawn when you stand like that."

"What was that?"

"When you stand like that. That is the same way that Shawn stands."

"Well Michael Shane I guess I pull out the best in me all of the time when I am standing ain't I."

"True. You just be careful out there tonight."

"I will." she said watching the tv closely. She saw that Lance was having his match right then and there. She headed down towards the entrance way. She looked at the tv and saw that he won. She decided to make herself clear to him. Never hit a Michaels when they do mean something.

Ringside...

_Darien came running down the ramp getting into the ring with her trusty bat. She hit him hard with it in the back. An evil smirk came to her red lips as she continued to hit him with it._

"_Who is that woman?" asked Don West._

"_Who ever she is she has a score to settle with Lance Hoyt." said Mike._

_Darien removed her hat rolling Lance over. She went over to the edge of the ring and got a mic. "Well lookie here Lance Hoyt down on the ground. Does any one remember who I was or even that who I am?" She asked looking around. She kneeled down to Lance. "Well Hoyt. My cousin Matt warned me about you for years. I never listened to him. I guess I was wrong and he was right."_

"_Who could she possibly be?" asked Don._

"_Well, for all of the people who have forgotten me. Maybe this name will ring a bell. I am the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels of the WWE! I dated this piece of trash and gotten the shit beaten out of me. The thing is I seem to get that done a lot. Listen here Hoyt. I am sorry if I broke your heart, but you listen here you cold heartless bastard. I am not going to put up with another Randy Orton and Edge when I am here. So do what you want. I am not going to deal with you anymore. Oh yeah and if you would like to see me in action again go and watch Monday night Raw next week and you will see me in my first match in a long time." she got out of the ring and headed towards the back._

Backstage...

She passed Sting.

"Wait there Darien."

She turned around and saw Sting. "Sting?"

"Yeah Darien. It is good to see you here. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I had a score to settle with Lance Hoyt."

"Oh your ex."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to were I belong with the WWE, but I got to go back to San Antonio Texas because I got to go and get my gear and then get ready for my match this Monday night."

"Well good luck in your match if I don't see you there."

"Thank you Sting. I hope that you'll get through to Abyss. I know it is hard to deal with Abyss and that."

"Dear don't you worry about me. I will be fine. You just deal with yourself alright."

"I will Sting."

"Ah give me a hug dear and then you can be well on your way."

She hugged him.

Just then Lance came through the back. "Well what do we have here. What the hell are you doing here bitch?"

"Oh shut up Lance. Just because I broke up with you don't mean a damn thing. I mean I may be a girl doesn't mean you can hit me. I am a Michaels. You are going to deal with a Michaels when ever you can. I hope you know that there will be hell to pay if you hit me again."

"Well, you just get out of here then. You are not wanted her any way."

She nodded her head. "I know that I am not wanted here any way you sick bastard. Good bye." She said walking out.

Sting looked at him.

"What?"

"You really need to be nicer to her. She just gave you a chance and you blew it. Do you know how hard it is for a woman to trust someone again. It is very hard. Don't you get it if you cared for her you would let her go and let her be with who ever she wanted. I see that you aren't going to do that with her."

"I am sorry Sting but there is no way that I can be nice to her. She decided to go after the Hardy boy Jeff."

"Are you sure she went after a high risk person?"

"Yes."

"Fine believe what you want."

With Darien...

Darien walked to her car. She quickly got into her car and drove away. She was on her way to the airport. She wanted to get a good amount of time to get to San Antonio to go and get her things. She wanted everything to be great for her and nothing more. She wanted things to be the best for her. She got out of her car and got onto the next flight to San Antonio Texas.

The next day she was home to go and get her things from her house. She opened the door.

Shawn saw her. "I heard you went to TNA last night. Why did you do that?"

"Uncle Shawn save the lecture for later alright. I got to go and get my things. Plus I have a match this Monday night."

"I know that you do. But are you willing to fight when you aren't 100?"

"I am sure that I will be fine. Besides it is a mixed six-man tag match. MNM vs the Hardys and the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels."

"You just be careful alright. You just may never know when TNA superstars would be there."

"Well that is true Uncle Shawn. OF course Cousin Matt wouldn't allow me to get hurt by TNA superstars. I can trust him."

"I know just don't trust him with your whole life dear."

"I know that Uncle Shawn."

"I got a call from your dad this morning."

"Oh what did he say now?"

"He says he is sorry for what he said to you a long time ago. He wants you to come home."

"Why would he want me to come home after he called me a slut."

"Because he never really means what he says and you know that already dear. Why let yourself fall down those holes."

"Sorry Uncle Shawn. I got a flight to catch. I got to go and meet my boys."

"Alright just remember what I said about that stuff."

"I understand Uncle Shawn." She ran up the stairs and got her duffle bag. She came down the stairs. "I will be alright." she said hugging him. "I will see you soon Uncle Shawn."

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye." she left quickly to go and catch her flight.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter Seventeen. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I am still sorry for making Lance Hoyt the bad guy even though he had the great looks. What will happen when she has her first match with the Hardy boys after being out for about one month. Will MNM prevail by defeating the Hardys. Then later going for their titles?


	18. Chapter 18

Only One Life To Live Chapter Eighteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**What It Takes**

April 9, 2007...

Darien arrived at the arena. She saw Matt and Jeff waiting for her. "Hey guys."

"Are you ready to beat up MNM?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I am out for blood this time."

"Well let's do this. Team Xtreme is back in action."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Well Darien we want you as part of our team until DX returns."

The three of them went to their dressing room.

"It is nice to hang out with you guys again even though that I wasn't allowed in the ring last time."

"This time you are. Just be careful this time." said Matt.

"I know I will."

"Well lets do this." Said Jeff stretching out.

"Easy Jeff. Don't want to get yourself all roweled up for this."

"Well it is true. They wanted the chance to face us. This is their final chance."

"We might fail Jeff you never know with MNM."

"True true."

"If we lose tonight MNM automatically gets a match for the titles next week on Raw. I don't want that now."

"We understand Darien. We just won these not that long ago and now we don't want to be losing them with in the first month of holding the titles." said Matt.

"Of course of course. Don't want to do that all over again and fight like there is no tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door.

Darien went to the door and saw MNM. "What do you want Melina Nitro and Mercury?"

"We wanted to wish you luck tonight since you are not 100 percent yet." said Melina in a sarcasm way.

"Well since you want to be a bitch Melina I will deal with you in the ring and only in the ring. Be ware of me Melina. I will make your life a living hell."

"Oh really. Tough luck." said Melina cackling.

MNM left.

Darien let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't let her get to you Dare. She will get her ass beaten just like everyone else." said Jeff.

Darien laughed. "Well I guess this wrestling gear is going to work."

"Of course. Are you almost ready?" asked Matt

"Yeah of course I am almost ready. I am with the Hardy boys and that's all that counts right now. At least to me any way."

"Well kids. We should head out now." said Jeff.

Darien slapped him lightly. "Well I never." she huffed.

"Ow."

"Then don't say kids then." said Matt.

Jeff laughed. "Of course kids will be kids." he said running out the door.

Darien took off after him and Matt took off after her. They ended up tackling Jeff down at the end of the hall way since he wasn't running as fast as he really could. The three of them laughing and having a good time.

"Well we got a match to win. Let's show them how it is to be Extreme."

The three of them waited.

_Ringside..._

_MNM's theme song rang through out the arena._

"_This match six man mixed tag match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring from Los Angeles California Mercury Nitro and Melina MNM!"_

_MNM came out and got into the ring. They waited for the Hardys and Darien to come out._

_Jeff's theme rang through out the arena. _

"_And their opponent from Cameron North Carolina The Hardys. And their team mate from San Antonio Texas Darien Michaels and together they are TEAM XTREME!"_

_They came out. Jeff and Darien did the dance and Matt waited for them to finish. The three of them ran down to the ring and attack MNM. The bell rang for the match to begin. Matt handled Mercury, Jeff handled Nitro, and Darien handled Melina. Melina thought that she would have the upper hand in the match, but Darien had showed her other wise._

"_This match isn't even a tag match right now. Team Xtreme throwing as many punches as they possibly can to MNM. Darien going for the top rope. Swanton bomb off of the top rope. Darien Michaels is surely crazy I wonder where she learned how to do the Swanton bomb since she hasn't been in the ring for a while now." Said Jerry._

"_Well King. Melina is upset with the fact that Darien had knocked her down and also upset with the fact that her boys lost the match last Sunday Night at Wrestle Mania. Wow now it is turning into the tag team match it is supposed to be. Tag in by Jeff to Darien. Darien doesn't care. She is going to attack Johnny Nitro any way. Twist of Fait. Wow, Darien is surely pissed off."_

"_Last week on Thursday night she was at TNA Impact and she had attacked her ex-boyfriend Lance Hoyt. He hurt her and that is why she is in action tonight. She wanted to see the action and now she got it. Melina is now in the ring. Darien is showing Melina who is the boss. Darien going for the Swanton bomb. Johnny Nitro shoving her off of the top turn buckle. Darien is up again. Wow she surely has a lot of power behind her again. She tags in Matt. Matt is in that means Joey Mercury is in now. Wow who would have thought that the extreme Team Extreme would be teaching MNM a lesson that they will never forget."_

"_Melina trying to get into the ring. Here comes Darien. A free for all. Twist of Fait by the three of the members of Team Xtreme it is all over. The pin."_

_The bell rang for the match to end._

_Jeff's music rang throughout the arena._

"_Here's your winners TEAM XTREME!"_

_Jeff Matt and Darien celebrated. They all headed out. _

Backstage...

"Awesome match kids." said Matt Bentley.

"Cuz! What are you doing here?" she asked running up to him and hugging him.

"I wanted to see what Team Xtreme was like."

"Well you saw. What do you think?"

"Dear I think that it was a great job. I mean you defiantly kicked ass tonight and I think that this is the best for you to be in the group."

"You really think so."

"Yes. When DX comes back you will be good with them as well. Hopefully you will find your place soon."

"Thanks Cuz. But I really don't think I know why you are here still."

"Well, I got fired from TNA and signed a contract to be here."

Darien's eyes went wide. "No way! That's awesome. Michael Shane."

He laughed. "Well I will see the three of you next week on Raw."

"Of course Michael Shane."

He hugged her before he left.

"Michael Shane?" asked Matt.

"His real name is Matt Bentley. He just goes by Michael Shane."

"Oh so he is your cousin."

"Yeah. Jeff knows that. Jeff met him numerous times."

"Yeah and I still got this feeling that he doesn't like me."

Darien chuckled. "Well Jeff he has been on the receiving end of things. Even in your matches. I think you remember that. You almost broke his arm the last time that the two of you were in a match together."

Jeff's cell rang. Jeff pulled it out. "Hello Jeff Hardy speaking."

"Hey Jeff this is Shawn."

"Yeah what can I do for you Shawn?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell Darien that I will be on the show next week. I want to let her know that I got something important to tell her."

"Alright I will tell her that."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Jeff hanging up his cell.

"What did Uncle Shawn want?"

"He said that he is going to be here next week. He said he had something important to tell you."

"Oh alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter eighteen. What does Shawn have to tell her? With her cousin Matt Bentley now on Raw who will be the better wrestler? Will Jeff and Darien's cousin put their differences aside to be friends?


	19. Chapter 19

Only One Life to Live Chapter Nineteen

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**A Secret to Be Told**

April 16, 2007...

Darien sat in the women's locker room with Mickie James. She looked at Mickie. "Mickie are you sure you are ready for this women's title match."

"I said before I wouldn't mind facing you for my women's title. If you won I would know that this title was in the right hands. You look nervous Darien is something wrong?"

"Well my Uncle Shawn wanted to tell me something."

"Oh I see. Is it bad?"

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. All I know is that he wants to tell me tonight."

"Wow talk about harsh. If you win tonight we can go out to the bar tonight if you like."

"That sounds good to me Mick."

"I knew it would sound good to you."

The two divas left for the match.

_Ringside..._

_Mickie's theme rang through out the arena._

"_This following contest is for one fall and it is for the WWE women's championship. Making her way to the ring from Richmond Virginia, she is the WWE women's champion. MICKIE JAMES!"_

_Mickie came out and got into the ring._

_Jeff's Theme rang through out the arena._

"_And the challenger from San Antonio Texas. Being accompanied by Jeff and Matt Hardy Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came down to the ring with Matt and Jeff. She got into the ring. The two of them shook hands. The bell rang for the match to begin._

"_Darien and Mickie are best friends and they are going at it for the women's title. I wonder what is going to happen if Darien wins the title." said Jerry._

_Blow for blow the two divas continued on. They were the main event and there was no way in hell that any one was going to stop them. Mickie always ended up getting the shorter end of the stick. Darien continued to fight on showing Mickie that she was going to be a good women's champion if she was going to win the title. Darien got the roll up and the pin._

_The bell rang._

_Jeff's music rang throughout the arena._

"_Here is your winner and new women's champion Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien helped Mickie up and they shook hands._

"_They are shaking hands. They are friends after this as well. Wow who would have thought that two divas who have fought for the title. They are still friends in the end."_

_The two divas walked out together._

Backstage...

Mickie smiled. "You did a good job Darien. I knew that you would look good with that title."

Darien laughed. "Thank you Mickie."

"We will have a rematch soon right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. We will go out tonight alright. I got to go and get a shower. I will meet you out back alright."

"Alright."

The two divas departed ways.

Darien walked down the hall to her dressing room. She opened the door and saw her uncle Shawn waiting for her. "Oh hey Uncle Shawn."

"Darien I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Alright. Can I quickly get a shower?"

"Sure."

Darien got a shower quickly and came out of the shower room with a towel on. She stood behind her uncle and got changed quickly into some clothes to be out on the town. "So what did you want to tell me Uncle Shawn."

"Darien do you wonder why your father kept you away from me while you were growing up?"

Darien rose her eye brow. "What do you mean Uncle Shawn. I remember that, but he said it wasn't fair for me to travel to see you."

"That's not the only reason Darien. Why do you think that I tried to see you."

"Well it was because you missed me of course."

"Not only that Darien..." he said looking at her.

She noticed the look in his eyes. "Uncle Shawn what is this about?"

"Dear I have tried so many times to get your father to tell you this... The person that you know as your dad isn't your dad."

"You mean... he isn't my dad? Then who is my dad?"

Shawn took a deep breath. "Well. Have you ever wondered why you look like me so much."

"Well... I was wondering why we looked so much a like."

"Well..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Darien promise not to get mad."

"I won't Uncle Shawn..."

"First of all I am not your Uncle Shawn..."

Darien's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Matt Bentley is your cousin. Your dad is your uncle."

"What the heck? Then what are you?" It finally hit her. "You're my..."

"Darien I am your father."

Darien felt weak in the knees and fell to the ground. She had fainted on him.

He kneeled down next to her. "Darien please get up."

Darien opened her eyes. "Is that true. You are my father?"

"Yes Darien I wish it wasn't true though, but it is."

"Why did you hide it from me then. You could have told me so many different times."

"Dear I didn't know how to tell you that I was your father. I could never really bring myself to it."

She sighed. "Dad? Why would you do this to me. You are Christian why did you lie to me all these years." She ran out the door with the women's title on her shoulder. She met up with Mickie.

Mickie noticed that her friend was crying. "What happened Darien."

"My Uncle Shawn lied to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He isn't my Uncle Shawn. He is my father."

"Hmmm... no wonder you two looked alike so much. I couldn't put it together really. Wow aren't you happy?"

"Why should I be happy with a liar?"

"Darien. Did you let him finish what he was going to say to you?"

"No I ran out on him."

"Dear lets go out and go get some beers then."

Darien nodded her head.

The two of them went out to the bar. They began to drink.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea what to do."

"Darien you will find out a way to talk to your dad. I know that you need him, but you need to talk to him about this. Let him tell you the whole reason why you were living with his brother."

Darien sighed. "I have no idea how long this is going to last."

"Do the Hardys know about this?"

"No not at all."

"What about the house you grew up in?"

"I am not living there any way. I got to go and get the rest of my things. I mean the woman I thought that died who was my mother wasn't really my mother."

"Darien don't think of it like that. Think of it as a way to learn something new."

"I wish I could Mickie. I just can't trust Shawn any more."

"Promise me something when you are ready you will talk to him won't you?"

"I promise you I will talk to him."

"Thank you."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter nineteen. Will Darien ever forgive Shawn Michaels for what he has told her. Will they still be able to have father and daughter relationship? Will she keep close to the Hardy boys. Who will she end up dating?


	20. Chapter 20

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Don't Hate Me Forever**

April 23, 2007...

It had been one week since her and Shawn had talked. She had packed her bags and moved out of San Antonio Texas. She had moved back to Cameron to live with Matt. Matt was home for the week and she decided to stay with him.

"So you aren't going to forgive him?"

"No, why should I?"

"You don't understand do you? Darien I know you think you are trying to do the right thing, but still it doesn't seem fair that you are treating Shawn like that. He has treated you like a daughter. The two of you look a like. Why didn't you see that?"

"I didn't know. I just thought because my father and him were related and all."

"Well do you need to hate him forever?"

"No I guess not Matt, but still it is so hard to see him as my dad."

Matt hugged her. "Darlin do you think that he wanted to do this to you. He thought it would have been a good time as any to tell you that you were his daughter. I think he wanted you to understand."

"I still don't know who my mother is."

"Dare you need to talk to him next week alright."

"Ok. I will talk to him next week. I don't think it would do any good though." she said laying her head softly on his shoulder. For the past week she had cried not knowing what to think let alone what to do. She seemed to enjoy her time with Matt and that was that. She never really knew how much he really cared for her. He just wanted her as safe as she could be. He wanted her to be his, but didn't know how to tell her. She looked up a little and noticed that he was staring off into space. "Are you alright Matt?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

She smiled. "Alright you weren't saying much."

With Shawn...

"Becca I really messed up this time."

"Shawn don't beat yourself up. I am that girls step mother. Why don't you tell her everything?"

"Because she already hates me."

"Shawn she couldn't hate you and you know that. As much as I hate to say it you know damn well that she could forgive you. Besides she needs to know. You should call her."

"Alright I will call her." he said dialing his daughter's cell phone. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch. "Please pick up."

"Hello. This is Darien sorry I am not here at this time. Please leave your name phone number and reason why you called and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Darien this is Shawn. I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week. I wanted to tell you how sorry I truly was baby girl. I never really meant to hurt you. I want you to know that I will always love you and never will stop loving you as my daughter. Bye."

With Darien...

"Matt..."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we could go out to the bar for old times sake?"

He looked at her and smiled. "That sounds good."

"Let me go and change." she said getting up and leaving.

Matt nodded his head. He got up and waited inside. He tapped his foot while he waited for her.

Darien had changed out of her downbeat clothes and into something a little bit more different. She came down the stairs. "Well. I am glad you waited for me." she said softly.

Matt turned around and was in shock to what she was wearing. She was in a black tube top with silver rhinestones on it, a black skirt and a pair of black boots.

"Hello are you awake Matt. Let's go."

The two of them went to the bar.

Someone from the bar noticed her. They came up to her. "Hey Darien do you remember me?" she asked.

"Mai." She said hugging her friend.

"Come on could you get on the stage and sing for old times sake?"

"Alright."

"Wooho girl."

Darien laughed and went towards the stage. So did Mai.

"Welcome to The Hot Bar. We got someone returning for the first time in years. Please welcome back to the stage the hot girl Darien Michaels!"

Darien came back up onto the stage. She smiled. "Wow this place hasn't changed much."

Everyone was clapping.

She looked out and took a deep breath. She grabbed a guitar. "This song is called Don't forget to remember me." She took a deep breath. She began to strum her guitar.

_18 years have come and gone_

_For momma they flew by_

_But for me they drug on and on_

_We were loading up that Chevy_

_Both tryin' not to cry_

_Momma kept on talking_

_Putting off good-bye_

_Then she took my hand and said_

_'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway_

_You better stop for gas_

_There's a 50 in the ashtray_

_In case you run short on cash_

_Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_And those bills there on the counter_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night_

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

_Before we hung up I said_

_'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_

_And tell mee-ma that I miss her_

_Yeah, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_I haven't done this in a while_

_So I don't know what to say but_

_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_But don't forget to remember me_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

Everyone clapped for her. They wanted her to sing one other song.

She smiled. "I know it has been a long time, but here is a new one. It is called before he cheats."

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky._

_right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_cause she can't shoot whiskey._

_right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo_

_and he don't know..._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karoke.._

_right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky,_

_right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo._

_and he don't know..._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seat..._

_I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_cause the next time that he cheats.._

_oh you know it won't be on me!_

_no.. not on me.._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seat..._

_I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_ohh.. maybe next time he'll think.. before he cheats..._

_ohh... before he cheats..._

_ohhhh._

They cheered.

Mai got back up onto the stage. "Wow oh wow. She sounds good doesn't she. Has she lost her touch I say hell no."

Darien got off of the stage. She saw Matt's expression. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I use to sing a lot."

"Wow I knew you singed, but the way Jeff talked I thought he was lying."

"Well he wasn't."

"Wow. I never knew that you could sing that good."

"As I said I am a country girl."

The two of them had drinks, but Darien drank more.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty. I don't own either song so don't sue me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Darien forgive Shawn for telling her the truth? Will she find out what else he wants to tell her after she forgives him? Can she pull it together before the next recording of Raw or will she just be mad at him forever?


	21. Chapter 21

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-one

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**More to the Secret**

April 30, 2007...

Darien paced around waiting for Shawn to arrive. She bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him and wanted to understand why he gave her up to his own brother.

There was a knock on the door.

Darien went to the door and saw Shawn.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

"I see you got my message."

"Yeah... Uncle... Dad. Who was my mom?"

"The lady you called mom is your mom."

"What?"

"I know... I made a mistake. She was my girlfriend before my brother met her. He was out of state. Well... at least you know that she was your mom."

"Why did you give me up though?"

"We realized that it was going to be hard to raise you Darien. We were two young kids"

"You are Christian."

"I wasn't always a Christian though."

"What do you mean."

"The man you see now is Christian, but a while ago I wasn't one. I had to have a good woman turn me around realizing that I was too crazy."

Darien chuckled. "I am sorry dad. I didn't mean not talking to you for a long time. I am sorry."

"Dear don't worry about me alright. I am glad you forgave me though." he said hugging her.

She returned the hug.

"That's why I was so worried about you being with Lance. I never really liked him."

"I know that dad."

"Dear. I think it is time that we talked about something else."

"Like what?"

"Have you thought about getting a tattoo?"

"Many times. But since you are my dad you would let me get one wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Think about what you want to get."

"Alright I sure will dad."

"Well two weeks ago you did a good job. You made me proud."

"Thanks dad."

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"Well. I got to go out with my boys. So I will be back in about thirty minutes tops. They got a match against MNM again. Joey still hates the fact that his face is deformed." said Darien sighing.

"Well, that kid seems like he has a problem with your boys. You aren't going to let your boys fall are you?"

"No of course not." She said laughing. "Well dad I will see you later."

"Baby girl you just be careful alright."

"I will dad." she said leaving the room. She walked down the hall to meet up with the Hardy Boys. She knocked on their dressing room door. "Are you decent in there?"

"Yeah come on in." said Jeff.

Darien came into the room to see the boys only dressed half way. The both of them in their wrestling pants. Neither one of them had their shirts on yet. She giggled. "You mean to tell me while I forgave my father you two weren't getting dressed fast enough. You knew I was coming down here right?"

"Yeah we knew." said Matt.

"Well then why are you taking so long to get dressed? Hm? Or is it just a guy thing."

"Are you wearing that outfit to the ring?" asked Jeff looking at it.

"Hell no. I got something in my duffle bag." she said going to the bathroom to change. She came back out dressed in a pair of hand made pants and a tank top that had the hardy boys symbol on it. She also had her black wrestling boots on. "Well, you two better be all warmed up because our match is in five."

"Alright we are going out." said Jeff grabbing both of his titles.

Matt just chuckled and got his title.

The three of them headed out to the ring.

_Ringside..._

_MNM's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the world tag team championship. Making their way to the ring from Los Angeles California accompanied by Melina M.M.!"_

_MNM came down to the ring. Melina did her normal thing and got into the ring. Mercury and Nitro got into the ring._

_Jeff's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_And making their way to the ring from Cameron North Carolina accompanied by Darien Michaels The Hardys!"_

_Jeff and Matt got into the ring. Darien waited outside of the ring._

_The bell rang for the match to begin. The match was going great until Melina grabbed onto Jeff's foot. The ref had caught her in the act. The ref said ring the bell and The Hardys won by disqualification._

_They headed back stage._

Backstage...

"Melina did that on her own. Wow. I didn't expect her to do something so stupid right when the ref was looking." Said Darien.

"I know but I am glad that we still got the tag team titles while this was going on. There was no way M.M. was going to get it from us." said Jeff.

"You two have been feuding with M.M. for a long time. Why just settle the score?"

"Because MNM isn't like that at all they wouldn't give up and you know that Darien." said Matt.

"True."

Shawn came up to them. "You guys did good out there."

"Thanks Shawn." said both of the Hardys.

"So what are the three of you going to do?"

"We aren't sure yet." Said Matt looking at Shawn. "When do you get back into action?"

"Next month. Hunter will be back then too."

"Wow that's soon. I didn't realize that." said Jeff.

"Well I would understand why you've been working hard to keep yourselves on top. That's all that counts. Plus I know I will be back one week earlier."

"Wow." said Darien.

"I have a match against Edge since he wants revenge."

"You'll win I know you will."

"I hope so. Darien take care of yourself until I get back in two weeks."

Darien nodded her head. "I will dad."

He hugged her. "That's a good girl."

Darien smiled the classic Michaels smile. "Of course."

Shawn left and didn't look back over his shoulder.

"I am surprised that Shawn didn't want you to move in back home." said Jeff.

"I won't be returning home."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Oh alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty one. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen when Shawn returns Raw? Will Shawn defeat Edge? Or will there just be more problems? What will happen to Darien?


	22. Chapter 22

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Two

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Sweet Chin Music**

May 14, 2007...

Shawn ended up going down to the ring to talk about the beating he gave Edge and Orton last week on Raw. (January 15, 2007's match) "Last week on Raw I gave Edge and Orton the fight of their lives. I was trying to keep myself from going crazy. Trying to keep my feelings inside. But I have failed to do that and the heart break kid is now the SHOWSTOPPER! I am going to win my match and I will show them who is the boss."

Later that night...

Shawn had a match against Edge. A street fight match.

Backstage...

Darien shook her head and stood with her boys.

"Your father is a crazy old man." said Jeff.

Darien looked at the screen. "Come on dad I know you can do better than that." she whispered.

"Darien I hope you aren't thinking about going out there."

"I am going to go out there Jeff. There is no stopping me now."

"You just be careful. He is going crazy."

"My dad is crazy. He is one crazy son-of-a-bitch I tell you that right now." She saw that he was in trouble. She ran out as fast as she could.

_Darien slid into the ring. She kicked Randy into the corner and then kicked Kenny. She was ambushed by Randy._

_Shawn kicked Carlito and then kicked Orton. He turned around and kicked Darien in the face._

_Darien fell to the ground. She was out cold._

_Shawn went to his knees. He saw his daughter sprawled out on the mat out cold. Not moving or breathing. He crawled over to his daughter. "Darien please do something if you can hear me." _

_She didn't do anything._

_The Hardys came running down to the ring. Matt slid down next to her and Jeff put her head on his lap. They kept trying to get her to do something besides just breathing._

_They ended up getting her out of there._

Hospital...

They waited in the waiting room.

"Shawn what the hell happened out there?" asked Jeff angrily.

"I don't know what happened Jeff. I just went crazy I don't know who I was hitting."

"What happens if she is really hurt by you Shawn?" asked Matt.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I just hope she forgives me."

"What if she doesn't ."

"It won't be the first time Matt. You know that as well as I do."

"I know that damn it. What if she can't remember anything? Hmmm what are you going to do then. What if she only knows you as Uncle Shawn and nothing more."

"I will have to tell her again that I am her uncle."

The doctor came into the room. "Mr. Michaels. That's a strong girl you got there. She is awake and asking where she is. You can go and see her Mr. Michaels. Then you two boys can go and see her. I only say one at a time though."

Shawn got up and walked to his daughters room. He knocked on the door. "Darien."

"Uncle Shawn."

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my Uncle."

Shawn took a deep breath. He knew that he had done this to her. He didn't mean for her to forget what he was to her. "I should get going."

She nodded her head.

Shawn walked down the hall. He met up with the Hardys. "You're right."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know I am her father."

"What?! She lost her memory."

"She only remembers that I am her uncle and nothing more. Damn I feel stupid."

"I'll go in and see her." said Matt getting up. Matt walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Hey Darien."

"Hey Matt."

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a little sore. What happened?"

"Shawn accidently kicked you in the head."

"Oh. Where is Jeff I want to talk to him."

"I will tell him that you want to talk to him. I will go and get him." said Matt leaving the room. He found Jeff waiting for him. "She wants to see you Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head. He bit his lip and went to Darien's room. "Darien."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I am glad to see you Jeff."

Jeff smiled. "Are you really."

"Yeah."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know where are relationship is going?"

"What?"

"We are dating aren't we?"

"Uh yeah we are."

"Where is this relationship leading us to?"

"Well..." He bit his lip.

"Something is up. What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You should go you look tired baby."

He smiled. "Yeah I am tired."

"Come here and give me a kiss."

Jeff came over to her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Good night Jeff."

"Good night Darien." He said leaving the room. He met up with the both of them.

"Well?" asked Shawn.

"She thinks that she and I are going out."

"She thinks the two of you are dating since when did she remember that? She hasn't dated you in years."

"I know that Matt. Don't remind me about that. She must not remembered what happened. Wow this is really strange. I mean I don't want to string her along and that."

"I know you don't but you have no choice you don't want to break my daughters heart. I have to go and tell her that I am her father still. Hopefully nothing will change. I hope."

"Well Shawn she didn't seem fazed when I told her that you kicked her in the head. She didn't seem to care. I think she thought you were training her. I guess that you should tell her that it was in a match and nothing more."

"I know I wish I could, but I don't want my baby girl to get hurt any more than she already is. I mean if I hurt her any more that she already is I am going to have her ignore me all over again. I don't like being ignored."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty-two. What happens to Darien. She can't seem to remember that she and Jeff had broke up and her dad is really Shawn Michaels. Will she ever remember who she is and who is her real father and does she still like Jeff more than she likes Matt?


	23. Chapter 23

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-three

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**I Shall Always Love You**

May 21, 2007...

Darien came down the hall and met up with Jeff. She smiled at him and flung herself into his arms. "I love you baby. I hope you win out there tonight."

Carlito came up to them. "Jeff and Darien."

"What do you need Carlito?" asked Jeff.

"Mr McMahon would like to see you."

Jeff and Darien nodded their heads. They walked together to Vince McMahon's office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The two of them came in.

"You wanted to see us Mr McMahon." said Jeff.

"Yes I did."

"What did you want to see us for?"

"Well, since the two of you have been closer I want to make sure if it was alright with you if you two were paired off."

"Like dating on the show?"

"Yes."

"I don't see nothing wrong with that." said Darien.

"Good. You two will be dating on the show."

They nodded their heads.

"Now you two go and get ready for the show."

The two of them left.

Matt came up to them. "Where were you guys?"

"We went to go and talk to Vince." said Jeff.

"Oh. I understand."

"He is making us a couple on the show."

Matt's eyes went wide. He walked away from them.

Jeff bit his lip. He knew he had hurt his older brother by saying that. He didn't want to hurt his brother. He looked at Darien. "I will be back baby." He ran after his brother. "MATT!"

Matt stopped and faced him. "What the hell is wrong with you Jeff. You know that I like her."

"I still like her too Matt. You know that as well as I do."

"Why wouldn't you tell her that it was all a lie. You two ain't even dating any more. You know that. Why try to date her now. She doesn't even know who her father is. You know that as well as I do. For some reason you want to keep her to yourself. I know you well enough Jeff. You were happy with Beth for a while and broke your vowel to her."

"So what I wasn't happy with her then. She was always hiding things from me. You know that."

Matt just walked away.

Jeff shook his head. "What about our match."

"Screw the match. You just screwed yourself being in the match tonight with me Jeff. Good luck on your own."

Jeff let out a sigh and ran a hand through his purple hair. He couldn't believe what had happened. He walked back over to Darien.

"What happened between you and Matt Jeff?"

"We got into a fight about something."

"It isn't about me is it?"

"No of course not." he said lying.

"I hope you aren't lying to me Jeff. I don't like liars and you know that."

"I know baby."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"But it looks like I am on my own tonight."

"With the titles?"

"Not unless I find someone to tag with me I am on my own tonight."

"Let me guess Rated-RKO?"

"No. They broke up. They are no longer a team..."

"Then what is going on?"

"MNM."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean the one team with the skanky bitch in it?"

"Yes Darien."

"Uncle Shawn could team with you."

"No... I got to try to get Matt to understand what is going on here."

"Well... I think he might have left."

He sighed. "You may be right on that one baby, but I am not going to stop until he understands why Vince wants us to do this."

"Alright. But you be careful out there baby."

"I will."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Maybe we could go out tonight after the match."

"That sounds good to me baby."

Jeff ran down the hall again.

Darien let out a dreamy sigh. "I can't believe that I am still with him after all of this time."

Maria came up to her. "We got an interview."

"Oh alright."

"_I am backstage with Darien Michaels of Team Xtreme. Miss Michaels how do feel about your team breaking up. We saw earlier tonight that Matt Hardy is mad about something. How do you feel?"_

"_How do I feel? What do you mean."_

"_Well Matt Hardy took off because he was upset about something."_

"_Well... I don't know. I hope that everything will clear up. I don't want either one of them fighting about something stupid. I don't see that as a problem. I want to know if things were going to be good."_

The camera turned off.

Maria smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Maria walked down the hall.

Darien leaned up against the wall.

Randy came up to her. "Well what are you doing out here on your own. Where is your boyfriend?"

She turned around and hit him hard across the mouth where Shawn had hit him with sweet chin music last week . She smirked at him. "You fucking bastard."

"You fucking bitch." He said grabbing a hold of her.

Shawn ran up to him and kicked him down. He waited for Randy to get up and he hit him with sweet chin music.

"Thanks uncle Shawn."

"You're welcome baby girl." he left.

Darien ran down the hall way only to run into Ric Flair. "Oh sorry Ric."

"Don't worry about it Darien. What is the rush?"

"Well Uncle Shawn hit Randy Orton with Sweet chin music after I hit Randy."

"Well that is understandable he hates you for doing everything to him."

"Have you seen Jeff?"

"He's talking with Matt. Actually. I don't think you should go there. There is a huge fight in their room. I wouldn't want you to do any thing stupid and get yourself hurt."

"Well it can't be as bad as getting hit in the face with sweet chin music when you are training."

"Well just promise me you won't go in there."

"I won't."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty-three. Like it hate it. What will happen to Darien? Will she remember that she isn't dating Jeff. Will she remember her father is Shawn Michaels? Will Randy get his revenge on Shawn Michaels? Will Edge get his revenge on what happened as well?


	24. Chapter 24

Only One Life To Live Chapter Twenty-four

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**I Remember**

"But Ric."

"No dear. You don't want to go in there."

"Too bad Ric they are my team. If they are fighting I should be at least be able to stop them." she said heading towards the room. She opened the door. Her eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on in here?!" She said looking at the two men. Both of them were holding chairs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Baby it is not what it looks like." said Jeff.

"I think it is." said Darien. "You know what the both of you need to fucking grow up. You both are adults and you are acting like fucking morons. I don't believe that you would do this. I just can't. What the hell is this about any way?"

Eruanna came into the room. "I know what it is about."

Darien faced Eruanna. "You do would you care to enlighten me please?"

"They are fighting about you."

"What? Is this true?"

Jeff let out a sigh. "Yes it is. Matt has feelings for you still."

"What?" She stormed out of the room.

Eruanna let out a sigh. "You know boys you just may cause her to quit working here. You know that she loves working here. If you both care for her you should work together tonight even though you hate each other. I don't want to see the two of you fighting. I mean it is horrible how the both of you act. Sure she may not remember a few things. Like Shawn being her father, Jeff not being her boyfriend, and confessing her love to Matt. I remember those things really well. She told me every thing. I remember it all. She will start remembering things and you got to understand that. Even if she got hit in the head with Shawn's sweet chin music. She will remember the things that she use to love. If she sees you two working together. She will know that the two of you put your differences aside and decided to work together. That's all that counts. You and I both know that. If you don't you'll never know what would happen. The things that are planned for tonight won't happen if Darien isn't here to see it. She just may have broken up with you Jeff. Didn't you see the way that she looked at you before she left. Man. Get this straightened out before it gets too much farther. She just may quit the show tonight. She is my best friend boys the best friend that I could ever have and I don't want her to be working at some place that she doesn't care for. Such places like burger king and Subway. Please just fucking think about it. Even if she doesn't show that she cares right now. I bet tend to one that she does care. She is lucky to have the both of you caring so much about her. And you know I am nothing like her. She has people that care for her and I do not. So just think about it before you really lose her." She said walking away with tears in her eyes.

Matt and Jeff looked at one another.

"I think we made a mistake for arguing about someone that we both care about." said Matt.

"That is the first time you made sense tonight Matt."

"Shut up. Well who should we go to?"

"I will go and talk to Darien. Matt go and talk to Eruanna. This may only be for the best." Said Jeff leaving the room.

Matt headed in the direction of Eruanna's office.

With Jeff...

Jeff knocked on the door. "Darien honey it is me. Please open the door."

Darien opened the door. "What do you want?" she said in an angered voice.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier today."

"Why's that. You two fighting over me like I was some sort of prize. I am not a prize. You know that." She said soft. She thumped her head off of the wall. "Wait. What was I just saying? Jeff are we... uh dating?"

"Yeah. You see you forgot about some things."

"I know Shawn is my dad and that. But now you and I are dating."

"Yes."

"Wow. When did this happen?"

"For the past week."

"My dad hit me with sweet chin music. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Wait we got a show... that means I am your girl friend on here?"

"Yes. I am sorry Darien."

"That is fine Jeff. Don't worry about it I know you didn't really mean that..."

With Matt...

Matt found Eruanna's office and knocked on the door.

Eruanna opened the door. "Yes... what did you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry about the fight."

"Don't worry about it. Wait where is Jeff at?"

"He went to go and talk to Darien about the fight."

"So you let Jeff say sorry for the fight."

"Yeah. He wanted me to come here and talk to you."

"Oh really."

"Yeah..."

"Well thanks Matt." She said blushing a little.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Really. You are blushing."

"It's just that I thought no one would be coming here to see me. It is very rare to have any one in my office."

"What are you saying?"

"No one likes me here. I know that. I just make the matches and they hate the fact that they have to kiss up to me."

"Well you are a good person. The nicest person I met besides Darien. Darien is too kind hearted to trust people."

"I know that."

"Are you sure you are alright."

"Yeah I am fine."

"What you said earlier made me wonder if you were alright."

"I am fine thanks for asking that Matt. I got to get ready for the show tonight."

"Alright. Bye." he said leaving.

Eruanna shut the door and leaned up against the door. "Ah hell...why did I have to lie to Matt Hardy. He is one hot man... I just wish I wasn't such a coward." She let out a sigh. She ran a hand through her black hair. "Man... come on Eruanna you like Matt enough you should have just told him what was going on."

With Darien...

"Well I forgive you Jeff. I am sorry about how I have been acting the last week. But you know when you lose your memory you tend to forget things."

"I know. I am glad to have you back Darien."

Matt came up to them. "Hey..."

"Matt she remembers everything now."

"She does?"

"Yes. I do Matt."

Matt smiles. "That's great to hear Darien."

She smiled. "Come on Matt give me a hug."

They hugged one another.

"So are the two of you done fighting?"

"Yeah we realized that there was no reason for us to be fighting over you if you couldn't remember any thing." said Matt.

"Good I am not going to deal with that shit alright."

"We understand."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty-four. So Darien has remembered things. Now will Eruanna be able to ask Matt out and will Darien stay with Jeff. What will happen to DX? Will DX live or die? Like it hate it please tell me.


	25. Chapter 25

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Five

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**DX's Last Stand**

June 24, 2007...

A while after working together DX had to face Rated-RKO all over again. Eruanna made the match and they were going to have to follow the rules. Eruanna walked down the hall. She saw many people looking at her. She bit her lip knowing that she had made a huge mistake. She was following orders from Vince McMahon. She ran a hand through her black hair. She saw Darien heading her way.

"What the hell were you thinking Eruanna. Putting my father and Hunter in a match against Rated-RKO?! You know damn well that Rated-RKO are going to cheat."

Eruanna crossed her arms. "Mr. McMahon risked my job. He said if I didn't give DX a match he would fire me. He said he has had enough of DX."

"Well that doesn't matter. You could have always have had another job. Vince doesn't hire everyone and you know that."

"Well you know if Vince puts my job on the line and that means that I could never work in another wrestling company again. And you know that. I may not be a diva, but he will make my life a living hell and you very well know that. I don't want Vince McMahon to make my life a living hell. You know that I get that enough from my father. Besides. Your father and Hunter will be alright. They will win their match. You know that they are strong and the stronger they are the less likely that they will fail. You know that as well as I do or did you forget about that."

"I didn't forget about that. You seem to have forgotten on your own though. You know that Hunter and my dad were hurt not that long ago. You know that they are 100 right now, but they still can't cost themselves the match by being in the match and getting hurt far more than what is lead to believe. You don't know how long it took me to get my dad back into the ring. It took me four damn years to make him realize that the job he left was the best damn job that he could ever have and you know that as well as I do. My father has done a lot for this company. You know that. You use to watch him years ago. You know how my dad works. He works differently than anyone else you will ever know. He has done way to much for this company to have it all thrown down the drain by a match. I don't want to see him hurt like I saw many years ago. Do you know how bad it pained me to see him in so much pain. Him training me when he was in pain. He would tell me what the hell I was doing wrong. It took me twice as long because he was in pain. When he healed up he taught me more and more. I just can't afford to see that man fall at the hands of Edge and Randy Orton. He has worked too hard."

"I know you're father has worked hard. My father has worked hard too. Only to have his career thrown down the drain with one mistake. If I make the same mistake as he did I wouldn't have a job let alone anything else. I am not going to lose this job I am sorry about putting him and Hunter in a match. But DX will have a match tonight whether you like it or not. If you get involved you will lose your job. I don't want to fire my best friend because she had to go out there and save DX. I won't allow it. So tonight you will be banned from ringside. If I see you there you will hear these two words you're fired."

Darien stormed off. She didn't know what to do. She went to DX's door and knocked on it.

Shawn answered the door. "Darien what is wrong?"

"What is this about a match?"

"Baby..."

She came into the room. "Dad what did I tell you about these tag matches. There may be a chance that you won't be able to wrestle again. You know that as well as I do." She said having tears in her eyes. "You know that I tried to get you back to the point to get you back to your job. This is how you repay me dad. Deciding to go out to a match and causing problems for your daughter. You love this business."

"I know I love this business. I wanted to prove to you that I could deal with myself. I wanted to help Hunter out. If I didn't go out with Hunter tonight..."

"He would have to have a match that wouldn't be fair to him. You know dad I can't be there for your match. I have to leave the arena. I am not even allowed to be here. They said if I was I would lose my job here. Miss Bischoff said that I can't even be here. Do you know how bad that makes me feel? Do you dad? I can't stand the fact that I have to watch this. You know what you guys go on ahead and do what you want." she said leaving the room.

Hunter came out of the bathroom. "Who was that Shawn?"

"That was Darien. She is really mad at me."

"What caused her to be pissed off at you. I mean you are her father."

"Well that is true. But she found out about the match."

"She did."

"She said go ahead and do what I damn well please. Well I can't just let her be upset with me again. I really messed things up again between her and me. I just can't let her think that I am making this choice for the heck of it. I mean am I that bad of a father?"

"You are not that bad of a father Shawn. You just are misunderstood by your daughter. She has known you most of her life as her uncle. She has only known you as her father for only a few months. Don't you see Shawn she just doesn't see what you want her to do. I mean come on your daughter wants to be there for you and doesn't want to see you be hurt because of something like this. She doesn't want you to be hurt. She has seen you hurt before hasn't she?"

"Yes she has Hunter. She has seen me out of action too many times. She even got me back into the WWE in 2002. I mean she has supported me more than Rebecca."

"Don't you see then. She loves you so much. She is the next heart break kid and you know that. If you get hurt along with me. What do you think that will happen to her. She wouldn't see you again. She would probably quit and then come back as soon as she made her choice. If DX is gone she just might go with us."

"Well I don't know then. I have no idea what to do. She is a strong girl she has a hard head."

"Sounds like you Shawn." said Hunter under his breath.

"What did you say."

"She sounds like you. You know that. She is like you in all ways. She just may be an exact copy of you and she will be as bad as you. You know it is hard to see us retiring but most likely we won't retire."

"Well... I don't really want to retire now. I got so much to do and you know that Hunter. I got a family to raise and that. I got a little boy and a little go the both are mine. I want to raise Darien but she is all grown up and she is a hard headed girl. You got a daughter with Stephanie and you got to raise her."

"Shawn I know, but right now we should focus on our match tonight."

"I know..."

With Darien...

Darien walked to her car. She took a seat in the drivers seat. She drove away. She began to sing.

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why _(Don't own)

She pulled into the parking lot. She went inside of the hotel and went to her room. She locked herself in there. She went to her bed. Her father had made a mistake once again. She turned on the tv and watch the match go on. She watched in pain as her father was going through pain. She then noticed that Rated-RKO had gotten what they wanted. They had defeated DX and it was the end of DX. The D-Generation was over and the Rated-RKO Generation had begun. She began to bit at her lip. She knew that she was right. She knew what she had to do. She wanted to be out of wrestling for a while and take some time to learn things. She dialed Vince's cell phone number.

"Hello Vincent Kennedy McMahon speaking."

"Mr. McMahon this is Darien Michaels."

"Yes Miss Michaels what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if I could take some time off."

"What is the reason Miss Michaels."

"I just want time off to get my feet back on the ground. For some reason I keep on doing the wrong thing."

"You are granted time off then Miss Michaels."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her cell phone and began to pack her things up. She headed down the stairs and gave her key back to the hotel. She was off to the airport to find herself once again. She knew that she had to do this. Of course after she had told the crowd about it. She stayed in her car all night long.

June 25, 2007...

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

"_Please welcome to the ring the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came out dressed in her street clothes. She got into the ring and got the mic from Lilian. She said thank you to Lilian and then looked around. "Well... I know it is hard for me to say this, but I am taking time off to find myself. I am sorry to all of my fans out there. I am going to help you out... I am sorry, but I will be back."_

_**This is a tale of misplaced love**_

_**A tale of a man searching for that misplaced love in all the**_

_**wrong places and how he gets his heart ripped out of his chest and**_

_**stuck in his face so he can watch it slowly stop beating let's**_

_**listen on and hear how my gumpy friend violent jay goes about**_

_**getting his feelings crushed once again**_

_She got of the ring and walked away._

"_This may be the last time we will ever hear her theme music." said Jerry._

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty-five. What will happen while Darien is gone? Will Matt and Eruanna get together? Will Darien and Jeff get together as well? Will Shawn Michaels and Hunter come back as DX? What will this all mean? Like it hate it let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Six

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Welcome Home and DX's Return**

DX nor Darien were seen for three years. Jeff still saw Darien time and time again because of her countless visits to Cameron North Carolina. She was still fiery as she was three years ago. Things had changed though. Raw was still going strong and people were liking it more and more. Eruanna had gotten the courage to ask Matt out to be her boyfriend. He happily accepted. Jeff and Darien went out on dates, but they weren't really classified as dates. They were just two friends going out. Countless times Jeff really did want to ask Darien out, but he was worried about things not going well enough between them like they had before. Darien kept in touch with her father even though she was in Ohio living. She was making a living as a personal trainer teaching people how to keep themselves in great condition. She had changed some though. She had a tattoo on her right arm that was a heart with flames around it. It said Heart Break Kid in it. On her other arm she had showstopper written. She was truly different. Only time would have told if she would have come back.

September 20, 2010...

_Edge was celebrating in the ring. He was laughing about stupid stuff. How he defeated DX and all of that._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

_A woman came running out knocking Edge down. She stood in the corner tapping her foot waiting for the right time. Once he got up she ran and kicked him knocking him down. She smirked. She got out of the ring._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

_Shawn Michaels and Hunter came out. They had a smirk on their faces as well. They both had mics. _

"_Guess what..." said Hunter. "DX is back!"_

_The crowd went wild._

"_Three years of waiting for the right time to show up..." He paused for a minute. "The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels, The Game Triple H, and the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels we are back and ready to role."_

"_AND If you are not down with that we got two words for ya." said Shawn_

"_Suck it!" said the crowd._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

_They headed out towards the backstage area again._

Backstage...

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Darien shocked.

"Well are you really Darien?" asked Hunter.

Darien mentally slapped herself. Her hair was no longer her natural color. She had colored it red to be a natural red head. "Yes I am Darien."

Shawn looked at his daughter in shock. He noticed the tattoo on her left arm that said showstopper. "You really are the next showstopper."

She looked at him.

"You would make a good showstopper daughter. It is good to see you again."

She smiled.

He hugged her.

"Alright enough of this family reunion we are in trouble because here comes Bitchoff." said Hunter.

"Who the hell decided to do this?!" yelled Eruanna.

Matt caught up to her. "Baby you don't want to over do it."

Darien raised her right eyebrow that was pierced. "Well Matthew Hardy."

"Wait a minute... who are you?" asked Matt.

Darien laughed. "Hm you talked to me enough over the past three years on the phone and I visited enough. Geez."

"Darien."

"Yeah."

Eruanna's eyes went wide. "Darien Jean Michaels."

"Yeah Eruanna. It is good to see you too. Haven't changed much have you."

"It is good to see the three of you together. I thought DX would return soon. I wondered when you guys would come back to cause some trouble again."

Shawn laughed. "Well what is up with the two of you?"

"Oh nothing really." said Matt.

Darien laughed. "Uh huh yeah sure Matthew. I know you well enough. You are hiding something. That is normal. You love hiding things from me."

Jeff came running down the hall. "Darien." he said hugging her.

Shawn just smiled seeing his daughter with her first love again.

"Jeffy!" She squealed in joy.

"How long did it take for you to get here again. I missed you baby."

"I missed you too Jeffy."

He kissed her softly. "Hey maybe we could go out sometime."

"Just as friends."

"Yeah just as friends." he said softly wishing that they were more than just friends he was 32 years old he was getting older. He wanted to have a family and knew at 31 years old she would love to have a family as well.

"Well Eruanna you happy with Matt I can tell."said Darien smiling. "Plus you look like you are expecting."

Eruanna went red in the face. "Uhh..."

"Oh you are."

Matt went red in the face as well. "Yeah she is... Actually we are."

"Wow it's your baby Matt. That's nice." Darien said smiling. "You always did want a family. You got what you wanted."

Matt smiled. "So did you get what you wanted. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Actually yeah I did. I got a nice job."

"What is it?"

"A tattoo artist."

"Wow... that is a different job."

She laughed. "Yeah it is... where did you think I got these from?" she said pointing to her tattoos.

Shawn smiled. "I knew that you would get tattoos soon."

"Someone from my company did them for me."

"Wow... those are nice."

"Thanks... I think..."

They just laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well... I feel like causing some trouble..."

"Really." said Shawn in shock.

Darien looked at him. "What?"

"You cause trouble. You've never done that before."

"I am still a young gun. I can handle anything."

"You are 31."

"Please don't remind me. You are only 18 years older than me dad. Remember that one."

"Harsh."

She looked at her watch. "Crap I got to go... I got to make sure my house is ready for me."

"You are moving back?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah Dad I moved in next door. I live right there."

"In the house that says sold on it and has a pool?"

"Yes..."

"Cameron was saying so much about that house. He said a pretty lady lived there."

"Well he is right about that."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter Twenty-six. I hoped you enjoyed it. Will Darien and Jeff start dating or will it be too late for them? Will Darien love living back home where she spent most of her time? Will she cause trouble as the Show stopper Darien Michaels or will she just be the good girl? Is Matt and Eruanna getting married?


	27. Chapter 27

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Seven

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Trouble**

One week later...

Darien met up with Jeff after getting a call from him. He wanted to talk to her about something important. "Yes you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah I did. I wanted to know something... I was wondering if we could... uh go out on a real date."

"Jeff... you still care about me don't you?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Well... I don't know I got a lot of work to do and you know that as well as I do."

"Well..."

She looked at her watch. "I got to go alright. I need to go and meet my step mom."

"Alright."

Darien quickly left.

Raw...

Eruanna paced back and forth. "Where is Darien at!" she yelled.

"Baby you really should be sitting down. You could hurt yourself."

"Matt Darien isn't here yet..." her cell began to ring. "Hello Eruanna Bischoff."

"Eruanna this is Mr. McMahon."

"Yes Mr. McMahon."

"I want you to find Shawn Michaels."

"Sir what is it?"

"Just get Shawn Michaels."

Eruanna began to bite her lip. "I will." She ran down the hall way. She found Shawn with Hunter. "Shawn... Mr. McMahon is on the phone."

Shawn took the phone from her. "Hello."

"Shawn."

"Yes Mr. McMahon. What is wrong?"

"It is about your daughter..."

Shawn's eyes went wide. "What? What happened to my daughter?"

"She was in an accident..."

"What?"

"The doctor is doing surgery on her."

"When did this happen?"

"Not that long ago. About two hours ago."

"When did you find out."

"An hour ago."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "I will be there."

"Bye."

"Bye." Shawn hung up the phone.

Hunter looked at Shawn worried. "What happened?"

"Darien... she was in an accident."

"What..." said Hunter in shock.

"Yeah..."

"I will alert everyone out in the crowd." said Eruanna heading towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are live from Houston Texas..."_

_**I'm back! And I'm better then ever!**_

_**Got a knack, for making things better.**_

_**Face facts, 'cause your opinion don't matter.**_

_**This manic, is gonna step on whomever.**_

"_Please welcome to the ring the General Manager of Raw Eruanna Bischoff."_

_Eruanna came slowly down to the ring with a mic. "Cut the music."_

"_She doesn't seem really happy." said Jerry._

_She got into the ring. "Silence everyone please."_

_Everyone quieted down._

"_Tonight Shawn Michaels and Triple H are on their way to the hospital."_

"_I wonder what this is all about." said JR._

"_Because earlier tonight... there was an accident... Darien Michaels a fellow member of DX was in a car accident... she is in for emergancy surgery which she is in right now... they are not sure if she will make it or not... so tonight... there will not be as many matches as I had planned. I just want you guys to know that..." she put the mic down in the ring. She got out and walked out._

"_Darien Michaels I hope makes past this point. I just hope she lives. Shawn Michaels loves his daughter so much and she means a lot to him. She wouldn't have it any other way. I have a feeling that she might be out of wrestling for a while... or she just might never be able to return to the ring." said Jerry._

"_Our thoughts going towards the Michaels Family. We hope that the eldest girl of the Michaels family pulls through."_

Backstage...

"Let's go." said Eruanna.

They headed towards the hospital. They just hoped that she made it through the surgery.

Hospital...

Vince waited in the waiting room for them to come.

They came in.

"How is she Vince?" asked Shawn.

"I have no idea yet."

The doctor came into the room. "She went through the surgery. As far as we know she is going to make it through this. She is in pain, but she may not return to the ring unless she works hard to get back into the ring. She will be released tomorrow."

They nodded their heads.

The doctor left.

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "I am so worried."

"Don't worry Shawn she is a strong girl. You know that."said Hunter

"I know that."

They all left the hospital.

One week later...

"_Darien Michaels is back... She has gone well through her surgery last week. They are still trying to find out the reason that she was in the accident. They are still not sure of what caused it but it seems like someone did something to the car to make the breaks not work. They were shot." said Jerry._

"_We wish her the best of luck until she gets back into the ring. But next week on Raw we are going to hear an interview by She is going to be shown through out the show. We will see you all next week on Raw and hope that finding this good news comforting to all the Heart Break Girl fans out there."_

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter Twenty-seven. I am sorry for it being so short. For some reason I keep on doing that. I will have the next chapter longer. I promise. What will happen during Darien's interview on Raw? Will Eruanna and Matt get married? Will Darien go out with Jeff? Will Shawn Michaels get his daughter to train more? Will Darien come back to the ring? What do you think of these questions? How will it all end in your point of view?


	28. Chapter 28

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Eight

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Interview**

One week later...

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw... Here is the first segment of Darien's interview." said Jerry._

_First segment..._

"_Growing up I lived in Cameron North Carolina with my uncle. My dad was in San Antonio Texas... I was always kind of a trouble maker back in highschool and well... when I moved to San Antonio Texas... My dad told me to go off to college. I started college and well. Let me just say that I wasn't very good at working in college. So I told him that I wasn't a very good in college. He said alright lets try something else. He decided to put me into law enforcement. I was a little bit better at that, but I was more worried about the guns not anything else. He said alright let's try something else. Maybe something to make you more happy. He then came up with the idea for me to try to become a professional diva... He said that would be the better choice for me. He said he would pay for my training in San Antonio Texas. First stop was for me to do something that I thought I wouldn't even see myself doing and that would be getting a personal trainer. They said it would cost three thousand dollars. He said how was he going to give me three thousand dollars. I knew it wasn't my money I didn't have money. I told him that I could get the money on my own, but he ended up paying for all of my classes. I learned from... Stone Cold Steve Austin. He was my personal trainer he said that there was no reason for me to be out on my own and trying to become a great wrestler."_

_End..._

"_Well... she learned from the best. That's all that counts."_

_Shawn Michaels had a match against Lance Hoyt. Shawn was beating the tar out of Lance Hoyt. He remembered what had happened to his daughter. He wanted to make sure Lance Hoyt was bleeding and bleeding good for what he had done to Darien. Shawn ended up winning the match, but he had become the showstopper once again._

"_We are back. What a match that was between Shawn Michaels and Lance Hoyt. I would understand why Shawn Michaels hates him so much, but up next is Matt Bentley's match against Jeff Hardy. But before the match here is segment two of Darien's interview."_

_Second Segment..._

"_I worked hard, but my dad took me out of the training in order to train me for cheaper. He said it would be better for him to train me. He knew that I had learned some things, but it was harder than Steve Austin's training. I didn't really understand why he was making me work twice as hard. Once I learned he said it was time for me to work harder than anything else. He said that I was doing a good job. He said that it was time for me to try it out in my first match. I went to Dallas Texas to try out for my first match. That is where I met my partner in crime Eruanna Bischoff. She said she was no good at wrestling, but her father had taught her almost everything that he knew. We began to cause problems for Dallas' team of wrestlers. They said that we were too good and should try out in front of Vince McMahon. We said ok and we were well on our way."_

_End..._

_Eruanna came out to the ring. "I am making this next match... Jonathan Coachman you have been working on me for the last time. You have made me mad and you know that I don't take kindly to people who make me mad. I would like to have less stress from you."_

"_She seems to be getting a lil bit of a belly on her. I wonder why she is saying that she doesn't want no stress." said Jerry._

"_You are probably wondering why I don't want stress... Well guess what. Every one knows that I am dating Matt Hardy... I am not going to deal with stress. And if anyone here wants to give me stress. You will meet my man Matt Hardy. So Jonathan Coachman you will face Matt Hardy!" with her saying that she got out of the ring._

_The next match was Jeff Hardy vs Matt Bentley. That match went wild but they were friends. They didn't want to hurt one another. They just fought until Jeff won._

"_Here is the next segment from Darien's interview."_

_Third Segment..._

"_We went to the base and decided to show Vince McMahon that girls could fight boys and we had our first match in front of him. I had my match against my dad and Eruanna had a match against Christian. She didn't prove herself, but I ended up proving myself. Vince said that I was the best talent that he had ever seen in a woman her thought I was crazy but I was willing to take the pain from any man. He said well welcome to the company. He hired me right then and there. Then he fired my ass. I didn't know why. It was crazy so I went to TNA and proved myself there and then in 2007 I came back to WWE and was able to prove myself only to quit a few months later so I could find myself. I was back for only one day and now I was just in an accident and learning that I may never walk again unless I work very, very hard to get back up onto my feet. Sure some people love seeing me in this wheelchair saying that I Darien Michaels is a has been. I say don't say that. There is more than one person. So there has been many questions going around. They want to see me and Jeff Hardy together. We just may not show it and that. They want me to be with him. I use to be with Jeff Hardy and you may wonder what the hell is going on. I didn't know what to say about this, but right now Jeff and I are not dating. We only go out as friends. I will soon enough show you that things won't happen the way you think it is going to happen."_

_End..._

"_Wow... next up is Jonathan Coachman's match against Matt Hardy."_

_The match began between them. Eruanna was out there to watch. She cheered on Matt and Jonathan Coachman was getting a beating. Matt had won his match. Eruanna got into the ring. "Jonathan Coachman you have failed me so many times. This is the last time. YOU'RE FIRED!" she said nailing him hard._

_Coach fell to the ground in pain._

_Matt got a mic. "Eruanna Bischoff I got a question for you."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Eruanna Bischoff will you do the honors of being my wife?" he asked getting down to one knee._

"_I do."_

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty eight I am sorry for the short chapters. What do you guys think? I love the reviews. Tell me what you think of this story. How should Darien say yes to Jeff to be his girlfriend? Will Shawn be able to get his daughter back up on her feet? Will Darien be able to wrestle again? Will she ever be able to walk again?


	29. Chapter 29

Only One Life to Live Chapter Twenty-Nine

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER-TWENTY-NINE**

**Helping You To Walk Again**

Shawn Michaels and Matt Bentley decided to go and talk to Vince about taking time off to get Darien back up on her feet.

San Antonio Texas...

Darien sat in her wheelchair drumming her fingers on it.

"Now Darien you been in that wheel chair for two months as they told you. They said you could start walking any time now. We are going to help you to walk now." said her cousin.

Darien sighed. "And what happens if I never walk again?"

"You will walk again you just got to trust in yourself. They said if you worked hard you could walk again. SO lets get you walking so you can get back into the ring." Said Shawn.

Darien gripped the edges of her wheelchair and used her arm strength to get herself standing again only to fall back down in the chair. "Ow."

Shawn sighed. "Baby I know it is going to be hard trying to get back up on your feet. You just need to keep on trying."

"I know."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go and get that." said her cousin running to the door. He came back. "Darien you got three visitors."

"Who are they."

"You know who they are." said Jeff smiling as he came into the room.

Matt and Eruanna came in as well.

"Well look at you. You look a lot better." said Eruanna smiling.

"Well look at you, you look good as well even though you are pregnant."

"Hey watch it girl."

"Hey I am still in a wheel chair. Anyone could beat me up. I am an easy target right now."

"Have you tried to stand?" asked Matt.

"She just tried before you guys got here and she fell right back down in her seat." Said Shawn.

"Oh... do you want us to help you guys out?" asked Eruanna.

"Well... that sounds good." said her cousin.

Darien drummed her fingers on the metal. She was waiting and she was tired for sitting down all this time. She wasn't allowed to move. "Come on I want to walk again." she muttered under her breath.

"Well, lets see..." said Shawn pondering. "How about we go and do this the easy way one of us helping her."

"How about Jeff helps her." suggested Matt.

Darien glared at Matt. "What is the meaning of that Matthew Moore Hardy."

"Ooooh out that has to hurt." said Eruanna snickering at her fiancee.

Matt sighed. "Come on Jeff go and help her get her first few steps in."

Jeff sighed. "Alright." he walked over to her and looked at her. "Are you ready to try and walk again?"

"Yeah. Just get me up out of this damn wheelchair."

Jeff nodded and put his arm around her back supporting her.

She slowly got to her feet.

They both walked very very slowly. She was getting the hang of it until Jeff let her go to see how far she would have gotten and she fell down to the ground.

"Ouch son-of-a-bitch. Why is this so hard?"

"Baby you will get there. I promise you that." said Shawn helping her up. He carried her bridal style and put her back into her chair. "That is enough for today."

"I am going to go into my room ok dad."

"Alright baby."

Darien went to her room in her wheelchair.

"Has she acted like this before?" asked Matt.

"Yeah she has. This has been going on for the past two months. Well since she got out of the hospital. She is more worried about not being able to walk. She is sore and tired of being in the wheelchair. She wants to walk again. She doesn't want to be in that wheelchair. She wants to be able to go to bars to have fun and not have people feeling sorry for her for being a has been in wrestling. She isn't a has been in my book. She has worked so hard. She wants to be living and having fun. Out of wrestling she is like this. She doesn't like it." said Shawn.

"Wow. Maybe we should go. She can learn in time." said Eruanna holding her belly. "Besides if I know Darien well enough she will walk soon enough."

"Well you know that she is a strong girl. I just hope she doesn't think about giving everything up. She just can't. She has tried her best to be in the WWE and she had it cut off from her. She doesn't like that. She doesn't like what is in her future. She wants a family and that, but she can't do it with out being in the ring."

Eruanna, Matt and Jeff had left.

Four Months later...

Matt, Jeff, and Shawn were at the hospital to be with Eruanna because she was giving birth to Matt's baby. She wanted Shawn there just to see her baby. She had called Darien, and Darien said she would be there soon.

Eruanna gave birth to a baby boy which they named Matthew Nero Hardy.

Matt was happy to be a father finally after so many years of trying to get married and finding the perfect woman.

They were all in the room looking at the baby.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled Eruanna.

"It's me!" yelled Darien.

"Do you want me to get the door?" asked her father.

"No thank you dad." she said coming into the room walking briskly into the room.

They were shocked to see her walking again.

"When did you walk?" asked Shawn.

"Dad I was walking for one week now. I finally got it."

Shawn hugged her. "That is great baby girl. That is great news."

She smiled and saw Jeff there. "Hey Jeff."

"Hey."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure..."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter twenty-nine. What does Darien want to talk to Jeff about? Will Darien return to the WWE? Will she wrestle again? Like it hate it? Sorry for it being short again.


	30. Chapter 30

Only One Life To Live Chapter Thirty

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**I Want You**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jeff stepping out in the hallway with her.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for the past few years. I didn't mean for things to be like this between us."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember the show is next week."

"I know. I will be there. Just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"This." She said kissing him softly on the lips. "I am sorry for everything."

"What?"

She smiled. "I should get going." She said softly. "I got to and get some training done."

"Alright."

Darien walked down the hall. She was in a hurry and knew that she needed to get some more training done. She went to the hotel only to run into Melina.

"Well look who we have here." said Melina snickering. "Finally seeing you walking bitch."

"Shut up Melina. You are just mad because Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy along side me defeated you."

"Well if you think that you are so cool we can have a match next week."

"Well it has already been decided. I am going to face you any way." said Darien walking down the hall to her room. She wanted everything to be just right for next week. She went into her room only to look at her outfits. She took her time going through them. She found her black and green pants along with the matching black and green top. She smiled sweetly. She began to think of Jeff and how much she really did care for him. More than she thought she did. She sat down on her bed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and it said her dad's name on it. "Hello?"

"Darien."

"Yes Dad what did you want?"

"So what is going on between you and Jeff?"

"Well, I am not sure just yet. I admitted to him that I still like him." she said softly.

"Well, hopefully you find the right path. You think that this is the path that you want and you got your path. You should enjoy this path you have right now before it is too late."

"I got a match against Melina next week on Raw. I got to get ready for it."

"You've been out for a while. Do you really think you are ready for your first match in a while?"

"Dad I can deal with it. I am a strong girl you know that. I will show her what the showstopper Darien Michaels is truly made of."

"Well that is good to know baby girl. You just be careful."

She laughed. "I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

One week later...

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw live from San Antonio Texas. Jerry the king Lawler and Jim Ross here live from ring side." said JR._

_MNM's Theme song rang through out the arena._

"_This divas match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring accompanied by Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro from Los Angeles California Melina!"_

_Melina came out with her boys. She got into the ring._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_And her opponent making her way to the ring accompanied by Shawn Michaels and Triple H. From San Antonio Texas Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came out with them. She got into the ring._

_The bell rang for the match to begin. The girls were fighting hard._

"_Darien is back after being in a car accident eight months ago. The last time we heard anything about her was that she was learning how to walk all over again. Well now she is walking and beating the tar out of Melina." said Jerry._

"_That is the best thing that we could ever hear from anyone. And it is really good to see Darien back."_

_Jeff came down to the ring._

"_Jeff Hardy coming down to the ring. He is standing by DX. What possibly could be going through his mind. This is his best friend." said Jerry._

"_Darien is confused of why he is here. Melina yanking Darien by her hair... wait a minute that was a wig. Melina pulled off a light brown wig off of Darien Michaels. Darien Michaels has bright purple hair."_

_Darien glared at Melina and beat the tar out of her._

"_It seems that Melina shouldn't have done that."_

_Darien got the pin for the three count._

_The bell rang _

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

"_Here's your winner Darien Michaels!"_

_Shawn, Hunter, and Jeff got into the ring. Jeff hugged her tightly. _

"_What a celebration. I wonder what is going to happen tonight."_

_Backstage..._

_Shawn stood there with Hunter, Jeff, Mickie, and Ashley. "Darien did such a good job tonight we should have a party. I got the sodas. We can sing along with songs." said Shawn leaving._

_Everyone blinked._

"_I got two words for you food and booze." said Hunter leaving._

"_I'll second that, that sounds great." said Ashley._

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen at this party? Does Darien even know about this party? Will Jeff finally get the courage to ask Darien out even though that she said that things could be great between them, just like they were in high school?


	31. Chapter 31

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-one

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Party**

Darien entered her hotel room and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone.

Darien was really surprised. "Wow... this is awesome."

"Happy birthday baby." said Shawn hugging his daughter.

"I am thirty-two now. Hard to believe that." she said softly looking at them.

"We got you birthday presents." said Ashley smiling.

She looked at Hunter and saw him dragging the booze into the room. She laughed. "Hunter why are you bringing the booze in here you know that dad doesn't like the booze."

"Well if you are ever going to meet anyone you are going to need the booze." he said in defeat.

Darien laughed. "The booze can be in here."

Hunter smiled. "That is great."

"Come on sit down Darien." said Shawn smiling.

Darien sat down on the couch.

"Alright present time."

Darien laughed. "Oh come on dad I am thirty-two don't you think I am kinda old to get birthday presents?"

"No of course not baby girl." he said handing her a box that was neatly wrapped up. "May 9 and you are thirty-two years old. It is wonderful."

"You are probably feeling like an old man dad."

Shawn laughed. "Nope still feel like a youngen."

"Oh well."

Shawn put the present on her lap. "Open it."

She slowly opened it. She saw an HBG shirt. "Dad..."

"I saw your design in one of your books. You wrote down on the paper that this was the design that you would love to have on your shirt."

"Thanks dad. I love it."

Shawn smiled. "I knew you would love it."

"My turn." said Ashley handing her a nicely wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

Darien smiled. "I hope so." she said opening it slowly. She opened the box and saw her interview dvd in there. "Where did you get this?"

"I asked Vince McMahon if I could have it. So there it is."

"Thanks."

Hunter tossed her a small box.

She looked at him quizzingly. "What is this?"

"Open it."

She opened it and saw a key on there. "What is this to?"

"You will have to go outside to see it."

Darien went out onto the balcany and looked down. A black mustang convertable "Oh my god. You didn't have to Hunter."

"I saw it and I thought you would love to have one." said Hunter smiling.

She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Hunter."

"You are welcome little lady."

"My turn!" said Mickie jumping up and down.

"Alright Mickie."

Mickie handed her the gift.

Darien opened it. It was a gold top that would be rather tight.

"I thought since you were going to be the next Shawn Michaels in a way I thought that this outfit would get you there." said Mickie.

Darien smiled. "It is beautiful."

"We Michaels always care about our looks."

"Dad you let yourself go. You are no longer the Michaels that worries about their looks."

Shawn laughed. "I know."

"Jeff it is your turn man." said Ashley looking at the blue haired Hardy boy.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well here is my present." he said handing it to her.

She looked at it. She slowly opened it. She saw his class ring in it. "Jeff..."

"I know it is kinda old, but I want you to have it again. I mean... we have been through so much in the past and I thought it would be good to have a present."

She smiled. "I thought I lost this. It turns out that I gave this back to you."

"Well there is something else in there."

She removed the class ring that was on the chain. She saw her class ring in there as well. "I thought I lost this."

"No you threw it at my head when you got onto the flight to San Antonio."

"Oh sorry."

"There is another necklace in there."

She picked up the other necklace. She saw that it was pure diamonds. "Oh my god. Jeff... where did you get this?"

"Well... I thought it would go good with anything."

"Thank you so much Jeff." she said hugging him.

Hunter smiled. "Alright lets get this party started now."

"I agree." said Darien.

They had a fun time. Everyone had left except for Jeff. He had fallen sound asleep on her couch. Darien was still up and she went outside and looked at the herizon she just couldn't believe that her father had remembered that her birthday was today. She smiled and leaned on the rail. She smiled and began to sing.

_Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm_

_yeaaahhh_

_I'm not your every day, around the way_

_Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block_

_On a cell phone frontin',_

_Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl_

_I need to know how you roll_

_And how you get down, no drama_

_Drop my money in the bank_

_Take me home and meet your mama_

_Can you handle that?_

_Cuz I'm that kinda girl_

_I'm that kinda girl_

_Boy you aint impressin' me_

_With your jewelry, your designer clothes_

_Or the games that you try to play_

_Think you need to know, I got my own_

_Dont need you for your dough_

_Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know_

_Make me smile, maybe we can chill_

_Keep it real, show me something I can feel_

_Cause I'm not your average ordinary type_

_Could you be that kinda guy I like?_

_I'm not your every day, around the way_

_Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block_

_On a cell phone frontin',_

_Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl_

_I need to know how you roll_

_And how you get down, no drama_

_Drop my money in the bank_

_Take me home and meet your mama_

_Can you handle that?_

_Cuz I'm that kinda girl_

_I'm that kinda girl_

_Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew_

_We'll be hanging out, get in a little late_

_You start bugging out_

_I dont think it's fair_

_You don't like the clothes I wear_

_How I do my hair_

_I don't really care_

_But it's not for you_

_And I aint got nothin' to prove_

_There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust_

_Nothin' to discuss, no doubt_

_I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out_

_I'm not your every day, around the way_

_Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block_

_On a cell phone frontin',_

_Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl_

_I need to know how you roll_

_And how you get down, no drama_

_Drop my money in the bank_

_Take me home and meet your mama_

_Can you handle that?_

_Cuz I'm that kinda girl_

_I'm that kinda girl_

_You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property_

_If I dont like it, I decided_

_I can make it on my own_

_As long as we disagree to agree_

_Down for you and you're down for me_

_Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong_

_I'm not your every day, around the way_

_Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block_

_On a cell phone frontin',_

_Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl_

_I need to know how you roll_

_And how you get down, no drama_

_Drop my money in the bank_

_Take me home and meet your mama_

_Can you handle that?_

_Cuz I'm that kinda girl_

_I'm that kinda girl_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_

_Not That Kinda Girl_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_

_Not That Kinda Girl_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_

_Do you know what kinda girl I am?_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_

_I'm that kinda girl_

_ooohoohh-yeaaahh (Don't own this song JoJo does)_

Jeff opened the door and looked at her. "I didn't know you could sing."

She turned around and looked at him. "Yeah I am kinda a singer."

"You got a beautiful voice. Why don't you sing more often?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"No one else knows."

"Maybe you could go professional."

"I don't really think so."

"Darien."

"Yeah..."

"I got a question for you."

"Ya."

"I was wondering if we could try again?"

"You mean dating again?"

"Yeah can we try again?"

"I think we should. I mean we never really did break up we just fought when I left."

"Well, I am really sorry for fighting with you."

"That is fine."

"So is it good are we getting back together?"

"Yes."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-one. What will happen next? Will Darien and Jeff get married? Will they talk about having kids and that? Will Shawn want grandkids when he has two young children to take care of? Like it hate it tell me please. Thanks for the reviews.


	32. Chapter 32

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Two

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**I Hope You Don't Mind**

May 16, 2011...

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw. We got a rematch from last week, but this time Johnny Nitro and Jeff Hardy are going to be in the match as well. Joey Mercury is being banned from ringside and Matt Hardy isn't here because he is with his fiancee who just had a baby two weeks ago." said Jerry._

_MNM's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_This mixed-tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring Melina and Johnny Nitro!"_

_They came out and got into the ring. _

_Jeff's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_And their opponents. Darien Michaels and Jeff Hardy!"_

_They came out and got into the ring._

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Jeff and Johnny started the match off._

"_Darien looks wonderful in her outfit. Gold. She must be the next Shawn Michaels. I remember that Shawn Michaels that was worried about his looks more than the matches he was in. She has changed a lot. She is concerned about her looks and her matches both."_

_Jeff tagged in Darien. Darien and Melina went at it. They were beating the hell out of each other. They didn't like each other and they weren't going to set aside their differences. Darien tagged Jeff back in. Jeff and Nitro went back to work on one another. Melina decided to get involved when Jeff went for the pin. Darien ran into the ring and began to beat Melina up. They all were beating the tar out of the other team. Darien hit Melina with a spear right into the corner. She looked at Jeff. She a small smile on her face. She got down on all fours and Jeff ran at Melina jumping over Darien performing poetry in motion. Melina ended up landing outside of the ring. Darien got out of the ring and dealt with Melina out side of the ring hitting Melina off of anything that she could while she had the chance. Jeff handled Nitro in the ring. Darien went to go and hit Melina into the steel steps, but Melina got out of the way and Darien hit them hard. Melina took the chance to beat up Darien outside of the ring. Jeff noticed this and beat up on Nitro a little bit harder. Jeff got the pin while Melina wasn't looking._

_Jeff's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_Here's your winners Darien Michaels and JEFF HARDY!"_

_Jeff got out of the ring and grabbed Melina by the hair off of Darien. Melina and Nitro got away. Jeff kneeled down next to Darien. He put her head on his lap. He kissed her softly on the forehead._

"_Something is going on between those two. They might be the hottest couple now here on Raw." said Jerry._

_May 23,2011..._

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw. We are live from Charlotte, North Carolina. To start tonight off is the kiss cam. Let see who is hosting the kiss cam tonight."_

_Jeff's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_Please welcome the hosts of the kiss cam Darien Michaels and Jeff Hardy!"_

_Jeff and Darien came out._

"_Wow. Wow. Wow Darien Michaels is wearing a hot top and mini skirt. Wow I wonder if Jeff Hardy can stop the fire tonight." said Jerry._

"_This is our first kiss cam together. Tonight we want to see our fans kissing who knows you just might see someone from the superstars kiss tonight." said Darien smiling._

_The cameras popped up people and they kissed. Then the next to the last couple that was popped up was Jeff and Darien. Darien blushed a little. They kissed._

"_There is something up."_

_They continued to kiss. They stopped kissing._

"_Alright lets see who will end the show tonight."_

_Two young teens appeared on the screen._

"_Come on kiss."_

_They shook their heads. _

"_Alright come on up here then."_

_The two teens came up one was a boy and the other was a girl._

"_Now since you won't kiss one another why not kiss one of us?"_

_The boy kissed Darien and the girl kissed Jeff before Darien could finish what she was going to say to them. _

_The teens got out of the ring._

_MNM's theme song rang throughout the arena. Melina, Nitro, and Mercury came out._

_Melina got a mic. "You think that this show rocks? I don't think so. This kiss cam should be hosted by the hottest couple in the WWE and that is Me and Johnny." said Melina angered._

"_Well Melina it is not us who decides who is going to host the kiss cam. So you better just let it be. Because you will get your ass kicked if you aren't careful bitch." said Darien._

_Melina slapped Darien right across the face. _

"_Oh it is on!" She said hitting Melina right over the head with the mic._

_The two girls fought._

_Matt came running to aid his brother in the fight between Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury. They all fought. Darien was beating the tar out of Melina. Melina tried to take Darien's skirt off only to get kicked in the face by Darien. _

"_Who would have thought that they would fight like that? They all hate each other. MNM is upset that the Hardy boys hold onto the tag team titles and they were once MNM's. Melina is upset with the fact that Darien has a title shot next week against Mickie James again for the women's title since she took that three year hiatus." said Jerry._

"_I wonder how this is all going to end. I mean these two divas are ripping each other up. They just can't get along."_

"_Oh I wouldn't want to be MNM right now. The Hardys are protecting Darien. Wow this rivalry won't end. I know it won't it will continue. How will this end though? Hard telling."_

"_Ow that looks like it hurts. Darien going to the top rope. Swanton bomb in a skirt! Wow she got Melina. Melina doesn't know where the hell she is at."_

_They ended the fight._

Backstage...

"Darien I didn't think that you would go and do that to Melina." said Matt.

"I wasn't going to take it from that bitch."

"So what are you two doing out there kissing? Hm?"

"Well... we are dating Matt..." said Jeff.

"About time."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jeff can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Matt."

Darien smiled. "I will be with my dad if you are looking for me alright."

"Alright."

Darien walked down the hall.

Jeff looked at Matt. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Since when did you get the courage to ask her out?"

"We have been dating for the past few weeks."

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you man."

"I asked her out on her birthday. I gave her every thing back."

"You gave her back her class ring."

"Yeah. She thought she lost it but she forgot she threw it at my head."

"Oh..."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-two. What will happen will Jeff propose to her? Will she say yes? I am sorry but for right now... I am going to be taking some time off of writing this story... I will be back next week hopefully. I have to get some things done... my pappy passed away and I got to support the rest of my family.


	33. Chapter 33

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Three

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**Swing**

May 23, 2011...

Darien looked at her watch and decided to go down stairs to see her dad sitting on the couch comfortably with his feet propped up.

He looked up at her. "What are you wearing that for?"

She looked down at her outfit. "Oh I was thinking about going down to my tennis courts. OH yeah and your wife Rebecca needs to stop calling me. I am just next door. She can just walk over if she has any questions and you know that dad."

"Alright baby."

Darien headed outside. She went down to her tennis court and grabbed her tennis racquet to hit around tennis balls until she heard a car pull up into her driveway. She walked up to the black car. "Well Jeff what are you doing here?"

"Well we got time off the same amount of time. So what are you doing?"

"About to hit some tennis balls around why?"

"Do you want me to play against you?"

She laughed. "The last time I checked you were never good at playing tennis."

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you had someone playing against you so you aren't alone."

She laughed. "Alright. I will go and let you play against me."

Jeff smiled. "Alright."

The two of them headed down to the courts.

Darien handed him a racquet. "Use this one carefully."

"Oh yeah Matt is here with Andrew."

Darien raised an eye brow. "Please don't tell me that this is going to be on the Hardy show."

Jeff chuckled. "Would you be mad if it was?"

"Maybe."

Eruanna came down with Matt and Andrew.

Eruanna smiled. "Are you ready to show these boys how the girls play?"

Darien laughed. "Hell Yeah girl power to the max."

They highfived each other.

Jeff and Matt looked at one another.

"Looks like we got to show these girls how we boys play." said Matt.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

Darien stretched out. "Well who will go against one another?"

"How about we have a little tournament?" asked Matt.

Darien smirked. "Sounds good to me. First is Eruanna vs. Matt."

The two of them got onto the courts. They played the game but acted funny every time that they got a goal.

Eruanna ended up winning. She did a DX crotch chop. "WOWH YEAH BABY!"

Darien laughed. She looked at Jeff. "Our turn."

They went onto the courts and Darien made a fool out of Jeff. She had won her game. She did a flip in the air. She was happy with what she had done.

Eruanna and Darien had their match but Darien had ended up winning all in the end.

They all sat down and the show was over after making fools out of themselves on the camera.

Eruanna opened up a beer. "I can't believe it. Matt and I are getting married next month."

"What about you and Jeff Darien?" asked Matt.

"I don't know we are taking one step at a time you know how that is."

"Yeah, but if you take too long you just might not have kids." said Eruanna.

"Well you know I am Christian and I don't want to ruin what I have Eruanna."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Well dad wants me to be married before I even think about having kids. Besides he was stupid and wasn't married when I was born."

"Well I guess your father was ready to have a kid." said Matt taking a swig of his beer.

"Well I guess you could say that. He was only eighteen when my mom was pregnant."

"Wow..." said Eruanna.

Matt looked at his watch. "Eruanna we got to catch a flight to your father's house."

"Oh you're right. Sorry we couldn't stay longer Darien."

"That is fine. You two go on and have fun."

The two of them left leaving Darien and Jeff alone.

"So you like it here?" asked Jeff.

"It is hot here, but you know me. I love the hot weather."

"Yeah I know you do."

"So has anything changed in Cameron?"

"Well... I can take you there. Dad would love to see you again."

Darien smiled. "Oh yeah of course he would."

"Well I could take you there now."

"Are you sure? I mean my dad would want to know if I left. You know just for telling Rebecca that I am not going to be here."

"Well you go and tell him. My dad would love to see you again."

"Alright." she got up. "I should go and tell my dad."

He nodded his head. "Alright."

She got up and walked over to her fathers house. After a few moments of talking to her father she came back over. She smiled at Jeff. "He said he was fine with it. I will go and get some things packed up."

"Alright."

"You can come in with me."

The two of them went inside of her house.

"You got a nice house here."

"Thanks. I just always loved this house. This was the best house. Rebecca use to live here. Then she moved in next door and I decided to buy it from her since it was in her name. She gladly sold it to me."

They walked up the stairs.

"Wow I never thought you would have such a great life like this." said Jeff looking around.

"Well here is my room." she said opening the door to her room.

They walked into the room.

"Wow you got the biggest room as yours."

"I kinda had to fix it though. I mean this use to be a weight room for my dad, but he told me it would have been better off being someone's bedroom."

"Wow... this is a nice room."

"Thanks."

"I've never been in a room this big."

She chuckled. "I guess you're right. You only been in a small room before."

"That's correct."

She walked into her closet. "Well let me see here." she said looking around her closet for things to wear. "What do you think I should take with me?"

"Well anything that you would like."

She smiled. "Well... I guess that could be anything."

Jeff looked at the pictures that she had. "I am shocked that you have some high school pictures in here."

"Well I was always a person to look back on her past. Well. It was a lot of things that I loved in high school. You got to admit sometimes you really do miss those days."

"Yeah... You sure loved the prom though."

"Yes of course I did. I went with you." she said grabbing her clothes and sticking them into a duffle bag. "That was the most wonderful thing I have ever loved was going with you to prom."

"Well... I am glad to hear that."

"Well as some people say you have to take a swing at things. I got to take a swing at it and look where it has me. I am a great girl."

"Darien you are more than great. You are wonderful."

"Well where am I going to be staying at?"

"With me of course."

She smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Are you all packed up?"

Darien came out of her closet. "Yeah I am."

"I got a rental car so lets go. I got my car waiting in Cameron."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-three. What will happen when they go to Cameron North Carolina. What possibly could Jeff be thinking about?


	34. Chapter 34

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Four

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Will You Go With Me?**

They arrived in Cameron and were well on their way to Jeff's dad's house.

Jeff dialed his dad's home phone number.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's me."

"Jeff. Where are you at?"

"Heading home. I will be home in twenty minutes."

"Alright I will be here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jeff hung up his phone.

Darien looked over at him. "I guess you didn't want to tell your dad that I was coming?"

"No he doesn't really need to know right now. I mean it would be better to surprise him."

She laughed. "Alright as long as I don't give him a heart attack."

"You won't."

"Alright."

Jeff pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car. He opened the passenger side door.

"Thank you." she said getting out of the car.

Jeff walked up the stairs with Darien not that far behind him. He knocked on the door.

Mr. Hardy opened the door. "Well son it is about time you came here."

Jeff smiled. "It is good to see you dad."

Mr. Hardy looked past Jeff and saw Darien. "Jeff who is this?"

Darien laughed. "You don't remember me Mr. Hardy."

"Do I know you?"

"It is me Darien."

"After you broke my son's heart what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Hardy your son and I are dating."

Mr. Hardy looked at his son. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is dad."

"Well then. Sorry about earlier then."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Hardy."

"How are you Darien?"

"I am good Mr. Hardy."

"That is good to hear."

"So dad did Matt visit with his future wife?"

"Yes they did. They stopped by with the baby."

"So how are they."

"They seem like they are ready to become one happy family. He is trying to get Eruanna to move here. She just isn't sure yet. She wants to go over it with her father and all. I don't blame her really. So what about you two. When are you two getting married?"

"Dad we are just in the dating stage now."

"Oh is that true?"

"Yeah it is." said Darien putting her hand on Jeff's arm.

"Well then. You two need to make your choice soon though."

"I know dad, but there is no such thing as rushing dad."

"I know that Jeff."

Darien chuckled. Her phone began to ring. She looked down at her phone and it said her dad's name on it. "Hello?"

"Darien."

"Yes dad what is it?"

"I need you to come home as soon as possible."

"What is it?"

"It is dad."

Darien's eye began to well up with tears. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack he didn't make it."

"Oh my god. I will be there as soon as I can. I promise you that."

"Alright baby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine dad. Don't worry about me."

"Alright I will see you then."

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

She hung up her cell phone. She looked at Jeff.

"Baby what is it?" asked Jeff.

"My grandad died. I got to get home as soon as I can. This is bad really bad."

"Baby don't worry I will get you home."

"I promised my grandad so many things and now I can't keep them. I told him that he would be at my wedding. That was a long time ago when I was with Lance, but now I was really thinking about getting married. I mean I am not getting any younger."

"Baby don't worry about it we will get past it."

"I know."

Jeff placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it. I will take you home tomorrow. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah it does. I am really sorry about this all."

"Don't worry about it. I mean we can always try again. You know that."

"Thank you baby."

"Dad we are going to go alright. I am sure that we will see you again."

"Alright son just don't be a stranger alright."

"I won't dad."

"Darien don't be a stranger either."

"I won't Mr. Hardy."

The two of them left for Jeff's house.

Jeff unlocked the door. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"I am really not sure at this time Jeff. I meant my grandad just passed away."

"He would want you to be happy."

"I know that."

"How about next week?"

"That sounds better."

"Alright then we will go out next week then." he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah it sure does."

"I will take you to your room."

"I rather be with you tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-four. What will happen next week on Raw? Will Jeff propose to Darien? Will she say yes? Will Darien get past the fact of her grandad being dead? Will she clean up her act and be the woman that Jeff has always loved? Thank you for the reviews.


	35. Chapter 35

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Five

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**My Everything**

May 30, 2011...

Darien was in her dressing room getting ready for her match against Melina. Melina was really beginning to get on her nerves. She hated the fact that Melina was still working in the WWE and saying that she was the most dominate diva in the WWE. As far as Darien was concerned she was the most dominate diva in the business. She decided to head down to the ring.

_Ringside..._

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw... for the past few weeks Melina has really been getting on the nerves of Darien Michaels. Lets see how this match ends tonight..." said Jerry._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_Please welcome to the ring the SHOWSTOPPER Darien MICHAELS!" said Lilian_

_Darien came out with Jeff. They were holding hands. They got into the ring. Darien got a mic. "For the past couple of weeks Melina thinks that she is the most dominate diva in the WWE. Well I got news for you Melina. I am going to say this slowly so you can understand. The only way that you can be the most dominate diva in this business is to be in matches all of the time. Divas such as Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, and Mickie James... they are all dominate divas. You say you are the most dominate diva? Ha that is a joke. I am a dominate diva. I wrestle every week and get involved as much as I can. I am part of D-Generation X and Team Xtreme. Hell I have done more than you could ever think. Hell I was a women's champion and have a match next week with Mickie James. So Melina before you say something about be a dominating diva you better first win yourself a women's title match before you can say anything like that."_

_Jeff squeezed her hand. He looked at her asking for the mic._

_She handed the mic to him. _

"_Darien... I got an important question to ask you."_

_She waited for him to ask her the question. "Sure what is it?"_

"_Darien... we have known each other for a long time... I want to know one thing and one thing only. I love you so much." He got down on one knee. "Darien Jean Michaels Will you be happy to have the honors in being my wife."_

_Darien was shocked she didn't know what to say. "Yes. I will marry you Jeff Hardy."_

_He put the diamond ring on her finger._

_She kissed him softly._

"_This is the one thing that we wanted to see..." said Jr. _

"_We've been waiting for weeks. And seeing them as the way they are now. This is wonderful."_

_They walked away._

"_The divas match is the main event tonight."_

_Main Event..._

_MNM's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_This divas match is scheduled for one fall Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California, accompanied by Johnny Nitro MELINA!"_

_Melina came out with Nitro._

"_Melina is upset with the fact being that Darien Michaels saying that she isn't a dominate diva. I have to agree with the young showstopper that Melina isn't a dominate diva in this business there is a lot of dominate divas."_

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_And her opponent from San Antonio Texas accompanied by Jeff Hardy the SHOWSTOPPER DARIEN MICHAELS!"_

_Darien came out with Jeff. She was dressed in the most beautiful gold shirt that anyone could have ever seen. She had a pair of gold pants on along with wrestling boots. She had golden sun glasses covering her eyes. She handed Jeff her sun glasses and she got into the ring._

_The bell rang for the match to begin. Melina knocked her down to the ground. She wanted to start this match and end it as quickly as she could. Melina went in for the roll up and pin, but Darien kicked out. Darien got up and kicked Melina in the stomach. She began to attack Melina when ever she possibly could. She jumped up over Melina's head when she went for the spear. Darien turned around and nailed Melina right in the face with sweet chin music. Darien got onto the top rope and did a swanton bomb right off of the top rope landing on Melina. She picked up the pin._

_The match had ended._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_Here is your winner the SHOWSTOPPER DARIEN MICHAELS!"_

"_Darien Michaels got it all tonight. She is going to be getting married to the man of her dreams Jeff Hardy and won her match tonight. There will be some celebrating tonight I should say."_

"_She is Christian I don't think that there will be any kind of celebration that you think there is going to be Jerry. She doesn't believe in sex before marriage."_

Backstage...

Mickie came up to Darien. "You taught her a good lesson."

"Are you ready for the match next week?"

"I am Darien. The best woman wins."

"You make a good women's champion."

"So do you Darien and that is the truth."

"Wow... it wouldn't really matter who won next week would it?"

"No of course not."

"Alright."

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome Darien. I hope the both of you are really happy."

"Oh we are believe me."

"Well maybe we could have a double wedding."

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes... I am saying that Lance asked me to marry him."

"Wow that is awesome Mickie. I mean he was happy with me, but something about you makes him more happier than I could ever make him."

"Well... he says he still loves you but he knows that you are happy with Jeff Hardy. He is in love with me."

"Yeah I know this is awesome we both got what we wanted."

"Yeah, but you will be a great women's champion. I know you will."

"Thanks but it doesn't matter who wins. You know that. It will all be good for who wins. I mean if Melina says one more word about her being the most dominate diva we can always teach her a lesson that she will never forget."

"True. Good luck telling your father that you are engaged to Jeff Hardy."

"She doesn't need to tell me anything Miss James." said Shawn coming up to them.

"Dad." said Darien flinging herself into his arms.

"This is wonderful news. The both of you need to think about your future together. Like where you are going to move to and all of that. You need to make smart choices. Even if it means Jeff moving from Cameron North Carolina to be in San Antonio Texas. Or you moving in with him."

"Oh I promise dad we will think it through."

"I am glad baby girl."

She kissed her dad on the cheek.

He returned the kiss on her cheek. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too dad."

"You take good care of her Hardy."

"I will Mr. Michaels."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-five. What will Darien and Jeff's choice be with the moving? Will Darien beat Mickie James and be women's champion for the second time? What will Melina do to Darien after being beaten by her again? Will Melina get her revenge? Will Darien continue to be a dominating diva in the WWE?


	36. Chapter 36

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Six

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**I'll Wait For You**

June 4, 2011...

Darien looked out her window. She knew that things were normal. She was home for a day and it was raining outside. She was supposed to meet with her father at the house before she left for Miami Florida. She walked up the stairs. She was wet and chilly when she knocked on the door.

Shawn answered the door and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you baby girl."

Darien smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Rebecca and I would like to talk to you about some things alright."

"Alright daddy."

"Come on in and get into some dry clothes."

She laughed. "Alright dad." she said coming inside.

Shawn handed her a towel to dry her hair out.

_The snow in Montana was three feet high_

_The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights_

_And so he called her on the telephone_

_He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home_

"Alright what did you want to talk about."

"Have you really thought this through. I mean marrying Jeff and all?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes. I really have thought about marrying him. He is my high school sweetheart."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Rebecca. I am sure about it. Don't you see Rebecca I love Jeff as much as you love dad."

"Rebecca baby why don't you go and make some tea up. You know what Darien drinks."

"Yes of course she is the only one that drinks green tea."

"I drink green tea too baby."

"Alright." said Rebecca leaving.

_And she said: I'll wait for you_

_Like I did last year_

_At Christmas time with your family here_

_And your truck broke down out in San Antone_

_And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home_

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new_

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

"Darien why do you hate Rebecca so much? She is only trying to help you out I hope you know that."

"She is thirty-eight dad. She isn't that much older than me. You know that."

"Baby I know you don't like your step mom only being six years older than you... but you got to understand that I love her."

"Dad you are way older than her. You are eighteen years older than me. That is bad. You are only twelve years older than her. You got to understand that I don't like someone being older than me by six years and being married to you."

"Baby girl... I am sorry that you feel that way. You got to understand that things are the way that it happened. Maybe we can go to church tomorrow."

"Dad I am not sure about that."

"Baby you haven't been to church for a while. You need to come more often you know that as well as I do."

"I know dad."

_Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville_

_Talkin' to the one he loves and always will_

_His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone_

_Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home_

_She says: I'll wait for you like in '68_

_When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait_

_Until his dad gets here and stands by my side_

_Remember, Dear, our son's first cry_

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new_

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

"Baby just don't let things get to you alright."

"I know dad."

Rebecca came into the room with two glasses of iced green tea and english tea for herself. "There you guys go."

Darien slowly took it and said thank you.

"Darien I know you don't like me, but I really do mean well alright."

"I am sorry Rebecca, but I got issues of my own to work out. I can't hate you forever. You have given me great advice in the past... I liked you better as my aunt... not my step mom."

"Baby I know you miss your mom and that and all... I will help you out when ever you need it. I always will love you and you know that."

"I know that Rebecca. I should get going though. I got to get to the airport and get to see my fiancee and that."

"You still need to think of what you are doing though."

"I know that and I will."

_He didn't stop all day to eat a bite_

_And he finally got there around midnight_

_The doctor said, she's in a better place_

_She said to give this you this note just in case_

Rebecca nodded her head.

"I got to go now. Bye dad. Bye Rebecca." said Darien getting up and leaving. She got into her car and was on her way to the airport. She was more worried about what was going to happen with her and Jeff not what was going to happen between her father and her step mother Rebecca. She just couldn't really see her dad with any one else than Rebecca. She just had to learn to accept their love and Rebecca would have to accept her love for Jeff. They both had to do that. Maybe when Rebecca would see them together she would get it soon enough. Her phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Darien it is me."

"Oh hey Cuz... What did you need?"

"Well I wanted to know what was up between you and Hardy?"

"Well we are getting married soon."

"That is good to hear. I love hearing that cuz."

"Thanks."

"Well are you catching a flight to Miami?"

"Yeah. I got a match against Mickie James. Why would you think I wouldn't be there. Besides dad was supposed to be joining me, but Vince McMahon gave him Monday Night off since he needs time off to get over the fact of grandad being dead."

"I know that Darien. I know you went back to work one week after. That was a wonderful job that you did."

"Thank you cuz."

"Well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Darien hung up and got out of her car. She got onto her flight when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Baby when are you going to get here?"

"I am on my flight now. I should be there in four hours."

"Alright sweetheart I will wait for you then."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." she hung up her phone. She loved the word 'I'll wait for you' It was the best song that she had heard in years and she wasn't going to give up on anything.

_And it said, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate_

_Oh, I don't care how long it takes_

_And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in_

_Without my love and my best friend_

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new_

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

_P.S. I love you, too_

_Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty six. I don't own I'll wait for you... will Darien and Jeff get married on a live airing of Raw or will they get married on the air on another show? Will they just continue as they are now? Will they have a double wedding with Mickie James and Lance Hoyt?


	37. Chapter 37

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Seven

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**New Champ**

June 6, 2011...

Darien arrived at the arena. She saw Mickie waiting for her.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Are you alright?"

"Rebecca tried to talk to me like she was my mother."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She is six years older than me and I don't need advice from her."

"I didn't know that your dad married someone so young."

"Well he kept telling me that sometimes things do happen like this any way."

"Well... just think about your match tonight alright."

"I will. Let me go and get changed."

"Alright. I will see you out there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Darien went to her room to change. Darien looked at her reflection. She knew that she was ready but how ready was she? She wanted to know from Jeff when they were going to be married and that. She finished getting ready for her match against Mickie James. Her best friend. She wanted this match to be fair. She headed out down towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

_Mickie's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE women's championship. Announcing first from Richmond Virginia she is the women's champion MICKIE JAMES!"_

_Mickie came out and got into the ring._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_And the challenger from San Antonio Texas she is the SHOWSTOPPER DARIEN MICHAELS!"_

_Darien came out and got into the ring. She looked at Mickie and they shook hands._

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Mickie decided to do what she knew best and that was slap Darien right across the face. Darien's eyes went wide. She returned the favor to Mickie by hitting her back. They ended up getting into a cat fight. Darien did a reversal spin kick and went for the pin. Mickie kicked out at two and a half. Darien got up and waited for her in the corner. She tapped her foot waiting for Mickie to stand up. Once Mickie stood up Darien went to kick her with Sweet chin music only to get kicked in the face as well with Mickie's own kick. Both of them were down on the mat. Darien regained her strength and slowly got up. Mickie got up too. She kicked Mickie in the stomach and set her up for the twist of faith. She hit it right on the mark. Darien went for the pin._

_The bell rang._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_Here's your winner and new women's champion Darien Michaels."_

_Melina came out and decided to attack Darien. They began to fight as much as they could. The refs came out trying to hold them back from one another. Darien ended up breaking the hold in order to fight against Melina. She pounded on Melina. Melina had punched Darien in the eye to give her a nice shiner on her eye. Darien continued to fight with Melina. Melina kept trying to fight with Darien but couldn't break the hold of the refs unlike Darien._

_The refs took Darien backstage._

_Later that night..._

"_This is Maria here with the SHOWSTOPPER Darien Michaels. Darien we just saw your match with Mickie James which you won. How do you feel about Melina coming out and attacking you?"_

"_How I feel about Melina attacking me tonight? Well. I can say one thing. You don't mess with the showstopper Darien Michaels and get away with it. Next week on Raw Melina if you feel like if you can handle me. How about we have a street fight match not any kind of street fight match. A tornado tag team street fight match. I already have a partner in mind so you only get your boyfriend. You will have no chance though. Good luck next week because you are going to need it more than me."_

"_I will interview you next week with your tag partner."_

"_Sounds great to me Maria." said Darien walking away._

Her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Darien this is dad."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Who is your tag team partner?"

Darien bit her lip. I was hoping that you would be my partner in the match next week."

Shawn laughed. "Sounds good to me baby girl."

"Oh and dad you will be taking on Nitro... not unless you want to take on who ever you want."

"So what weapons are you thinking of using next week?"

"Maybe... some sort of weapon that could be used dangerously."

"You mean like the sledge?"

"Maybe dad. I mean I got to teach Melina a lesson as well as Nitro. So does it sound good to you?"

"Yes it sounds wonderful."

"Alright. I thought it would have sounded good to you."

"Oh yeah and honey don't worry... you will give her a shiner of her own alright."

"Alright daddy I will talk to you later."

"Alright baby girl. Bye."

"Bye daddy." she said hanging up her phone.

Mickie came up to her. "Are you alright Darien?"

"Yeah I am fine." said Darien turning around.

"Oh my word. You got a really bad shiner there."

Darien covered her eye. "Yeah I kinda knew that I would have a shiner."

"Lets get some ice for that shiner."

"Alright."

The two divas walked down the hall to the trainer's room.

"Miss Michaels have a seat." said the trainer.

Darien sat down.

"You got one bad shiner there. Here." he said handing her the ice.

"Thank you." she said placing it on her eye.

"Darien do you want to go out tonight to the bar?"

"Hmmm... sounds good to me. Just a girls night out?"

"Yeah of course. I mean I wouldn't want your fiancee to see you with that shiner on your eye."

"He probably watched the match and saw me get this shiner any way."

"Well let's get some Jack Daniels and drink up."

"Sounds good to me."

The two divas left the arena to go to the best bar in town.

Darien sat down at the bar table.

"Feeling better that you got here?"

"Oh yeah Mickie I enjoy going to bars and you know that."

"Well lets drink to the women's championship."

"Alright."

They clanked glasses and drank their share of alcohol that night.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty seven. I hope you enjoyed it... What will happen the next week on Raw? Will the Michaels prevail in the street fight match or will Melina and Nitro prevail? Will Darien teach Melina a lesson not to mess with a Michaels when they have their band tuned up?


	38. Chapter 38

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Eight

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

**Break It Down!**

June 13, 2011...

Darien and Shawn got into their locker room.

Shawn looked at his daughter. "Are you sure that this street fight match is the way that you want to settle this thing you have going on with Melina. You still got a shiner on your eye and that."

"I know dad, but I feel like this is the only way that I can handle something. I am going to beat the tar out of Melina and teach her a lesson to make her never to forget to mess with a Michaels when they win a championship when they act like the showstoppers!"

"Easy there Darien. I am surprised that Eruanna allowed this."

"Eruanna knew that this was the only way that this was going to end and you know that daddy. This is the only way to settle the score. Plus with you as my partner we don't have to tag or anything. The match just goes as a tornado tag team match.. So it is better like this. You know that as well as I do."

"Baby girl... with us being the showstoppers we can handle them. Just remember what I taught you."

"I know daddy."

Shawn hugged Darien. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

_Later that night..._

"_I am Maria and I am here with Melina and Nitro. How do you two feel about tonight's main event?"_

"_We will be the showstopper Darien Michaels it doesn't matter what Kind of Match she puts us in we will prevail in it." said Melina._

"_My girl has a point. Who ever her partner is tonight better be some one that can handle me." said Nitro._

_The two of them walked away._

"_I will have an interview next with Darien Michaels and her tag team partner."_

_Darien's interview..._

"_I am here now with the Showstoppers Darien Michaels and Shawn Michaels. Tonight is the match. How do you feel about this match tonight?"_

"_If they are thinking about taking my daughter down they have something else coming their way." said Shawn in a deep mean voice._

"_And what do you say about this Darien."_

"_Melina may think her man can back her up, but I got the best man in this whole business behind my back at all times. Melina if you think you can fuck with the Showstopper Darien Michaels lets see how you size up against the Showstopper Shawn Michaels!"_

_The two of them left towards the ring._

_Ringside..._

_MNM's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_This tornado tag team street fight match is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring from Los Angeles California Melina and JOHNNY NITRO!"_

_They came out and got into the ring. They waited for Darien and her partner to come out to the ring._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

"_And their opponent from San Antonio Texas The SHOWSTOPPER DARIEN MICHAELS!"_

_Darien came out and waited at the base of the ramp waiting for her dad._

_**Oh, oh Shawn**_

_**I think I'm cute.**_

_**I know I'm sexy.**_

_**I've got the looks,**_

_**That drive the girls wild**_

_**I've got the moves, that really move 'em.**_

_**I send chills up.**_

_**Up and down their spines.**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy,**_

_**Sexy boy**_

_**I'm not your boy toy,**_

_**Boy toy**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy,**_

_**Sexy boy**_

_**I'm not your boy toy,**_

_**Boy toy**_

"_And her partner from San Antonio Texas the SHOWSTOPPER SHAWN MICHAELS!"_

_Shawn came down to the ring. He met up with his daughter. He hugged his daughter._

_They both got into the ring quickly._

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Shawn took on Nitro just like Darien wanted. While Darien took on Melina. Melina and Darien were basically having a bitch fight with sucker punches every once and a while. Darien saw her dad was taking the match easily. She saw that he was hitting Nitro every single time that Nitro tried to attack him. Darien decided to slide under the bottom rope. She began to look for something under the ring._

"_Darien Michaels hunting for some kind of weapon. She is upset with Melina from last week. Look at that shiner on her eye." said Jerry._

_Darien pulled out Triple H's sledgehammer._

"_She really wants to use that sledgehammer really bad."_

_Darien got into the ring._

"_Oh no she has that look on her face. Not that look. She is going to end Melina's career here and now"_

_Darien's blue eyes were clouded over she had no emotion in her eyes. Nitro saw Darien coming over to Melina. He ran over to Melina only to take a shot from Darien with the sledgehammer. Shawn was shocked seeing his daughter use the sledgehammer on Nitro who was protecting his girlfriend. Darien kicked Nitro away and raised the sledgehammer up again. Shawn ran up to his daughter and held her arms back from hitting Melina with the sledgehammer. Darien looked up over her shoulders at her father. She had that expression of why are you trying to stop me look. Shawn tried to make her let go of the sledge hammer._

"_Shawn Michaels trying to stop Darien from nailing Melina with the sledge hammer. What the hell is going through her mind. She is a crazy woman. Something isn't right." said Jerry._

_Darien yanked her arms out of her father's hands. She faced him. Her eyes truely were clouded. Shawn backed up away from her slowly. All of a sudden Edge and Orton came running down to the ring. She hit both of them with the sledge. She kneeled down next to Melina. A sicken smirk came to her face. She took aim and hit Melina right in the arm with the sledge hammer. The sound of bones crunching under the sledge hammer made her happy._

"_Melina suffering a blow from Darien Michaels. She is really crazy now. Something is wrong here. She has never acted like this before. Hopefully Melina will be able to come back into action."_

_Darien got out of the ring to deal with Edge and Orton. She hit them again with the sledge hammer. She got back into the ring and pinned Melina as Shawn pinned Nitro._

_**Oh, oh Shawn**_

_**I think I'm cute.**_

_**I know I'm sexy.**_

_**I've got the looks,**_

_**That drive the girls wild**_

_**I've got the moves, that really move 'em.**_

_**I send chills up.**_

_**Up and down their spines.**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy,**_

_**Sexy boy**_

_**I'm not your boy toy,**_

_**Boy toy**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy,**_

_**Sexy boy**_

_**I'm not your boy toy,**_

_**Boy toy**_

"_Here is your winners THE SHOWSTOPPERS DARIEN AND SHAWN MICHAELS!"_

_All of a sudden a man came running out nailing her in the head with the sledgehammer that she had placed on the ground. She hit the ground hard. Shawn scared him out of the ring. He knew right away it was someone from TNA Impact. Christian Cage. He kneeled down next to his daughter. He tended to her to the best of his abilities. _

"_Shawn is worried about Darien." said Jr._

"_He should be. He helped her before she could cause any major damage. You know that. She risked herself to be hit with a sledge. She will be feeling that in the morning. Christian Cage from TNA proving that there is still life in the TNA roster."_

"_We will give you news on About Darien Michaels condition." said JR._

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-eight. What will Darien's condition be? Will she continue her reign as women's champion or will she have to give it up again like she did last time and never see the match prevail? What will Jeff think about it? Will he keep her side lined so he wouldn't have to see her hurt again?


	39. Chapter 39

Only One Life to Live Chapter Thirty-Nine

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**Hospital Stay**

Shawn paced around in the waiting room. He was waiting and that was one thing that he really hated. He didn't like it because it was more of a toucher for him. He just paced around hoping that Darien would pull through. He knew that Melina and Nitro got off easy and she got off hard. She was hurt and he didn't like this at all. He bit his lip as he waited for the news of his daughter.

The nurse came into the room. "Mr. Michaels?"

"Yes..."

"She is out of surgery."

"How is she?"

"She isn't awake yet. She has a bad concussion. So we are not sure if she will be able to return to the ring as soon as she likes. You may go and see her. Right now she is sleeping. So..."

"I will go in and see her." said Shawn briskly walking to his daughter's hospital room. He looked down at his daughter. She had a gash on her forehead from where the sledge hammer had went on her head. He bit his lip he didn't like seeing his baby girl like this in a hospital bed. It reminded him of so many times before. He didn't know what to do. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her slim arm. He hoped that she would wake up soon. He loved her too much to let her go now.

_Flashback..._

_Shawn waited patently for his niece to arrive at his home. He looked out the window and saw Matt pulling up into the drive way. Shawn smiled as he came out onto the porch._

_The fourteen year old girl ran up the stairs and hugged him. "UNCLE SHAWN!"_

"_Hey baby girl. How was your flight?"_

"_It was awesome."_

"_She was quite the chatterbox Shawn." said Matt smiling._

"_Of course she would she would have so much to talk about really. This is was the best that anyone could ask for." said Shawn._

_Darien smiled. "I am happy to see you again Uncle Shawn."_

"_It is good to see you again."_

"_You too."_

_End of flashback..._

Shawn took a deep breath and squeezed her hand softly. He wanted her to wake up. "I am sorry that this happened to you baby girl. I never knew how many people hated you on TNA. I didn't know that Cage could do this to you. It isn't fair that you got hurt baby girl. I am sorry that all of this happened to you."

The steady beating on the heart rate monitor was driving him crazy he just wanted his daughter awake and talking to him. He wanted to so much hear her voice and her laugh. He didn't want her to leave Jeff alone after the both of them had found happiness.

Rebecca came into the room. "Shawn how is she?"

"When did you get here Becca?"

"Not that long ago. So how is she?"

"They said that she has a bad concussion. A concussion that she might not get out of they say."

"Shawn you can't think like that. She is your daughter she will bounce back. She is like you in all ways. She can come back you know she can."

"I hope so. Becca I know that Darien hates you and all, but I think that she is very greatful to have someone like you."

"Really now why would you say that Shawn?"

"Because she doesn't really have a mother any more you know that as well as I do."

"I know. Is that heart rate monitor getting on your nerves Shawn?"

"Yeah it is but I can deal with it. It is the only way that I know my daughter is alive and all."

Jeff knocked on the door.

Shawn looked towards the door. "Oh come on in Jeff."

Jeff came into the room. "How is she?"

"She has a bad concussion, but they say that she should be fine and all."

"That's good to hear." said Jeff softly.

"She is lucky to have someone like you Jeff." said Rebecca.

Jeff smiled. "I know. I am glad to have someone like her."

"Jeff I think you and I should have a talk." said Shawn.

"Alright."

"Rebecca we will be back alright. Can you stay with Darien until we get back."

"Of course I can."

Jeff and Shawn walked out into the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Jeff... What would you say when she gets out of here... what would you say to her if she can not get back into the ring as soon as she likes or might never get back into the ring at all."

"I would say take it slow."

"But what would you do if she can't get back into the ring. I mean it would kill her Jeff. You have never seen her spirits crushed. Her spirits will be crushed if she can't get back into the ring."

"I will support her if she does get back into the ring. That all that matters to me right now. I love her way too much to let her go. It wouldn't be fair that she would have to sit on the side lines and not being able to wrestle again. She would hate it."

"For some reason I think that Cage knew what he was doing when he hit her with the sledge. I mean I have seen that man many many times do a lot of damage to some one. I never really thought that he would sink that low to do something to a young woman. I have no idea what I would do. If she isn't allowed into the ring it will crush me to see her like this now."

"I know. Can we get back in there to see her again."

Shawn nodded his head. "Yes of course."

"Do you mind if I stay out in the waiting room?"

"Of course not. Do what you want Jeff."

Jeff walked to the waiting room.

Rebecca looked at Shawn when he came back into the room. "I will go back home. I realize that I need to be home with the kids."

"Alright Rebecca. You tell them that their step sister is fine. She will be just fine."

"I will Shawn." said Rebecca leaving.

Shawn sat down and put his hand on her skinny arm. He just began to wait for his daughter to wake up and say hello.

The nurse came into the room. "Mr. Michaels you should really rest."

"It is kinda hard. When one Michaels is hurt the other Michaels doesn't rest."

"That is understandable. Just try to get some rest since she is resting."

Shawn nodded his head. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed. The heart rate monitor was beeping and making him more and more worried about his daughter. He was thinking of how much she enjoyed things.

_Flashback..._

_June 2, 1995..._

_Shawn arrived at the highschool in Cameron North Carolina to see his niece graduate from high school. He hid out and knew that things weren't going to be good if he surprised her, but he needed to. He saw her walk across the stage and get her diploma and finally saw how happy she truly was._

_End of flashback..._

Shawn woke up feeling her arm move.

"There is a hand on my arm." she muttered.

"Are you alright baby girl."

Darien slowly opened her eyes. "Dad. What happened?"

"Christian Cage hit you with the sledge hammer last night."

"Mmm. My head hurts."

"Yeah it is going to baby girl. You went into surgery last night and they fixed everything. They said that you had a bad concussion."

"I will get back into the ring no matter what."

"Baby girl you need to take your time again. Alright I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad there will be one day that you can't protect your little girl. That is when your little girl gets married."

"I know baby. You will have Jeff to protect you I know that."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter thirty-nine. Please review. What will happen to Darien? Will she be out of action all over again? Will she get right back into the ring next week on Raw? Will she teach Melina another lesson? When will the wedding be? Will it be a double wedding?


	40. Chapter 40

Only One Life to Live Chapter Forty

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**Back To The Ring**

June 20, 2011...

Darien arrived at the arena after telling her father that she wouldn't be there. She took a deep breath. Tonight she was going to have an interview with Maria about last weeks match and why she thought she was attacked by Christian Cage of TNA. She ran her hand through her hair. Tonight she was also going to support her boyfriend when he would go against Randy Orton. She went into the divas locker room to see Mickie waiting for her.

"What was your call so urgent about?" asked Mickie.

"You didn't tell any one that I was going to be here tonight did you?"

"No of course not. What kind of friend would I be if I told your father that you were here?"

"A bad one." said Darien smirking.

"Shouldn't you be at home though resting?"

"Should be, but can't got too much stuff to be involved in tonight."

"Well... be careful."

"Oh I will. I got to support Jeff in his match against Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship match which is the second to the last match tonight."

"I understand how you feel alright. You just try not to get yourself hurt. Remember you still got a concussion."

"I know that."

"Well then don't be a fool tonight."

"I won't." She looked at her watch. "I got to go and talk to Maria about last weeks match."

"Alright you just be careful out there alright."

"I will no worries about that one." said Darien slipping a new top on and heading out.

"_Maria here with the Showstopper Darien Michaels."_

_Darien came onto the set. _

"_Darien it is good to see you back here after your attack last Monday. We saw you and your father win your match together. How do you feel about being the main target for Christian Cage of TNA?"_

"_Well how do I feel... well that is the underestimate you have no idea how things truly are. Christian Cage... you better be watching this. If you aren't you bastard I will come to TNA and kick your ass. I am tired of people thinking that I am weak. My god have mercy on your soul Christian Cage, because if you aren't watching this you will learn to hate the SHOWSTOPPER Darien Michaels. Don't think I won't come out there during your match and beat the shit out of you because I will Mr. Cage. I am not as weak as you think I am. I am stronger than you think. So beware because you opened up something that you can not handle. I may look hurt, but I have fury and rage building deep inside of me. Don't make me hurt you like you hurt me... with a sledgehammer." she said smirking._

"_So if you get revenge will you do it on TNA?"_

"_Yes I sure the hell will. I won't let some bastard keep me down. Revenge is sweet."_

"_Well if you do this when do you plan on doing this?"_

"_This Thursday night. I will forewarn you Christian Cage I know more people than you do and they like me more. You just better watch your ass. You better hope that god has mercy on your soul when I get a hold of you and beat you until there's nothing left of your stupidity left." said Darien walking away._

_Later that night..._

"_We saw the interview with Darien Michaels and she is very very upset with the fact that Christian Cage attacked her last week on Raw when she was in a match with her father. She may not see it now, but she is the most dominate diva in this company. She has really been in a high standard community. She really thinks that this is the place where she really really belongs. She is really ready to keep herself from falling down." said Jerry._

Backstage...

Darien paced back and forth. She was worried about what Jeff and Matt were going to say about her.

Jeff and Matt walked up to her.

"What are you doing here Darien?" asked Matt.

"Well I wanted to be here to support you tonight Jeff."

"Really you want to support me tonight. I want you to get on the next flight to San Antonio Texas and stay there. Please stay home."

"Jeff I can't stay home. I can't stand being near Rebecca. She would try to do everything for me. I may have a concussion and that, but I am perfectly fine. You know that better than anyone else. I hate it when people don't believe me."

"You almost died from that head shot last week. The doctors hate it when they see you like that. Besides your dad. He hardly left your bedside last time you were in the hospital. He was more worried about you not waking up and that."

"Well... I am not going to wait. I am not waiting until I get better. I am getting my revenge on Thursday and that is final."

"Darien what if you get hit in the head again and get brain damage?" asked Jeff.

"Well... I have no idea. It doesn't matter right now. I got to go any way."

"My match is next."

"Then I will head out with you."

"Alright."

"I won't get involved."

They headed out towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Nothing you can say.**_

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.**_

_**Now it's time to shine.**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine.**_

_**Take what's mine.**_

"_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring from Saint Louis Missouri RANDY ORTON!"_

_Randy came out and got into the ring._

_Jeff's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_And his opponent from Cameron Carolina he is the Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy!"_

_Jeff came out and got into the ring._

_**We in the car**_

_**We ride slow**_

_**We doin things that the girls don't do**_

_**The boys stare**_

_**We smile back**_

_**All my girls in the rainbow cadillac **_

_Darien came walking slowly down to the announcement table. _

"_Welcome to the announcement table Darien." said Jerry._

_Darien smiled. "It is good to be here."_

"_With you being out of action what is in store for you?"_

"_Well what is next with me is that things are just going to take a while. I mean I am not allow to wrestle until my concussion is gone, but as you heard me earlier tonight I am not going to wait for this to happen. I am going to attack Christian Cage. He knows me well. The thing is he doesn't know what the Michaels are capable of when they are made mad."_

"_Well we saw what you did last week."_

"_That is only half of what a Michaels can do."_

"_Well Miss Michaels we hope that you are going to come back to work."_

"_Oh believe me I will be back into to work next week."_

"_Well it would good to see you in a match."_

"_Well. I am not sure if I will be able to return to the ring, just because of the fact being is that I am getting revenge this Thursday night."_

"_Well what are you going to do?"_

"_Well. I am going to do one thing and one thing only. I am going to teach Cage a lesson and that is the end of it all."_

"_How do you feel about Jeff Hardy having a match tonight against Randy Orton?"_

"_Well... he will win."_

_Jeff's theme rang through out the arena. _

"_Here is your winner and still intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy!"_

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty. What will happen when Darien goes to the arena in Orlando Florida. Will she get her revenge on Christian Cage for what he had done to her?


	41. Chapter 41

Only One Life to Live Chapter Forty-One

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

**Christian Isn't A Christian**

June 23, 2011...

"_Rumors have it tonight that the Showstopper Darien Michaels has been see at the airport nearly ten minutes ago and is on her way to the Impact Zone right at this time." said Don._

"_Well who would blame her really. This was nearly two weeks ago on World Wrestling Entertainment's Monday Night Raw. Let's watch what happens." said Mike._

_Two weeks ago on Raw..._

_Christian came running out and hitting her with the sledge hammer and got out of there fast._

_End..._

"_Who would blame her. She has been through too much with in the past year. Being in a car accident and having to give up the WWE women's championship up because she couldn't keep a hold of it." said Don._

_Later that night..._

_Christian Cage had a match against Sting._

"_Sting seems upset with the fact that his friend Darien Michaels was injured in a way that he never thought he would see her." said Mike._

_Darien came running out to the ring. She had a sickening smile on her face. She got into the ring. She aimed at Sting and picked him up putting him over the top rope._

_Sting could tell by how clouded her eyes were that he knew that he should really leave her alone._

"_Rumors have been going around all night long. Darien Michaels is here at the Impact Zone to deal with Christian Cage." said Don._

_Darien held onto the sledge hammer tightly in her hands._

"_Darien Michaels is really not herself. We saw this girl when she was on the Impact Zone so long ago. This isn't the same girl from the past." said Mike._

"_She has that look in her eye. She looks like her father when she does that." _

"_Of course."_

_Darien placed the sledge hammer down and grabbed Christian by his pants. She brought him up to her face so she could see eye level with him. An evil smile came to her beautiful lips. She brought her other hand up to Cage's face and slapped him lightly across the mouth. She threw him into the corner. She picked up the sledge hammer and hit him with it. She turned around to meet the chest of Tomko. She nailed him in the stomach with the sledge. She smirked and kneeled down next to Tomko and hit him again in the stomach with the sledge once again. She went to the edge of the ring to get a mic. She leaned on the sledge hammer. "ORLANDO FLORIDA YOU ALL HEARD ME ON MONDAY NIGHT RAW! I GAVE FAIR WARNING TO CHRISTIAN CAGE! I WARNED HIM IF HE DIDN'T HEAR MY MESSAGE LONG AGO THAT HE WOULD GET HURT! THAT IS WHAT HE GOT! Now... does anyone care to defy me again by coming onto Raw to nail the most dominate diva in the WWE who happens to be the women's champion? Then next time bring someone that could handle me instead of Christian Cage. It was a big ass mistake to send him. Ya know what I see. I don't see a Christian. Sure his name maybe Christian, but he certainly is the devil himself. By the way. I've been around and you all know that. If you wish to send someone else out here to get the shit beaten out of them that is fine by me."_

_Two other guys came out._

_Darien smirked. "You send the weak ones out. Funny." She said taking aim and hitting them as well with the sledge hammer. "Next time learn to have someone here that can handle a woman with a weapon. Because next time that this happens there won't be only me there will be a few more fellow WWE superstars here."_

_The locker room began to empty out._

_Darien began to work on them. She was hitting them with sweet chin music and what ever she could hit them with. She was getting sick and tired of this. She knew that sooner or later there stronger men would come out. She had almost knocked out the whole roster on TNA._

"_Darien Michaels is truly out of it. Here comes Kurt Angle!"_

_Kurt came into the ring._

_Darien's eyes went wide._

"_Darien Michaels looks at Kurt. She knows Kurt. Kurt is going for the mic."_

_Kurt got a mic. "Darien you need to calm down."_

"_Calm down Kurt?! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK TO DO THAT! I AM THE SHOWSTOPPER! NO ONE IS STOPPING THE SHOWSTOPPER!" _

"_Darien you are completely out of it." said Kurt._

"_Kurt is trying to get her to calm down. I highly doubt that this is going to work out."_

_Darien hit Kurt with the sledge hammer. She continued to hit him with the sledge hammer._

_Shawn came out to the ring._

"_IS that SHAWN MICHAELS!"_

_Shawn got into the ring. He grabbed a hold of the sledge hammer. He threw it out of the ring. He got a mic. "Baby girl what is the deal with you hurting all of these superstars including the ones that you learned from? HM? Have you really lost it that much? Baby girl I know that Christian Cage deserved this, but you didn't need to take everyone out."_

_Kurt came up behind her with the sledge hammer that she had and he hit her over the head with it._

_Darien fell down to the mat._

_Shawn shoved Kurt. Kurt shoved Shawn back. A fight between the two superstars broke out. Shawn was beating the tar out of Kurt for what he did to his daughter._

"_Darien Michaels is bleeding from the head."_

_Darien got up slowly. Her vision being clouded. She hit both Shawn and Kurt with Sweet chin music. She collapsed to the ground. She was now out cold because she was bleeding horribly from the head. _

"_Can we please get some people to deal with this now."_

Hospital...

Darien slowly opened her eyes. "MMMM... where the heck am I?"

"At the hospital again." said Shawn looking at his daughter. He rubbed his cheek. "You know you hit me with Sweet chin Music right?"

"Huh? I did?"

"Yes Darien. You must have thought that I was Kurt and then you nailed Kurt with it as well."

"I am really sorry dad."

"Baby girl this isn't your fault this is my fault for showing you that the showstopper exists in you."

"No it isn't your fault."

"Jeff is on his way. He is taking some time off to talk to you with Mickie James and Lance Hoyt. So the two of you can make your choice about the weddings."

"Oh alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty-one. Coming up in the next chapter they finally discuss things about the double wedding? Like it hate it? What do you think will happen while they are planning the wedding? When is it going to be? Is Darien going to move in with Jeff or is Jeff going to move down there to live with her?


	42. Chapter 42

Only One Life to Live Chapter Forty-two

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

**Wedding Plans**

June 28, 2011...

Mickie, Lance, Jeff, and Darien met at Darien's house in San Antonio Texas.

Mickie looked around in wonder. "Wow Dare I didn't know that you had such a wonderful house."

Darien smiled. "The only person that knows about me living here besides my dad is Jeff."

"Wow. So lets get this planning started." said Mickie smiling sweetly.

"Well lets first start with where is this double wedding going to take place?" asked Jeff looking at the three of them seriously as he could causing Darien to laugh. "Is that funny babe?" he asked grabbing onto her and tickling her.

"OW!" she said laughing. "Please stop Jeff I got sore spots remember."

"Sorry babe."

"That is fine. How about we have a seat on the couch." said Darien smiling.

"That sounds good right about now." said Lance stretching out a little.

The four of them sat down on the couch.

"So when do you think we should have this double wedding?" asked Darien.

"Well... when did Shawn want you to get married?" asked Jeff.

"Well... I was thinking about giving him my wedding as a birthday present, but the problem is that his birthday is next month on the twenty second."

"Well I see your problem." said Lance.

"Well... I am not sure if I want to have it then."

"Well I say we have it on your father's birthday. What day is that again?" asked Mickie looking through her calender.

"It is a Friday."

"That sounds good. I mean none of us have to travel any where. Besides Vince will give us time off in order to get married." said Lance.

"Of course he will." said Jeff.

"Well with the day done how about the time?"

"How about two o'clock. I mean it gives Darien and me time to get ready." said Mickie smiling.

"Well that sounds good. We got the time and the date. We just now got to get the rest of the things done." said Lance.

"That sounds great."

"Well Mickie and I can work on the invites while you boys get the chapel and the reception area. Plus not to mention it has to be in San Antonio Texas."

"Alright babe we will get to work on that." said Jeff.

"Just don't tell my father anything about this. He would absolutely flip out."

"Alright babe." said Jeff leaving the room with Lance.

"Alright. Mickie we got a lot of work to do."

"I know this is going to be so much fun."

"Well too bad we don't have a married woman's intuition."

"I know. I mean tomorrow we can go shopping for wedding dresses."

"That sounds wonderful Mickie."

"Of course. Now lets get these invites out now."

The girls began to work hard on the invites and knew that it was only a matter of time. They worked hard.

"Dang I never knew that there were so many invites to send out." said Mickie.

Darien laughed. "Well Mickie what did you think alright? I knew that things were going to be hard. It is just the way that it is."

"Well... all of my family is coming what about yours?"

"Well... I would invite my uncle who kept me living with him... well. I can't do anything. He called me a slut."

"You never really forgave him about that did you?"

"No not really."

"Well maybe you should alright."

"No I really don't want him to know about me marrying Jeff. He absolutely hated Jeff. I don't want Jeff to go through the same pain he did when he was dating me in high school."

"Wow. I didn't know that things were going on."

"Well. I should just forget about it and continue on with what I am going to do."

"Alright. How about we continue to work on things alright."

"Well Mickie things aren't going to be easy. I am just going to work."

"Alright. But Darien... you really should forgive him he is your uncle and all."

"Why did you think I left Cameron... I really never told Jeff or Matt why I really left Cameron."

"Why did you leave then?"

"Well... it was all because of my uncle. I can't stand him. He made me do things that I really didn't want to do."

"Like what?"

"Like go onto the high school cheerleading squad."

"You were a prep in high school."

"Yeah I was."

"Show me please."

Darien laughed and got up and got her year book. She handed it to Mickie. "Here you go."

"Thank you." she said opening the book. She was shocked to see Darien dressed in a cheerleading uniform. "Wow you were a prep."

"Not just any kind of prep Mickie. I was a gothic prep. I hung out with Jeff and Matt a lot in high school and really got into trouble although they never really put it on my permanent record or anything."

"You were prom queen."

"Yeah I kinda thought that I could forget about me being prom queen."

"Why would you want to forget that?"

"Because I ended up getting hit by my dad after prom and I ended up staying with Jeff and his dad. Just because of the abuse when he found out that my mother let me go to prom."

"So Shawn is your dad and your mother is the one that he had sex with in order to have you?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well how many years older is he?"

"He is eighteen years older than me."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well... this is wonderful."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty-two. What will happen when the girls go shopping for their wedding gowns???? Will they be ready in time for their double wedding? Will they get the guys to get their tuxes before the last day before the wedding?


	43. Chapter 43

Only One Life to Live Chapter Forty-Three

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

**Wedding Dresses **

June 29, 2011...

Darien rolled over in bed and saw that Mickie was still sound asleep on the couch that turned into a bed. Darien chuckled as she stood up. Her feet touching the cool floor and the cool air surrounded her. She shivered a little. "I guess we left the air conditioner on last night." She whispered to herself. She walked over to Mickie's bed and nudged her.

Mickie moaned and flipped around smacking Darien in the mouth with her flying arm.

Darien held her mouth in pain. Mickie surely could hit in her sleep. Darien got down right beside her ear and nudged Mickie again. "Mickie time to get up."

Mickie's eyes fluttered open. "Huh. What time is it?"

"Ten AM."

"Ten AM? Wow did I sleep that long?"

"Yeah you did. But we did drink last night and all of that good stuff. Come on we got to go and get our wedding dresses."

"Oh yeah... uh I hope you don't mind if I brought someone with us."

"No of course not who is it?"

"It is Trish. We got to get her from the airport."

"The Trish Stratus? Is she coming to the double wedding?"

"Yes she is why?"

"And you are personally friends with her?"

"Yes."

"Wow I get to meet Trish Stratus for the first time."

"You never met Trish."

"No my dad told me a lot about her. He said that she was a nice person and he would want to see his daughter hang out with her and that. He never really said why though. I'll never understand my father any way."

"Well we got to get her from the airport. She will be here."

"What."

The door bell rang.

"Or unless she got a car to get here."

"Probably."

The two women went down the stairs.

Mickie answered the door. "Trish!" she said hugging the blonde from Canada.

"Hey Mickie. This is wonderful I get to help you and your friend out pick out wedding dresses." said Trish smiling.

"Well this is my friend Darien Michaels."

Trish looked at the lanky light brown woman that was standing behind Mickie James. "It is nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you. He says you have had a hard time lately. Getting hurt all of the time and that." She noticed what the girls were wearing. "I hope you two aren't planning on wearing those to the bridal shops."

Mickie and Darien looked down at what they were wearing.

"Uh well. We just got up not that long ago." said Mickie.

"Well you two go on ahead and get dressed. I'll wait down here for you."

The two of the women ran up the stairs.

Trish waited down at the end of the stair case.

Jeff came walking down the steps. He saw Trish. He was shocked. "Trish? What are you doing here?"

She looked up and saw Jeff. "Jeff what are you doing here?"

"I am getting married next month Trish."

"To who? Mickie?"

"No not Mickie. My high school sweetheart from 1995."

"Oh and who is she?"

"She is Darien Michaels."

"You know Shawn's daughter."

"Yeah."

"Jeff... you never looked like the kind to get married and that."

"Trish I love Darien a lot. I was hurt when she took off and we've been dating for a while."

"Wow... so you are over Beth?"

"Yes."

"You are also over me?"

"Yes."

Trish smiled. "I am glad you are happy and that."

Darien and Mickie came down the steps.

"Hey Jeff." said Darien.

Jeff turned around and faced his future wife. "Hey Darien."

Darien kissed him softly. "Well Trish is helping us pick out wedding dresses for the wedding next month."

"Alright. I am happy about that then."

Darien giggled. "I will be back later alright. Don't touch my title or you won't get dinner tonight."

"Who said I was going to touch your women's title?"

"Hmmmm. No one did."

"Alright. I won't touch it any way."

Trish smiled. "Are you two ready to go and shop for wedding gowns?"

"OF course." said Mickie smiling."

The three women left for the bridal shops to pick out the most wonderful wedding dresses that they could find for their perfect wedding.

Bridal Shop...

Trish smiled as they walked through many of the gowns. "Wow. This reminds me about when I bought my first wedding dress."

"It does?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah it sure does. Well girls lets knock our selves out for hunting for beautiful wedding dresses."

The girls began to shop for wedding dresses.

"Wow I never thought I would see this many wedding dresses." said Mickie sitting down.

"Well, all these dresses are wonderful, but we look good in them all." said Darien sitting down next to Mickie.

"Well ladies I got the ones that I liked the most. I hope you don't mind." said Trish smiling.

"No of course not." said Mickie smiling sweetly.

"Well now we can head home. They will be ready for your father's birthday Darien."

"Thank you so much for helping us Trish." said Darien smiling.

"Any thing to help you ladies out. You needed as much help as possible to make it easy on you."

"True." said Mickie smiling.

The three girls went back to Darien's house.

The guys were waiting for them.

"What took so long did you girls get lost in the bridal shop?" asked Lance.

"No we didn't get lost Lance we just couldn't pick a dress out. Trish was there to help us out to pick out our wedding dresses."

"Well where are the dresses at then Mick?" asked Lance.

"Well they are still at the bridal shop they are holding them until the wedding."

"Oh alright that sounds good."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty-three. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What will happen in the next chapter. Will Mickie and Darien finally say I do to the men that they love so much? OR will there be some problems at work?


	44. Chapter 44

Only One Life To Live Chapter Forty-Four

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

**Weddin' Bells**

July 21, 2011...

Mickie and Darien decided to spend the night at Shawn's house while the guys stayed at Darien's house.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow we will be married." Said Mickie.

"I know." said Darien looking at Mickie. "I will be back alright."

"Alright. Where are you going any way?"

"I am going to talk to my dad."

"Oh alright. Just come back as soon as you can."

"I will." said Darien getting up and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the hall carefully. She knocked on the door that was her father's study.

Shawn opened the door. "Baby what is wrong?"

"Dad I want to know something."

"Alright come on in. I wouldn't want the kids listening in."

Darien came into the study.

"Darien what is this all about. It is almost late at night."

"Dad I feel like I am making a mistake."

"Baby what is this all about? I mean you love him right?"

"Yes I love him, but since Matt began things up with Eruanna I feel like I should be with Matt."

"Baby you are with Jeff and are happy right?"

"Yes I am happy. I just feel like I am making a mistake."

"Baby that is the pre-wedding bug jitters. Don't worry about it alright. Are you planning on changing your name?"

"I am having it like this. Darien Jean Michaels-Hardy."

"Baby that is a wonderful name."

"I am not running away from who I am."

"You aren't going to run away from being a Michaels?"

"NO dad I am not going to do that."

"Alright baby girl. Just remember you aren't making a mistake."

She hugged him.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you daddy."

"Now go back to your room and get some rest alright."

"I will daddy." she said leaving the room. She walked to her bedroom and went back into the room.

"All done?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah I am."

"Well what are you going to do? Are you going to change your last name?"

"No not really."

"What is it going to be?"

"Darien Michaels-Hardy."

"Wow. That sounds good together."

"You?"

"Mickie Hoyt."

"You changing your last name alright."

"Yeah I don't like the James-Hoyt thing."

"That is better I like it." said Lance leaning up against the door.

Mickie threw a pillow at him. "Lance you are supposed to be with Jeff at the house."

"I know but Jeff wanted to ask Shawn a question so I came over with him."

Darien rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at him. "Get out of here. We could have been changing."

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing Mickie naked."

Mickie threw a box at him.

"MICKIE!" yelled Darien. "That was my favorite jewelry box."

"Sorry."

"That's alright." said Darien laughing. "Leave Lance."

Lance quickly left.

The girls laughed.

"That was fun."

"Of course it was fun. It was so much fun that I think Lance has one of your necklaces on."

"Oh really Mickie which one?"

"It was a cross."

"I will get it back."

"Well lets get some rest then." said Mickie.

The two girls went to bed.

July 22, 2011...

The girls were slowly getting ready for their wedding. They were nervous about the whole time being there in the same room all by themselves trying to get ready for their wedding together.

"Oh my god. I can't do this." said Darien.

"Darien listen to yourself. You don't want to be married to Jeff?"

"I do but I just don't know how."

"Darien just follow your heart. And your heart is saying marry Jeff."

"It is."

"Then let's get married."

The two girls met up with their fathers. They hugged their fathers. They were well on their way to be married to the men that they loved.

The father's walked their daughters down the aisle to their respective husbands.

"We are gathered here today to unite two young couples in holy matrimony. Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Darien Jean Michaels and Lance Hoyt and Mickie James. For all who oppose please say it now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything.

"Mickie James do you take Lance Hoyt as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness or in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Mickie smiling.

"And do you Lance Hoyt do you take Mickie James as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness or in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Lance.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." He turned his attention to Jeff and Darien. "Do you Darien Jean Michaels take the Jeff Hardy as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Darien softly.

"And do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy take Darien Jean Michaels as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You my now kiss the bride."

Both Jeff and Lance kissed their wives. They were happy.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty-four. I hope you enjoyed it. Now what is going to happen with the two newly weds. Will they be able to hold onto what they truly believe in without going crazy and end up in divorce?


	45. Chapter 45

Only One Life to Live Chapter Forty-Five.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

**The Reception**

Every one waited for them to show up at the reception.

"I would like to announce for the first time ever Mr. Lance Hoyt and Mrs Mickie James-Hoyt." said the dj.

Mickie and Lance came into the room.

"And for the first time ever I like to announce Mr Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Mrs Darien Jean Michaels-Hardy."

Jeff and Darien came out slowly.

Shawn came up to her and her husband. "Jeff you take care of my baby girl."

"I will Mr Michaels." said Jeff softly.

"Call me Shawn we are relatives now."

"Oh daddy behave please." said Darien holding onto her husbands arm.

"I will behave baby girl. It is just hard to believe that you are married now." he said softly tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh daddy." She let go of her husband's arm and hugged her father. "Happy birthday. Is this a good birthday present?"

"Yes it is baby girl."

Darien smiled. "Well Jeff and I haven't really made a choice where we are going to live yet."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Daddy..."

He didn't let her go.

"Dad tend to one that we will live in San Antonio, but it is all up to us though."

"Baby don't leave alright. The kids will miss you."

"Dad... we haven't quite yet made a choice yet."

"Well when you go to make your choice don't forget about your siblings. They would miss you too much."

"Alright dad we will think about it alright. We promise we will."

"Alright baby girl." he said letting her go.

"It seems like the two couples must be starving so lets eat!"

Everyone began to eat. After the tables were cleared away the music began to play. Most of the songs were fun and they were easy to follow for most of the people present at the reception. Shawn was trying to dance to the music but it was harder for him. He let out a frustrated sigh. Darien just giggled at what her father was trying to learn.

"Now it is time for the brides to dance with their fathers."

A slow song came on.

Mr. James took Mickie by the hands and danced with his daughter.

Darien walked up to her father and took his hands and began to dance with him.

"Darien have you guys really thought about having kids yet?"

"No not yet dad. You are a young father anyway. At least to me."

"Hey I am old enough to be a grandfather."

"Well I don't want to make you a grandfather unless you want to be a grandfather."

"I do want to be a grandfather. Besides I want to see them once and a while."

"Alright dad. I just am not sure about this."

"Baby it is your wedding night I am not going to say anything about wedding nights."

Darien laughed. "You better not dad. It isn't good to tell your daughter anything that happens on wedding nights."

"That is true. My dad never told me about wedding nights. It was the right thing for the newly weds to learn on their own."

"I will learn on my own dad. Don't worry about it alright."

"Alright. You behave though. Don't drink a lot of alcohol tonight alright."

"I won't even drink dad. You know that I don't drink. It impairs my driving and that."

"Well honey. You better be ready for a long night then."

"I am intending to have a good night tonight."

"Alright. I will be leaving in the morning and that."

"Alright do you want me to say good bye to you."

"You will give me a call right when you find out what you are going to do?"

"Yes."

"Alright that is a good thing." He hugged her. "You will be a great mother."

"Thank you."

Later that night...

Jeff and Darien decided to stay at her house.

Darien sat down on her bed. "Jeff."

"Yes?"

"Baby I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"Where are we going to live at?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what state are we going to live in?"

"Like North Carolina or Texas?"

"Yes."

"Baby I really want to stay near my father and that."

"My father wants me to be near my half siblings."

"Well... we will have to do some thinking about this."

"How about we try to think about it right now."

"Alright baby we will do this now as long as it makes your dad feel better about it."

"Well you want to stay near your father even though Matt is living there with Eruanna."

"That is right."

"I want to stay near my family to make sure my half siblings get what they want."

"They can be like our children as well."

"Well they are younger then us. I guess so."

"Well then it is decided we will stay here."

"Thank you Jeff."

"Come on over here."

She came over to him.

He pulled her onto his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on baby."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter forty-five. Will Shawn get grandkids?


	46. Epilogue

Only One Life to Live

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**Epilogue**

Everything had gone well for everyone at the reception.

About a few months after the double wedding Lance and Mickie found out that they were expecting their first child. They found out that it was a baby girl coming into their world. They would name their baby girl Darien after Darien Michaels. Jeff and Darien were her god parents just incase something ever happened to Mickie or Lance.

Darien and Jeff stayed in San Antonio Texas to be near Darien's half siblings which were more like their kids then anything. Rebecca had divorced from Shawn and didn't want nothing to do with her kids or him any more. She wanted someone to be with her longer then just a few days at a time. Darien and Jeff decided to take care of the kids as much as they could. When they couldn't they sent them to their grandmothers while they were away.

Three months after being married to Jeff Darien had found out that she was pregnant with their first child as well. She decided to stay home and take care of her siblings while she was pregnant with her child. She later found out that she wasn't with one child she was with twins. One boy and one girl. Jeff and Darien came up with the choice of letting her siblings pick out the names for the babies. The children picked out Shawn Michael Michaels-Hardy and Shawnie Maire Michaels-Hardy. Jeff and Darien thought that the names would suit the babies well enough.

Shawn was happy to hear the news of being a grandpa and was still tagging with Triple H. He still had problems with John Cena ever since he challenged John for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 23. That was years ago.

John had married Torrie Wilson and they were a happy family now.

Things couldn't be better.

Shawn had married Sapphire a current women's champion in TNA. He and her are happy. They hardly got to see his young children, but when they did they would spend hours on end having fun with the kids letting them know that they loved them more then anything in the world. They would try to get Darien and Jeff to come with them.

Darien and Mickie retired from wrestling to be there for their kids They wanted to be with their children until they were at least three years old. They would return to the ring after that. They wanted the best for their kids. Darien and Mickie hung out together with their kids along with Darien's half-siblings. They enjoyed their time together. They were glad that their husbands were bringing in money and helping out when ever possible.

Things were great for the two newly weds and things were going to continue on getting better for them and their new families.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Only One Life To Live I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be a sequel to this story with the kids going into the WWE and following their parents footsteps. You'll get to meet the next generation of WWE Superstars. Thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten in this story. I hope to get reviews in the sequel to this story. Until then peace out.


End file.
